Every Good Boy Deserves Favor
by droogalix
Summary: Sequel to Plaything. Beth is back in L.A., Josef pursuing the cure. Will Mick's heart be broken by Josef and Beth's "engagement" or will he have the love he really wants?
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to Laurelin, as always

Chapter One

Protected by no more than the shadow of the courtesy building, Mick waited in the sweltering heat for the plane's door to open. Every time he was forced outdoors in daylight during the hot Los Angeles summer, he questioned what held him here. Squinting to see Beth emerge from the plane, he knew the answer. He smiled as he saw her scan the tarmac, knowing it was him she sought. He waved, and she hurried toward him, throwing herself into his waiting arms. "Hi sweetheart how was the flight?" he asked as he held the door, anxious for the cooling embrace of the air-conditioning.

"Long and lonely, and Josef woke me twice. Remind me to trip the circuit breaker next time _he's_ tired," she replied, holding tightly to his arm as they stood side by side at the customs table.

Though he had spoken to Josef earlier, and was aware that Beth would be wearing a ring, it irked him to see it on her hand where it held his arm. Josef had made it very clear that they were not engaged to be married, had even told him that he'd asked her, and been turned down flat. But he'd refused to tell Mick what it signified, saying that was Beth's story to tell.

"Nice ring," he said, and felt a twinge of jealousy as Beth gazed at it lovingly before responding.

"It is beautiful, Josef has excellent taste." Seeing the tension in Mick's eyes, she added, "It's not what you think, we aren't getting married."

_So what the hell is it then?_ He thought but stopped himself from asking. There would be plenty of time later for his heart to be broken.

* * *

Josef paced his office, waiting impatiently for answers that were unlikely to come at two in the morning. He was alone and, for the first time in many decades, he hated it. He yearned for Beth's companionship and could not seem to remember the time before she had been by his side. Possessively wondering if she were already in Mick's bed, he cursed himself for sending her home alone. He had sent for some escorts to distract him, they should be there any minute, but he suspected that however inventive their charms, the hollow place inside him he felt growing by the minute would remain unfilled.

* * *

"So where are the burgers and freshies I ordered?" Beth asked as they sped down the freeway toward her apartment.

"The freshies which Josef has so generously provided are waiting for my call. And while this was the perfect opportunity for me to give you something special, I did not think food poisoning was on your must-have list. I thought you'd prefer them hot from the source."

Beth laughed, "But Mick, no one has ever given me food poisoning before! Way to blow it, sport, you could have been unique. Now…well, guess I'll just have to hope you have something a lot more personal to give me when we get home."

Beth was surprised to see both the two enormous bags she brought from Scotland, as well as Alicia and Marena, waiting outside the door to her apartment when they arrived. Leave it to Josef, always anticipating her every need, even when her needs were in conflict with his own. She never had to wonder why she loved him; he always put her first. Though it was all a bit uncomfortable, she liked the girls but she had never had freshies in her small apartment, and the huge bags conspired to make the place even more crowded. She excused herself and went to her bedroom, motioning Mick to follow.

"Could you feed soon? I am sorry, but there are just too many people in this place. I'm going to shower. Please, join me if you'd like." She suspected that would not happen, Mick was just too thoughtful of the freshies to eat and run, and she was right, she heard her front door close and lock just moments after she turned off the water. She caught her reflection in the mirror as she wound her towel around her and could not help but wonder how Mick would react to the too numerous bite marks that resembled a sexual connect-the-dots. She touched the newest ones gently, quivering at the vivid memory of the heated frenzy of their coupling as the plane was readying for take-off. What was wrong with her? She had left Josef out of some misguided loyalty to a man who had made her feel unattractive and unwanted for months and a new job she had not yet started. It made her wonder if the blood loss was interfering with the firing of the synapses in her brain.

Mick tapped at the bedroom door, and then opened it before she could call him to enter, what the hell; he had lost her at some fundamental level even, his P.I. gut reaction scraping at his consciousness like nails on concrete. Wrapped in a towel, she sat brushing out her wet hair, perched at the foot of her bed. She smelled warm and damp and he knew he could not help but love her, no matter how she felt about him. "I could do that for you," he offered as he sat beside her.

"Done," she smiled, rising to place the brush back on the vanity. "Just one more thing," she added, taking a large tube from the bag she had carried on the plane.

He recognized it immediately, the mystery cream that Josef had specially formulated for his most favored freshies. Judging by the creamy, flawless skin that Alicia and Marena so beautifully wore, it worked perfectly, and judging by the size of the tube, he wondered just how many more were the marks on Beth's skin that he could not see. Bracing himself for the task, he offered, "I'll do that."

"Mick, I…" She stopped in mid-sentence, knowing he would see the evidence of Josef's and her time together soon enough. "That would be nice, thank you," she said, pressing her lips against his before turning her back to him, allowing the towel to fall to the floor.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment, steeling himself against the sight before him, twin punctures on the backs of each thigh, another set at the place where her smooth back curved into her round bottom. And those were just the ones clearly visible from where he sat. Spreading just a dab on one index finger, he began at the bottom; gently massaging the cream onto the wounds until it disappeared, repeating the movement until he had treated her lower half. He rose to treat the marks at her shoulder, and she lifted her hair to allow him access to the back of her neck. He tended each set with soothing fingers, and with a husky voice announced that he had finished with her back.

Beth hesitated to turn around. While she had summoned all her control to hold herself still, his loving care had both moved and excited her. And knowing he had seen but maybe a third of the marks that adorned her, she was loathe to face what she was sure would be a terrible sadness in his eyes.

"Beth, it's okay," he said, sensing her hesitation, and taking her softly by the shoulders, turned her to face him. He thought that after seeing her back, he would be prepared for however many wounds he would see scattered on her body.

He was wrong, though he fought to keep his face impassive. Josef must have exercised a control that Mick was not sure he possessed; otherwise, she would be resting in a hospital, transfused with the blood of others. He felt rather than saw her glance at him as he decided where to begin, and then lowered her eyes as she awaited his judgment. Something terribly important hung between them and he reacted instinctively, lifting her chin with the lightest of touches, he smiled with warm eyes directly into her own before leaning to kiss the marks at one side of her neck, then the other. As his head bowed further to plant his soothing lips against the mark just above her left nipple, she ran her hands through his hair, settling them at the back of his head to hold him to her. A moment later, he removed himself from her grasp, stroking her neck as he asked, "Why don't you lie down?" Acknowledging the obvious, thrilling change in her scent, he added, "If you tell me where the spare sheets are, I'll lay one down for you."

She pointed in the direction of the linen closet, afraid her voice would betray her emotion. The suffering she saw in the depths of his eyes penetrated her heart like a hot needle; he was the kindest man she knew, and he did not deserve the pain she cause him. She watched as he smoothed the doubled sheet onto her bed, worrying over her comfort. Finally satisfied, he returned to her, sweeping her into his arms and laying her softly on to the bed. "Mick, I'd probably feel a little more comfortable if you weren't so dressed while I'm so naked."

He nodded and began methodically undressing, until his clothes were a pile on the chair by the bed, then took up the tube again, and beginning with her neck, soothed the wounds one by one with the unguent. It took him but moments, but she was trembling and a tear escaped her eye as he finished. He rose to enter the bathroom, returning in a moment with a dry towel, wrapping her pillow to protect it from her still-damp hair before placing it under her head, then wiping away the tear with his thumb as he sat beside her. "Beth, honestly, I'm okay. I knew there was something between you and Josef, and I encouraged you to find out what it was." Taking her left hand into his, fingering the ring, he added, "Apparently you have. I just need to know if the place in your heart that you've given to Josef means there's nowhere in there for me." His voice quavered with emotion, and Beth burst fully into tears. _Dear God, she's going to tell me there isn't_, he thought as he saw her tears fall uncontrollably.

She held his face, stroking his cheekbones, wanting very badly to relieve the tension there as she tried to find her voice. It eluded her, so she did the only thing of which she was capable at that moment; she sat and pressed her lips to his, forcing the strength of love she could not deny to communicate itself to him through the intensity of her kiss. It lasted for a very long moment, long enough to fire her arousal as well as his. "I will never stop loving you, not ever, do you understand?"

He felt it, pouring into his body through her lips, her words of reassurance unnecessary, his proof lay in the expansion of his soul. Helpless to resist the call of her body, his hand wrapped her back in warmth as he exhaled the simple words that could not match his emotion, "I love you, too. For as long as I live."

What sounded to him like a bitter laugh escaped her lips, as she whispered, "No, you won't. But you love me now," pressing her mouth against his neck, biting at his flesh as if she were already one of them.

* * *

Josef opened the door to a trio of exotic women, smiling as he watched them sashay into his living room. They introduced themselves as Manta, a blonde, green-eyed Finn nearly as tall as he was, Danika, a dark round Slovenian beauty and Jia, a slim, regal Chinese girl whose intriguing obsidian eyes betrayed nothing of her thoughts. He had requested an irresistible distraction, and Lisa, ever the resourceful employee, had, at first glance, provided just that. Looks could be deceiving, but as they removed their coats to reveal some very interesting garb, he felt sure this would be a most entertaining set of freshies.

"Drink me first, Josef." Jia strode toward him, planting her impossibly high spiked-heeled feet but inches in front of him. A sheer mesh turtle-necked top with long sleeves, but which barely covered her small breasts and extremely tiny leather shorts, which revealed more than they covered, an unlikely outfit for a freshie demanding to be bitten, but she clearly meant to establish her dominance as she added, "I insist."

What the hell, it had been a very long time since he played this game, "Where would you like to receive my mark, mistress?"

A half smile crossed her lips, compelling Josef to plan the turn-around, when she would be _his _slave, pleading for her satisfaction. She pushed him into the couch, and placed one soft leather heel against the side of his neck, and leaning forward, ran her silken leg up to her thigh against his face, indicating where she wanted him to bite her. Wanting not only to reduce this woman to a pleading desire, but also to entice the others to want his teeth in willing flesh, he concentrated and soon held her trembling with desire, leaving her hungry for completion, and leaving a rivulet of blood running down her thigh for his visual pleasure.

By order of Jia, Manta pulled him to his feet, and three sets of hands conspired to remove his clothes. He allowed them to strip him, assessing their touches, deciding almost immediately that it would be Danika that he would lose himself in, the others too practiced, she slightly shy and somehow more inhibited. He liked her plump thighs and wide hips, they recalled hundreds of years of his history, when heavy women were prized for their power and wealth, as well as their beauty. He could not wait to see all of her smooth pale skin.

He poured champagne for all of them, but Jia and Manta were already well into performing a very hot and massively perverse sex show for his viewing pleasure, so he called Danika to his side, pulling her chemise over her head, revealing her full, heavy breasts, narrow waist and truly monumental backside. Oh yes, they were going to have lots of fun.

* * *

Beth lay beneath him still, wanting desperately to feel his weight, hoping that would somehow keep her connected to him. Whatever sexual reaction she'd had for him was lost now; he had waited too long to claim her, and even when he had, it was Josef's persistence that forced him to it. She loved him, deeply, it was true, but she no longer felt the same passion for him, and feeling his for her was nearly unbearable. That would change soon enough, tomorrow, she would tell him about her engagement to Josef, and when he knew she wanted to be a vampire, it would most definitely be their end.

Mick could not imagine feeling worse than he did at this moment. Something was inalterably different. She had left him, and he'd only been aware of it as he'd sipped her blood, her passion was diminished, whether she was aware of it or not. He wanted to blame Josef, to hate him, but he knew instinctively that this was a hell of his own creation. Josef had told him for months to reveal himself to Beth, to allow her to love him, but he had hesitated, far too long. Now the most hurtful feeling was upon him; she was gone, while he was still inside her.

Josef hoped against all sensible odds that Beth was on the other end of his ringing mobile. He had sent the lesbian freak show packing some time ago, their well-practiced bondage and discipline routine having become an interminable bore after mere minutes. He had kept Danika around, hoping that she would offer him a deeper satisfaction, but all he got was some very fine B negative for all his efforts. She was snoring on his couch; he simply hadn't the heart to send her off into the dawn alone, and when Charles arrived, he'd have him drive her wherever it was she was going. _Straight to hell_, he thought, _if she insisted on working with Dragon Lady and her_ _pet bimbo_. Without a glance at the caller I.D., he answered, "Kostan."

"Josef?"

Dreams did come true. "Beth, how are you? I thought you'd be resting peacefully in the arms of Morpheus by now." What was he saying? "I miss you, baby."

He heard a little sigh that he thought just might be satisfaction. "I miss you. I'm so lonely without you."

"Me, too. In fact, I'm thinking you should come here. I'll charter something…"

"New job tomorrow, remember? I am awfully fond of a roof over my head."

"You have at roof at Loch Awe. There is a very solid roof right here in London and it has proven very effective at keeping the rain out. If you play your cards right, I might possibly be persuaded to share."

She could not help but smile into the phone. "Josef, you have a roof here. Come home, please."

"I can't just yet. I'm off to Hungary in just a few hours."

"I'm hungry right now," she purred.

Ninety-nine, ninety-eight… "I'll be there Friday if everything goes well. Owen's doing better, and I did promise him some recuperation time in the Los Angeles sunshine."

"Friday's far away. "

"And the sun only shines where you are." God, he really missed her, maybe Hungary and France would work out, though his perverse sense of humor required the lab be set up in the Carpathians. "I love you sweetheart. Good luck tomorrow."

"I love you, Josef. Good luck to you."

* * *

Mick was uncertain of his motive for driving to the beach under cover of night. Maybe it was the endless stretch of barren sand, perhaps the thunder of the crashing waves, loud enough to drown his thoughts. That was his hope. The reality was that it did little more than crush him with the thought of the picnic she had prepared for him, and her prophetic words. He had not decided, but had entrusted his fate to chance, always a fickle mistress. He had held her heart in his own. Now he feared he would never again be happy, and wondered how he would pass his days, knowing Beth loved Josef, knowing what his apprehension had cost him.

Reviews are appreciated. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

All gratitude to Laurelin

Chapter 2

_How did one say royally pissed in Hungarian?_ Josef thought, as he waited interminably in the run-down great room of the once-elegant house for Louis, no, it was Tibor now, wasn't it? Still the same perverse bastard he had been during his reign, and incredibly still behaving as if he were Monarque. Old habits die hard, so very true, but you would think he'd be over himself after more than two hundred years. Especially when history believed you'd met your end under the blade of the guillotine, and technically, you'd been dead all that time anyway, and longer. Josef added that small fact to his catalogue; it meant that he could play Tibor like a harpsichord if he could just remember to act like a noble and treat him as a king. Maybe waiting wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Beth thought she might heave herself face first into the industrial-sized paper shredder that occupied most of the room where they had so thoughtfully set-up her small cubicle. She didn't expect a corner office with a view to the ocean, but she certainly knew she deserved better than listening to the intermittent whir of useless documents being gobbled by the pound. Incredibly, the management had also deigned that her first day be spent investigating piles of useless paper regarding some possible water-rights violations. She wanted to march right into the D.A.'s sunlit haven and inform him, quite forcefully, that she was a great investigator, and he was wasting her formidable talents on water-rights investigation. Maybe she could figure out a way to kick her own ass all the way home when five o'clock came. Josef certainly might have had her investigating water rights, but she wouldn't have been doing it while being deafened by a giant confetti-making machine. And she was willing to bet he would have made her coffee breaks a lot more fun than drinking coffee.

* * *

Preoccupied with why he'd offered to take Beth to dinner after the chillingly lonely night he'd spent with her, Mick chased the incredibly wealthy dead-beat dad right across his helicopter pad, deftly grabbing the cheap bastard just as he was about to run out on his parental responsibilities yet again. Well, he had all the evidence, and the man himself, and this creep was going to spend some quality time in jail while his ex-wife and two kids spent his cleverly concealed millions. He loved the smell of justice, the fear of the bad guy and the satisfaction of the wronged.

He heartily wished he could depend on good old reliable justice for himself. Not possible, as no crime had been committed, except his own, and unfortunately, the only way he could lock himself up and throw away the key was to stake himself, and even he wasn't that crazy.

* * *

"Josef Kostan? Any interesting choice of identity," Tibor said as a very old and quite menacing vampire showed Josef to a chair. _They all looked beyond demented_, Josef thought as he composed himself for the sales pitch.

"A rose by any other name, Majesty," Josef answered, noting the look of supreme satisfaction in the flint-hard eyes of the former king of France. It was comforting to Josef to see that Tibor still had an ego several times larger than his intellect. "It is wonderful to see you looking so well; it's been far too long since I've been allowed the pleasure of your company."

"You've traveled some distance and gone to great lengths to locate me, Josef. Let us not waste time with pleasantries. What is it that you want of me, Josef? My curiosity is aroused."

"Your brother Lance was in Los Angeles recently, chasing his sister for a supposed theft." Tibor leaned forward in his chair, apparently unaware of just how far Josef's influence reached. "She had in her possession a compound that altered our…condition. I saw the evidence of just how well it works with my own eyes, when she administered a dose to a friend."

Tibor laughed quite heartily. "I am surprised. You were one of the truest vampires in my acquaintance. You wish to throw it away for the flawed existence of the humans?"

Josef laughed in kind. "You know me too well, Majesty. No, this is purely a business proposition. It could be a very valuable substance to our community."

"It is already a valuable substance, my old friend."

"That it is. What I meant to say was lucrative."

Tibor cocked his head, the spell of wealth always one of his greatest weaknesses. "Go on."

"I am also given to understand that there is a very limited supply, perhaps enough for only another decade. Most of it in the possession of Lance." A tightening around his eyes was the only clue that Josef had hit a nerve. Excellent. It was enough. "I propose a partnership. I have at my disposal the greatest scientific minds on the planet. I have procured a lab, and am prepared to fill it with state-of-the-art equipment."

"Many have tried to copy the formula, with no discernable success. What, beside your unstoppable ego, makes you think you can succeed where many have failed?"

_My unstoppable ego_? Josef ignored his last comment and continued, "I presume by many you mean those who are already in possession of it. You are hampered by your renown, Coraline has not the resources necessary to acquire the proper talent or equipment, and Lance –"

"Lance is far wealthier than you dream of being, Josef," he replied with a self-satisfied smirk.

"My dreams are surprisingly extensive, Majesty," Josef retorted. "And Lance is a fool. Yes, he has far greater wealth than I do, and he is old and powerful, but he chooses to live like a revenant in the darkness. With all his wealth, he could not hope to match my connections, which is precisely why he has never found the answer to the puzzle. He has had inferior minds working on his little problem. I _will_ succeed." Josef paused, allowing him time to settle and await the question that would seal their pact.

Tibor pondered Josef's words, knowing that they were both true and accurate. While he had no choice but to live in isolated seclusion, Lance chose to surround himself with his small band of minions, alone in the world. Josef had always reeked of ambition, and as far as Tibor was concerned, had succeeded quite admirably at all of the goals he'd set himself. The only fact of which Josef was not in possession was that there was barely enough for the family to consume, and the quantity had dwindled to perhaps three years worth. They had been desperately seeking a new supply for two decades, with no success. If Kostan could save his family, and a few select individuals wealthy enough to pay enormously for the cure, then he would hear the proposal.

"You have aptly delineated your resources, Josef, and you have always been an honorable man of business. What do you propose?"

"Your contribution to the research will be half of the remaining compound. In return, you will receive half of what I expect will be very considerable profits, after I have earned my initial investment back. Most importantly, you will have an unlimited supply of the substance that saved you from certain death, even after the guillotine. Lance will once again be your supplicant, and your family will be safe for eternity. Please, take all the time you need to consider my proposal."

"Allow me to provide some refreshment while you await my decision. Ivan will show you to the salon."

"Thank you, Majesty. I appreciate your hospitality; business of such magnitude always leaves me peckish."

Tibor laughed as Josef rose and followed Ivan. Josef was an executive of impeccable reputation, and wide success. Yes, he thought he would give Josef the compound. It was nearly gone anyway, and it was worth the gamble if for nothing more than the sheer pleasure of seeing Lance humbled.

* * *

Another glance at the clock, and Beth felt that there most assuredly was a tear in the space-time continuum. Twelve-thirty. Surely, it had been weeks since she had first entered this Purgatory. At least she could flee this place for an hour, and with any luck, she would be ravaged by a pack of wild coyotes and dragged willingly to their den in the desert.

* * *

"The pleasure was mine, believe me, ma'am," Mick said as Mrs. Werner handed him the unusually large check for his services. Then again, Mr. Werner was loaded, and his lovely ex-wife stood to get half of the offshore assets that her husband had so diligently hidden during their divorce and custody proceedings. In addition, thanks to Mick's having notified the Feds, he would be watching her enjoy the fruits of his labor from a four by eight foot cell in a federal penitentiary. He smiled, grateful that the case had come to so tidy a conclusion; it momentarily took his mind off the very messy and painful conclusion of his relationship with Beth.

* * *

No, it was not going to happen. Beth had never been flighty, or made other than well-considered decisions. However, she knew there was no possibility that she could finish out a day, let alone a week or a career, in that boring, cacophonous office. In fact, had she not left her jacket, and had that jacket not held her car keys, she would have just left a voice mail that said, "Sorry, but all the fiends in Hell could not drag me back behind that desk. Have a nice day." Instead, she trudged back to the noise, fired off a quick letter of both resignation and apology, grabbed the betraying jacket and ran from the building as quickly as the aged elevator would allow. Thanks to Josh, she had a financial cushion, and she would give herself a day or two to get over the jet lag and then search in earnest for a more stimulating position.

* * *

If there was one thing on which Josef prided himself, it was his ability to compartmentalize. Since there were a multitude of things on which he prided himself, he thought he'd just relax and appreciate the comely freshie who currently graced his lap. Louis had very graciously provided two lovely young women for his dining pleasure, but the first was rather fragile and was sleeping soundly on the floor where he had deposited her carefully after an all too brief encounter. This one, however, was full of energy and enthusiasm, and he was enjoying prolonging his lunch and her satisfaction. He did not bother to look up as the door opened, but, assuming that this was his beckon to the King, quickly finished drinking as his lunch cried out her orgasm. Grinning at the disapproving scowl on Ivan's serious face, he carefully kissed the freshie on her smooth golden cheek and followed Ivan from the room, careful to lick the last drops of blood from his lips.

"Before you tell me your decision, allow me to thank you for the delicious repast. Lovely girls, really, and the B positive and negative was a very thoughtful touch," Josef gave a little bow before he claimed the seat across the desk from Tibor.

The former monarch beamed, happy to exercise once again his right to noblesse oblige, and pleased at Josef's gracious praise. "Glad you enjoyed them, young man, they are two favorites of mine, and I am pleased to share them with my new partner." He looked so self-satisfied at his "surprising" way of agreeing to the deal forced Josef to choke back laughter, but it was a very small price to pay for the deal being completed in such a relatively short time.

Josef rose and extended his hand, and Tibor followed suit. "I'll have my lawyers draw up a contract and have it in your hands this evening," he smiled.

"Josef, we have no need for lawyers and contracts." He handed Josef what looked very much like an old-fashioned, solid gold cigarette case, but one with a tiny, but sturdy lock. "You know the price you will pay if this is a mere ploy. I will not blame your failure; but if you are just looking to give Coraline's ex-husband, or yourself, for that matter, a dose of our family recipe…you understand the consequences. And I suspect you enjoy your life far too well to throw it away over such a folly. I do, however insist that you avail yourself of a small sample. It will join you to my bloodline and in my mind ensure your continued honesty."

"Majesty, it is a most gracious offer, but I have no interest in returning to the mortal coil. It could be extremely dangerous for me until I am safely in my home."

"Of course, you would not want to take it here. Ivan will accompany you to your plane, and administer a dose that will last perhaps a week. The rest I expect you will use only for the research."

Josef was not interested in being human for a week, especially not a week when Beth would be unable to conceive a child. But if those were the terms, it was a very small price to pay. "While I am not anxious to be human, I am honored that you choose to include me in your family." Josef gave another bow, and Tibor clapped him on the shoulder. "Although I understand that I no longer have a sister."

"Very clever, as always, Josef. Lance is merely torturing Coraline for a while, his idea of fitting punishment for introducing her ex-husband into the bloodline without his permission. He has her in Greenland, of all places. Will you be her champion?"

"I tell people over and over; I'm a lover, not a fighter. Whether I'm her new baby brother or not, I have no interest in challenging Lance over Coraline. No, I am back to L.A. for the week, just as soon as I can get there. My home there is an impenetrable fortress, and I'll be happy to stay inside until I have my powers back."

Tibor laughed. "Don't waste it, Josef; California sunshine, world-class cuisine, beautiful women… One more thing. I would call ahead and have some food loaded onto your plane, if I were you. By the time you get to London, you're going to feel like you haven't eaten in four hundred years."

* * *

A knock at his door distracted Mick from deciding which of the three new cases he had been offered he'd be forced to turn down. After a quick glance at the monitor as he opened the door, he couldn't help but wonder what Beth was doing here at two in the afternoon.

"Hey Mick, sorry to barge in, but I quit my job and I need a shoulder to cry on," she said, sounding perky for someone about to cry.

"Come in, sit down. What happened?" Something must have gone terribly wrong; Beth wasn't the sort to just walk out on a job in the middle of the first day.

"They made me share an office with a utility shredder and set me to work reading papers, looking for possible water-rights violations." She sighed deeply. "I'm better than that."

"Yes you are. You should hold out for another investigative reporting job. You're really good at that." His phone rang, "Mick St. John Investigations." Silence on his part, then, "I'm sorry, I can't help you at this time." As he hung up, he added, "Yea, you, too."

"Turning down jobs? Didn't you just have a vacation?" She smiled.

"_Working_ vacation. I'm swamped. If only vampire powers included splitting myself in two…"

"I need a job."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"You know I'm good. Come on, Mick; let me help, just until I get a real job."

"Hey. This _is_ my real job. And I'm doing quite well, thank you very much." He flashed the hundred-thousand dollar check he'd just received, and then used it to fan himself.

"So, you can afford me. I can answer phones, and I'm killer with the paperwork," she said expectantly.

She was good, she'd proved it repeatedly, and he really could use the help. "It's not nine-to-five, you know."

"Is that P.M. or A.M.?" She asked as threw her arms around him. "Thanks, Mick, we're going to make a great team."

He'd always thought they would, too.

* * *

Moments after take-off, Josef felt his skin begin to grow warm. It was disconcerting, and he could barely remain in his seat when, by sheer accident, he rested his neck in his hand and felt a pulse. He shifted in his seat, scratched an itch. An itch. He was so far removed from his human experience that he remembered it only in the abstract, and while he had a voracious appetite for the novel, he preferred not to internalize it.

Over Paris, an overwhelming feeling of emptiness in his abdomen and a strange, liquid sound gurgled inside him; Louis was right, he was very hungry. He called for food, and Lisa responded by sitting on his lap and offering her neck. He smiled, ruefully, he had always enjoyed her scent, and while the perfume she used was light and pleasant, it was all he could smell of her. Before he could tell her he'd meant human food, she leapt away in shock.

"Josef, you're warm, what's wrong? Shall I help you to your freezer?" She waited, not coming too close to him, for his answer.

"Please, bring me some human food, and I'll tell you my tale of woe."

* * *

Beth was glad they'd cancelled the Big Dinner, where she'd have to tell him the Big News. This felt good, spending the afternoon helping Mick with an infidelity case, going over phone records and credit card receipts. When the workday was done, they would have some wine and she would tell him everything. If she played it right, she might just have it all.

* * *

Josef gave Lisa a moment to recover, but the stunned expression on her face told him she'd still be trying to assimilate his eating an egg mayonnaise sandwich long after he was back to drinking her blood. The fact that she was sworn to secrecy under penalty of death seemed not to bother her at all. He had to trust someone, and she had always been a loyal and honest employee. Her assignment was simple; arrange a quick turn-around time for his plane. He had to get home to Los Angeles, and he had to do it without having to leave Gatwick in the process.

Mostly, he really needed to figure out why the watercress that garnished his simple sandwich was so intriguing. If greens were this delectable, he could not wait to get his mouth on Beth.

* * *

"Hungry?" Mick asked after hearing her stomach grumble yet again.

"I am. This handsome man asked me to dinner, but apparently he's forgotten," she winked at him.

"Okay, I'm a piker. What about take-out a la Chinese?"

"Can I use your shower?" He nodded. "Got any spare sweats, maybe a t-shirt? He nodded again. "Will you order while I wash?" Another nod. "Are you struck dumb by my odor?"

He laughed as he watched her climb his stairs, continued watching long after she'd disappeared into the bathroom. How was this so easy? They'd spent half the afternoon and a good part of the evening together, and it had been good. Better than good. They'd worked well together, but he supposed they always had, and he hadn't felt sad, or uncomfortable. Maybe this would work, he thought as he dialed the restaurant.

* * *

Josef was starting to panic. He'd left multiple messages on both their voicemails, with no response as yet. If anything had happened to either of them, he would surely die too, unable to cope in his fragile, human state."Mick!" Beth yelled from the bathroom, carefully wrapped in the bath sheet she'd found on the rack.

* * *

"Mick!" Beth yelled from the bathroom, carefully wrapped in the bath sheet she'd found on the rack.

"What!" He yelled back.

She laughed, enjoying the easy way they'd worked, and the very amusing tone in his voice when he'd yelled back. "Clothes. Unless you'd prefer me au naturelle?"

"No, uh, no, I'll ge-get them right away," Mick stuttered, trying hard to forget just how very beautiful she was naked.

It was her turn to laugh again, as she imagined the panicked look on his face, his plotting to avoid her naked body, thinking he had to avoid sex with her. Well, she'd given that some thought, too, and damn it, she hadn't asked Josef for a couple more years just to preserve her tan. She'd wanted to find out where she and Mick would go, and she anticipated being able to find out.

* * *

He tapped at the door, but instead of opening it just a crack, she dropped the towel and threw open the door.

He stared at her but a moment before dropping his eyes and handing her the clothing she'd requested. _What the hell was she doing_? It had been going so well. Why torture him now? He felt her move closer and looked into her eyes just before she leaned up to kiss his mouth. It wasn't at all like last night. This felt good; this felt like his Beth, so he succumbed, deepening the kiss, hastily exploring her mouth with fevered tongue, drawing her closer as her hands caressed him. The sound of her breath quickening, her hardened nipples prodding his chest through his shirt… Was interrupted by the doorbell, ringing repeatedly. As he tore himself away from her, she looked at him through heavy-lidded eyes, ready for him, not steamed vegetable dumplings and orange beef.

The pants were impossible, no matter how tightly she pulled the string, they rode her hips low and sultry. If she tied the shirt up under her breasts… Yes. Mick would like this.

* * *

"Josef, what's up?" Mick asked. He'd just noticed that his battery was dead, and as soon as he'd changed it, he noticed several messages from Josef, each text increasingly panicked. "Are you okay?"

"No. I am not okay. Are you all right? What about Beth? I haven't been able to reach her either."

This was way beyond Josef's normal lack of concern. If Mick didn't know better, he'd think Josef was frightened. "She's fine. She's right here, want to talk to her?" He'd watched Beth saunter into the room in his clothes, but he was sure he'd never filled them out like that. He'd tell her to keep them; he'd never be able to wear them again. "Beth, Josef wants to talk to you."

Taking the phone happily, she said, "Hi honey, how are you?"

Relief flooded him, and he let out a hearty sigh. "Better now that I know you're okay. I've been trying to reach you for hours, I was so worried…"

Was that a sigh she'd heard? She shook it off, saying, "Guess I forgot to turn on my phone after work. I miss you, Josef."

"Well, good, because I'll be back in L.A. by eight tomorrow morning. Can I speak to Mick again? I love you."

"Me, too." She handed the phone to Mick. Great, now _she_ was worried.

"Mick, I need a favor. Can you be at my house by nine tomorrow morning? Bring Beth with you, too. There's a lot going on, and I really need your help."

"Anything, Josef, of course we'll be there."

"Thanks. I'll fill you in when I see you."

Mick wondered what that was about, but since all he could do was wait, he turned his attention to Beth, who'd thrown a blanket on the floor and was enjoying her dumplings with glee.

"I declare a floor picnic," said enthusiastically, "And you can come if you bring some wine." She pretended to search the floor for something, then added, "Blood, too, if you're hungry."

"Did they forget that again? That's the last time I order from there." Mick busied himself opening a bottle, and pouring a large glass of blood. He wished one of Josef's freshies were here, it was hard to go back to the bottle once you'd started on the fresh again.

"So," he said as she finished her meal, "time to tell the ring story. Might as well get it over with, Josef will be home tomorrow."

"Let's go up to the roof. I tell a story much better under moonlight."

* * *

Mick sat on the blanket under the stars. She wanted to be a vampire. He'd suspected it for some time, she'd become increasingly powerful in her reactions, and stabbing Coraline, twisting and pushing the stake in more than once… He would never turn her; she was right when she'd said she had known that from the beginning.

So Josef would do the turning, would be her sire, and they would be bonded forever in his blood. He was glad for her, for explain as he might what a terrible, lonely, struggling existence it was, he knew that with Josef, it would be none of those things.

"But that's not all I want," Beth added after what she believed was an appropriate assimilation time. She was staring out over the city, appreciating the vastness of the view. Mick rose to join her, leaning against the wall, watching her face as she watched the city beneath her.

"You want to be The Queen of England? Sorry, I don't think even Josef can buy into that bloodline. He does have that island he won, bet he'd be happy to declare you queen there. I can see it now; Beth, Queen of Josefia." She liked seeing the smile on her face and the way her body relaxed as he said it.

"I didn't ask for time to maintain my tan." She looked him directly in the eye. "I wanted to give us time to discover if we were meant to be."

It was the last thing he'd expected, especially after last night. Maybe she really had been cranky and jet-lagged. Or maybe he was fooling himself, again. "You love Josef. I heard you on the phone with him."

"I do. But I didn't agree to marry him. I left that open for… I told you why. I love you, too, Mick. You've known me long enough to know that I'm not woman who wears her heart on her sleeve. I needed time to find out about us. And I need you to help with that."

He didn't answer her right away; she hadn't really expected him to. She watched his face, but it told her little, he seemed lost inside himself, and she would not break that spell. Finally, he smiled.

"All you had to do was ask," he said as he pressed his lips tenderly to hers.

* * *

Thanks to all for your kind reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to Laurelin.

* * *

Chapter 3

They lay snuggled together on their blanket under the stars, Mick holding Beth close by his side, her head resting on the arm that encircled her. He smiled at her, and she back at him. Her lips were so close he could not help but to lean toward her, the tip of his tongue gently parting her pliant lips.

Mick started laughing, and Beth smacked his chest in mock indignation before falling into laughter herself.

"I love you, you know that, right?" Mick asked, regaining control of himself.

"I do. I feel the same, Mick. I'll always love you."

"So we're back to the same, complicated place where we started.'

'Not exactly. Now we're having hot sex. And I love Josef. Oh, and I'm going to be a vampire someday."

Mick laughed again. "So why does it feel less complicated?"

"Hot sex gets me every time," she answered, nipping at his chest.

"Stop it. " He gentled her away. Hey, he was a guy, and he did love her, but somewhere, probably during this extended cuddle, it had changed, somehow they were closer than ever, but he didn't feel jealous, or possessive; he felt peaceful and happy, and he felt it from her, too, relaxed warmth, a little pocket of tranquility in their hearts. "Come on, hot stuff, gotta get you home. God knows what Josef's up to, but we need to be at his house at nine. And I need my beauty sleep."

"Lack of beauty is definitely not your problem, Mick. But you're right, Josef sounded strange. Hope he hasn't gone and married Yalda, or bought a country. I'm not up for either."

* * *

_Almost home_, Josef thought as the pilot announced their arrival in half an hour. He'd managed to reconcile himself to the heartbeat, the changing tempo of which was still a distraction. Lisa had arranged for a chef, breakfast would be ready when he arrived, and hopefully he would have eaten it before Mick and Beth arrived.

What was he going to tell Beth? And Mick? Who knew, maybe really Mick wanted him dead. There was little doubt that Mick was certifiable if he wanted to feel this vulnerable, if he wanted to die of painful, debilitating old age. And maybe Beth would be repulsed by his human foibles. Maybe he should just lock himself in his bedroom and come out when he felt the urge for blood.

Or maybe he would take Louis' advice, take Beth to the beach, work on a tan, actually eat when he "dined" at fine restaurants. Maybe he should 'accidentally' cut himself in public, to ensure the paps got a photo of that mundane, human scene. That would cover him for a few more years….

He couldn't think straight, he couldn't think at all. Thank God that Lisa was so composed, or he would probably be telling them to find a place to land in Mendocino or some other backwater where no one knew him and he could remain anonymously human until the effects of this compound wore off.

* * *

Mick started awake, the banging at his door interrupting his much-needed sleep an hour sooner than he'd planned. Throwing on a robe, and swearing under his breath, he glanced at the monitor and wondered why this one time, Josef hadn't used his key.

"Josef, I would have…" Mick sniffed at the air, disbelieving, then repeated the fruitless act. "Are you human?" Josef collapsed onto the couch, looking thoroughly miserable.

"Yes I'm human; would I be up at this time of the day if I were myself?"

Mick sat beside him, shocked and momentarily unable to respond. When he'd gathered himself sufficiently to speak, he asked simply, "How did this happen?"

Josef recounted his meeting with Louis, pointedly skirting the issue of why he'd begun this folly. "Louis agreed that we could have a mutually beneficial relationship, but insisted I join his 'family'. So now, I'm stuck in this miserable, mortal body for a week. I have hematologists, pathologists, immunologists… Right now, the only thing I haven't got is a proctologist, but it isn't necessary, I know I'm an asshole," he sighed. "But ultimately, you'll get your mortality, Louis will get more of the compound, and I will be an even wealthier man. Huzzahs all around."

"Let's recap. You got the cure from _Louis XVI_, who, as I remember it, was guillotined quite some time ago. You've got all kinds of doctors, and chemical and genetic engineers, working on reproducing it, and you're mortal for a week." Josef nodded sadly. "Okay," Mick shook his head. "I need a drink."

"Me, too," Josef added, following Mick to the kitchen.

"Hey, I've got coffee leftover from when I…" He stopped, knowing how hard it had been for Josef to turn him back, and not wanting to add to his current misery.

"I've never tasted coffee. What about whiskey?" Josef asked expectantly.

"I'll make coffee. You're human Josef. Trust me; you don't want Scotch at eight in the morning, on what I hear is an empty stomach."

Josef looked angrily at his offending abdomen, and shook his head. "It's been over four hundred years Mick. I'm scared. I don't remember being human, I have no frame of reference, I can't believe I need to use the bathroom, I need a real bed, not my freezer or playpen, and I don't know what to eat. The last time I had food, the diet was limited. Oatmeal, oatcakes, boiled mutton, root vegetables, ale. Sum total of the highland diet circa sixteen hundred in the year of our lord."

Mick poured himself a tall glass of blood and took a long sip before responding. Josef was not kidding; he looked frightened. Mick had felt a surge of uncharacteristic jealousy when he realized Josef was human. Now, he saw how alien it all was to Josef. Mick had been sad that his favorite burger joint had closed twenty years earlier, but at least he knew a good one from a bad one, he'd had Cheerios and roast turkey with stuffing and he'd been to the beach and wallowed in the sun. Mick remembered using the bathroom, hearing his stomach growl, hearing the sound of his own breathing. It was all as new and frightening to Josef as it would be to a Martian.

Clapping Josef on the shoulder, he said, "We'll get you through it, Josef. Unless you want me to turn you back." He placed the hot mug in front of Josef, with a warning about letting it cool.

"I'm afraid it might be dangerous for you. Louis apparently has quite a wide intelligence network and he insisted that I experience this. Same crazy bastard he's always been." Josef took a tentative sip at the hot, sweetened coffee, tasting it as he would a fine wine. "This is good. Comforting, in its way." He took a larger sip, staring into the mug as if it would explain itself to him. He set it aside while he continued, "I need your help, Mick, professionally and personally. I need to hire Logan, and I think I can make him a very tempting offer. Obviously, neither he nor any other vamp in this town can know about my…condition. Ryder is in Hungary, running the network set-up and overseeing its security. I need Logan doing the same here, a fail-safe. Obviously, many will see this research as a dangerous threat, and so far it's only you, me, Louis and Ryder, aside from the scientists, that know anything about it. I'd like to keep it that way. Logan only needs to know that his job is to monitor traffic in and out of the network. I'll pay him twenty-five a week, and I'll throw in Britt, who's just defended her doctorate in a field she practically created, computer physiology. So he can get some fresh and they can both talk all night about computer technology. Think he'll go for it?"

"Are you kidding? Twenty-five hundred and Britt? He'll do it, without a code name."

"Thousand. Twenty–five _thousand_ and Britt." Mick turned to respond that was far too much money for Logan to handle, but Josef was back to the sipping and staring into the coffee mug, fascinated by the new experience.

"I'll go there soon as I'm sure he's up. It's Tuesday, right, so he'll be gaming by two this afternoon. Meantime, Beth's expecting me in a few minutes. She'll kill me if we're late for you."

"Beth. What am I going to do? I'm human. What if she hates me? Shit, now my heart's racing. I hate this!" Josef paced the room, and Mick could smell the fear and hear his racing heart.

"Beth loves you Josef and she'll love you human, and it's only temporary anyway. Honestly, if you think you liked how she smelled and tasted before, wait until you experience those things as a human…"

Josef's eyes flared jealous indignation. "I thought you never consummated your relationship when you were human."

"Calm down, I didn't. But she smells great, and I kissed her, she tastes… You'll see."

"Better than coffee? I think I love coffee."

The innocent sincerity in Josef's voice made Mick smile. "Much better than coffee."

* * *

"You have to come in with me," Josef insisted as Mick shook his head yet again.

"Josef, I'm getting sick of hearing myself say this. Beth loves you. Even if she didn't, my being there wouldn't change that. And I have work to do. Robert is right outside, nobody knows anything, and I am losing my patience. Go. I'll call you later." Reaching across Josef, Mick opened the door. "Get out. Now."

With one final, pleading look that had absolutely no effect on Mick, Josef climbed from the car, slamming the door much harder than was necessary. "Fine. But if they find my cold dead body lying at the bottom of a cliff, you'll never forgive yourself."

* * *

Beth heard a very tentative knock at her door. That couldn't be Mick, and she didn't think it was Girl Scout cookie season. Peering through her peephole, she blinked at the unlikely sight before her, opening the door as fast as she could.

"Oh, Josef," she sighed, pulling him inside and closing the door as she threw her arms around his neck, holding him against her in a fierce embrace. She froze; something was very, very wrong if she could pull him anywhere. "Josef, what happened? Are you alright? Sit down," she added as she pulled him toward the couch. She sat beside him, pulling aside her hair to reveal the soft neck he loved so well. "Here, drink."

He leaned toward her, intoxicated by the new way he perceived her glorious scent, then shook his head. "I don't need blood, thanks anyway," he said glumly.

"What can I get you? How can I help?"

Her look of concern was so intense; he could wait no longer to reveal his condition. "I was given the cure, Beth. I'm human for the next week, give or take." He heard the slight shake in his voice. He'd read about caffeine, and decided to blame the quaver on the coffee, rather than his apprehension.

She heard the uncertainty in his voice, and wanted to allay the fear she saw in the depths of his eyes. More, she wanted his kiss. Leaning toward him, she lightly pressed her lips to his. "Josef, you'll be alright. I'll be with you as much as I can. I think my new boss will understand."

"How did that go?" He hadn't even asked how her new job was, or why she was home at this hour. Somehow, his selfishness was less tolerable to him now that he was human.

She smiled. "I work for Mick. I'll tell you all about it later, after you tell me how you ended up breathing."

Again, he repeated the tale, assessing her reaction, wondering if he should tell her the whole truth. The clutching around his heart suggested not, but he fought the urge to avoid every fear and made the decision to tell her the truth. "I want to give you everything you desire. I thought if I could reproduce the cure… We could have that baby you said you wanted."

If ever she'd entertained a single doubt about his feelings, it ended right now. He had forfeited his very existence for her, entered into a realm of hazard and trepidation. To satisfy her needs, to fulfill her desires. She did the only thing she could, gently cupping his face and kissing him tenderly before smiling into his wonder-filled face. "I love you more this moment than I could ever imagine. And I know what you're thinking, that I'm going to drag you straight to bed and have my way with your wonderful self." He still looked as if he were processing her kiss, as if he were just a pulse-beat behind in his comprehension. "But I'm not. I'm going to make you breakfast."

Mick was right. Her lips tasted much better than coffee. The smell of her skin as she'd held him was warm, he could not identify its sweetness, but it was headier even than her blood. "If you don't mind, I think I'd prefer you having your way with me."

* * *

Beth took his hand, leading him to her bedroom, closing the door behind her. He looked like an unsure boy, worrying his lips with teeth that were no longer the tool of his hunger. She could not begin to imagine how it felt to be human again after so many centuries, but the Josef who stood before her needed this most basic exaltation of the flesh.

Her lips met his gently as she placed a hand to the back of his neck, lightly kneading the tense muscles her fingers found. She continued the gentle pressure as her tongue parted his lips, moving slowly until he relaxed and responded. Parting briefly, she smiled seductively, "There's my love." He let out a quiet moan as he took her against him, took her mouth with passion, his hands running circular caresses down her back, hers intensifying the massaging motion as they moved from his neck to his shoulders.

Josef found himself nervous as a virgin. He knew he was quite brilliant, had never doubted his ability to comprehend and adapt to every circumstance. He loved sex, had always wished there were a way to do it while he conducted business, slept… All day every day would be Utopia. However, this experience was unlike any other, and they weren't yet skin-to-skin. He felt himself growing warmer, his entire body burned with his desire. His muscles warmed as she kneaded them with skillful fingers, relaxing him yet intensifying his fever. Her scent was enthralling, he had to taste food and smell flowers, had to identify what exactly it was that shook his senses and threatened to take his sense. "No, wait!" he cried as she stepped slightly away from him.

"Josef, believe me, I'm not going anywhere," she gasped raggedly. She worked at the buttons of his soft linen shirt, allowing her nails to lightly scratch his chest as she unfastened each one. He watched her every movement, his breath growing ragged as she tugged the shirt from his pants and tossed it aside as her lips kissed the flushed skin above his pounding heart.

_I am going to die here_, Josef thought. His skin had the same pink flush that his freshies got when they were excited, the same as Beth's when he whispered his intentions in her ear. He'd thought he'd understood what this flush meant. Now he knew the exquisite pleasure of his entire body engaged, he knew precisely how they felt. It blotted all conscious thought and pushed reality aside. He heard himself groan as he saw her lips encircle his nipple, and his knees buckled as she worked his belt and zipper free.

"Whoa, big boy, I think you'd better sit down," Beth laughed as she pushed him toward the bed. Though human, he'd still been amazingly quick at dropping his pants and removing his shoes and socks. She loved the sweet, innocent look on his face, his wonder as he scanned his body, trying to make sense of all the things that couldn't be explained. He sat staring intently as she slowly pulled her shirt over her head, smiling seductively as she hugged her arms across her chest, lifting her breasts to his hungry eyes. Sliding her arms behind her, she unhooked her bra, peeling the straps slowly down each arm and shaking out her hair as she dropped it atop the pile of his clothing.

He reached for her then, taking her hips into his grasp, kissing the soft, sweet skin of her abdomen, kissing his way to the underside of her breasts, moaning his praise of her beauty as he went. His hands worked to rid her of her jeans; hers were used to steady herself on his shoulders as he slid her remaining garments slowly off each leg, caressing her warm flesh as he moved. "Turn around," his eyes pleaded, and she pivoted to allow him to caress her quivering bottom, stroking and kissing closer and closer to her center. Suddenly he turned her back to face him, and finally she saw him relax into the moment, smiling up at her as he slid a finger between her slick and swollen lips, dipping into her center to drench his finger in her warmth. "You're delicious," he murmured as he fingers found his own mouth, licking and sucking until her taste was but a memory. His tongue found her and she screamed with the intensity of it, felt her muscles begin to contract at the first touch of his swirling tongue.

"Josef!" she cried out as he slid two fingers in to fill her.

_She's coming_, he thought as he drowned himself in her glorious juices, as he felt her muscles contracting around his rapidly thrusting fingers. _I want to see it_, but he could not bear to pull himself away, nothing tasted as good as this, of that he was unwaveringly sure. Even the strangeness of his own erection pressing hard against his stomach, higher than he could ever remember, could not pull him away from her heated core.

"Josef, please," he heard her gasp, "Please, I need you inside me, now." He heard her words, felt her tugging his head away, felt her lips crush his own as she tumbled over him on to the bed.

He'd thought to love her more with his mouth, but the timbre of her plea charged him with the most overwhelming arousal he'd ever felt, a primal drive to become one with her. His eyes held hers as slowly he pushed into her hot, tight wetness, an act that unleashed a cacophony of sound from them both. She clawed his back, urging him further; thrusting hard to meet him as he drove ever harder into her, knowing she could stop him if he hurt her, knowing that now, that was not his concern. Her pleasure, as he pivoted his hips against hers, her pleasure was everything, and he felt it, felt her peaking again, holding back to feel her moment before surrendering to his own. Sweat poured from him, slicking them both, as he felt her contractions clutch him to her, heard his name and he thought love tumble unbridled from her lips.

He felt it then, the pulsating rush as his climax overtook him, obliterating all thought, the sound of his blood rushing in his ears, and his own, hoarse voice crying out his ecstasy as his only love held him closer, cooing his name with tear-filled eyes. He'd never let her go, ever; he would hold himself inside her until he was turned, once again, back to his familiar self.

* * *

Thanks to everyone for the reviews. I enjoy reading all of them, and I appreciate your time.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to Laurelin for sticking with this. I _am_ a pia.

Chapter 4

Josef reached to touch Beth's silky hair, but, under his fingers, he found nothing more than cool sheet and empty pillow. Opening his eyes, he was grossly disappointed to find himself alone in Beth's very feminine bedroom. He told himself it did not matter; he was surely used to waking up alone, but decided immediately that he would remain motionless in this exact spot until she returned. What if she was gone, off to work, living her life as if he did not…

"Here's the breakfast I promised you," Beth said cheerfully as she breezed through the door with a fully laden tray. "You're only getting it in bed this one time, though. Since you probably don't remember, this is _your_ job." She continued, in her deepest voice, "Man bring woman breakfast in bed." Had she not been holding the tray, she would have pounded her chest like Tarzan. "But," she added lightly, "Considering this is your first day of being human after four hundred years, I'm making an exception." She winked as she placed the tray beside him before settling under the covers. "You have to share, I only have one tray."

Josef beamed at her. Another first, breakfast in bed. No breakfast in bed in the sixteenth century, hell, often no bed at all. And the ridiculous, half-sitting position that he'd slept in back then had only furthered his desire to leap from the wooden structure and rush to the soft heather by the peat fire to enjoy his porridge. He recognized bacon, eggs, toast and jam, orange juice, coffee… But he'd tasted so few of them; he couldn't decide which to try first. He was glad when Beth solved the problem, biting into a slice of bacon and holding the remainder up to his lips with a smile.

"Bacon is wonderful," he said, popping the rest of the piece into his mouth hungrily. Reaching for more, he stuffed an entire piece in his mouth. He was hungry, really hungry and bacon was delicious.

"Try the eggs." Beth forked a bite of her breakfast specialty, cheesy-eggs, toward his mouth.

Josef's eyes closed as he savored the rich, creamy scramble. "Oh, my."

Beth tried to suppress a giggle, he was so new, and the expression on his face, here, where he felt safe, was so open and vulnerable, so unlike the Josef she'd always known, her heart filled with tenderness and she wanted to feed him, wipe his face, protect him. She offered some juice, which he tasted with equal gusto, but his expression changed in an instant to something decidedly less pleased and he pushed the glass aside. "Orange juice not to your liking, Josef?" The laugh burst free from her lips.

He looked at the glass as if it had betrayed him. "No. It's cold, and what are those things floating in it?"

Adorable as he was in his vulnerability, Beth was unwilling to waste the day discussing breakfast foods. "Eat what you like Josef, and ignore the rest. But I want to get you out into the day."

"We could shop, walk around Rodeo Drive. You need sheets."

At least, that was her interpretation of what he had said. Given that he was munching toast, liberally spread with strawberry jam, and grinning widely at the taste. "What's wrong with my sheets?" Okay, she was aware that they weren't Porthault or Frette, but they were perfectly good sheets.

Damn it, he'd done it again, hurting her with his thoughtless comments. He wiped a stray crumb from his lips and leaned to kiss her. "I'm sorry, baby. Your sheets are fine, I just… Alright, I'll admit it. I'm picturing you stretched out naked on cream-colored thousand-count linen, touching yourself, and me with the terrible decision of where to begin. You know I always want you to have the best. I need sheets, too, and a real bed. We should find one we both like. I'm hoping you'll want to spend quite a bit of time in it with me."

She liked the sound of that, spending lots of time in bed, but she had the distinct impression that once he got used to moving about as he chose, she'd be spending her time being dragged from place to place, until he became either too tired or too uncomfortable with the attention he would receive. "I'll race you to the shower."

* * *

It wasn't as if he never shopped, he enjoyed it, loved spending his money with abandon on whatever, or whomever, he chose. But frankly, it had been forever since he'd seen the inside of a Los Angeles store in the daytime, and he was more than a little surprised with the reactions of others. Strangers knew his face; some introduced themselves, others pointed and stared. The shop owners shooed them away or straight out the door, but Beth was more than uncomfortable. Josef was simply surprised at just how many people shopped during the day, and how many seemed to recognize him, given the number of cell phones pointed in his direction . Nevertheless, it was the perfect; it clarified in his mind exactly who he was in this world of humans. Josef Kostan. And he acted accordingly, digging out his cell phone, arranging for the mattress shop to close for an hour, a private shopper at the linen store and a private showing at the Armani boutique.

"That wasn't exactly what I had in mind," Beth said as Robert ushered them into the car. "I'm sorry. It's hard for me to remember that you're capital Josef capital Kostan to the rest of the world."

"And that, my dear," he answered, encircling her with his arm, "Is one of the infinite numbers of reasons why I love you. That little show was my fault. Just because I necessarily insulate myself, doesn't mean I'm unaware of the power of the media. I should have known better. Next time we want to shop, we'll go somewhere that does not include the cult of personality. Maybe Iowa."

"I hear Des Moines rocks," Beth laughed. Rubbing his arm, she said, "It's over and, as I recall, you have quite a wonderful pool in your very own back yard, where we can rest and swim and just be outside, alone." The rubbing became a caress, and she hoped he'd agree. "And I'll make sure you're liberally covered with sunscreen," she added dreamily. They could sun, rest, go out for dinner, and be alone all night long.

Josef smiled lecherously. Pressing the intercom button, he announced, "Robert, we need sunscreen."

* * *

"Logan. Logan? LOGAN!" Mick screamed over the blaring music. He hated raising his voice; he hadn't liked it as a human and he liked it a lot less with his hypersensitive hearing. He had Britt waiting not very patiently in the car, and he was hoping to get this over with as soon as he could.

"What? Mick, a little patience, please, I'm almost done."

Mick turned off the TV. "You're done." He stared down the angry look Logan gave him, knowing Logan to be nearly a complete coward and certainly a social misfit. "How would you like to work for Josef Kostan?"

Logan's eyes lit up as if he'd been offered his own character in the next edition of Halo. "Doing what, exactly?" He added, clearly trying to hide the fact the he'd scrub Josef's floors if that were the job.

"What you do. He's got a big project and Ryder is in Hungary working on it and he wants a redundancy, so, I suggested you." Okay, so he hadn't, but Logan didn't need to know that and Mick liked it the idea of Logan owing him. "And you get a very brilliant assistant to work with."

"C'mon, Mick, you know I work alone," he whined.

"Logan. Josef's offering you twenty five thousand a week." Mick shook his head as Logan fell into his chair, mouth agape. "I think you can make an exception just this once." Hell, once Logan saw Britt, he'd probably do the job for free. "But there's one catch."

_Great_, Logan thought. _He's probably going to kill me when the job's done_.

Mick wanted to let him squirm another second, but the pounding at the door made it pointless. Logan glanced at the screen, and then stared as the pounding continued. "Let her in Logan. That's your co-worker. And incidentally, your lunch."

Logan's fingers had never hit his keyboard quite as fast as they hit that buzzer, admitting the lean, black-clad hurricane Britt.

"Mick, for God's sake, it's like two hundred degrees in that car and you said…" She turned her attention to Logan's computers and quieted immediately. Slithering over to Logan, her face inches from his, she asked, "So, big boy, did you do all this?"

Mick suppressed a laugh as he noticed Logan's vain attempt to form words, he had the lip movement down pretty well, but no sound accompanied his efforts. "Logan, can I tell Josef you'll do it?"

Logan nodded like Beavis listening to AC/DC, unable still to form words.

"He'll be in touch. Oh, and Logan?" _Not again_. Mick shook his head. "Logan!"

"I'm right here, Mick, you don't have to scream."

"Yeah, now you are. If you hurt her, Josef will kill you slowly and painfully. She's one of his… special friends. Got it?" Apparently he did, because they were side-by-side at the panorama of LCD displays and totally ignoring him before he'd finished his sentence. Good. One less thing for Josef to worry about.

Mick was glad to be on his way home. He was tired, there were a couple of cases he had to work on, and he knew he wouldn't be seeing much of Beth at the office for the next few days. He smiled at that, wondering if Josef was having the time of his life or if he were still afraid of everything.

* * *

The answer came as soon as he reached his desk and woke his napping computer. He looked at it wistfully, wishing he were not so jealous of the machine that got far more sleep than he did. He still had yet to remove the Buzzwire window, and there, on its now tabloid screen, was Josef, hurriedly following Beth into his limo. Josef caught shopping by some voracious paparazzo on Rodeo Drive. Shopping? He would have to have a serious talk with his friend. He could be doing far more fun things with his human time than buying shirts.

* * *

"No, really, I can tell, you missed a spot." Josef hoped he sounded convincing. He wanted Beth to keep running her sunscreen-slicked hands over his back, down his legs, until sunset. He knew he should have worn that Speedo he'd received as a gift on his last "birthday".

"Sorry, but I'm turning pink. Here," she said, placing the tube in his upturned palm, "My turn to luxuriate."

He could live with that. He rolled over, sat up as Beth lay down but not before she caught sight of the tent straining the front of his loose-fitting black swim trunks.

She smiled an appreciative glance in his direction before lying on her stomach on the soft cotton chaise. "I _knew_ it wasn't a fear of UVB rays that made you tell me I 'missed a spot' a hundred times."

"Busted," he admitted as he rubbed the lotion between his palms, warming it to body temperature. _Body temperature_, there was phrase he hadn't associated with himself for centuries. An unfamiliar feeling of normalcy crept uncomfortably over him, but it was easy enough to shake that off, given the task that awaited him.

He started at her feet, meandering his way up her firm calves with gentle caresses, lingering at the backs of her knees until she started to squirm, bringing a knowing smile to his face. She liked it when he kissed that soft, smooth skin, ran his teeth lightly there.

"Josef…"

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking about something else." He was glad she could see neither the grin or his face nor the surge of his erection.

"I know what you were thinking about, buster, but meanwhile, blisters are starting to form on my shoulders," she teased.

He sighed heavily, wishing that when he returned to normal, he could take that ability with him. There were so very many places in his daily routine where he could say so much with a heavy sigh, and not have to depend that someone was looking at him when he was bleeding distain in their direction. Or to express his disappointment or reinforce his apology without the practiced puppy eyes he was sometimes forced to use with women whom he'd managed to offend, but were still useful to him.

"Josef…"

"Oh, sorry, I really was thinking about something else that time."

"You really don't have the slightest clue when you're offensive, do you?" This time, she turned to look at him, a thin smile upon her lips.

"No, really, I usually know exactly when I'm offensive. It's usually intentional. But somehow, with you…" He thought hard, and the answer came to him instantaneously. "I always tell the truth. Apparently, you are sodium pentothal for me." He leaned down to kiss her leg, heard her say, "Josef, don't!" But his human reflexes, and sensibilities, did not stop him before he had a mouthful of foul-tasting lotion. "You know," he said, wiping at his tongue with the closest towel, then throwing that aside when the napped cotton robbed him of saliva, but left behind the unpleasant taste of sunscreen.

"Water, Josef, swish some water around your mouth and spit it out. Who knew vampires were so helpless?" She asked as she handed him her bottle, and he dutifully followed her instructions. "Give me the sunscreen, I'll do it myself."

He finally swallowed some water, draining the bottle. "I'll get more," he said sheepishly as she stared at him. Obviously, as a human, he could do nothing right.

"Josef," Beth said as she took his hand, drawing him down beside her. "You're so serious. It's only water. Why don't we sit under the umbrella for awhile?" She took his hand and moved to the double chaise that was shaded most effectively from the sun. As she sat, she removed the top of her suit and reclined, arms above her head. "I'm sure one of your ladies has a suitable lotion for this application."

He watched her for but a moment, then sped off into the house as fast as his human legs could carry him, finding yet another thing to dislike about being human. As a vampire, he would have been back with the edible massage oil before she'd drawn her next breath. He would make the best of this, and enjoy the extraordinary perks, Beth and coffee, but one he enjoyed whether he was undead or alive, and the other… just wasn't good enough to make him want to be human.

* * *

She was still lying in that same enticing position when he returned. If he were a writer, he was willing to bet he could compose quite a sonnet, its sole subject the smooth, delicious under curve of her breasts. She smiled, and stretched her arms further above her head. He dropped beside her on the chaise, one index finger trailing gently where her breast met her ribs. He felt her little shiver of response, and it amplified his own. She opened heavy-lidded eyes as her lips parted slightly. "Hey babe," he whispered, his lips inches from hers. "Are you sure you want to get into this here?" His staff and some of the girls were just inside, and he had a sinking suspicion that she hadn't given them one moment's thought, which was good, he preferred that she lose her senses when they were together, but she'd think better of it if someone interrupted them.

Running her hands across his shoulders, she leaned the few inches that separated them to gently touch her lips to his, then drew his hands up to cover her breasts.

A loud clearing of a throat not within their intimate circle startled Josef, nearly tearing him away from Beth, but finally, he thought first, and kept his hands modestly covering her. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, sir, but your bed has arrived and they want to know where to put it."

"It's okay, thank you, we'll be up in a moment," Josef replied kindly. Normally, the man would have been dead either where he stood, or shortly thereafter. The Cleaners were on his speed dial. He was quite proud of his restraint, even though he probably could only have inflicted substantial pain on the much smaller man. Turning, he scurried back to the house.

"Good job, Josef," Beth said as she reached for her top. "You protected me and didn't beat the hell out of him. You're a quick study." She hugged him, and added, "I love you."

He smiled, wondering why he always felt far wealthier when he heard those words. He took her hand, "Sooner we get there, the faster we can christen it."

I like reviews. I appreciate them.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to Laurelin. This would have made much less sense without her.

* * *

Chapter 5

Mick supposed that Josef had procured a bed on his shopping trip, as he heard what had to be the final throes of orgasm coming from upstairs as he knocked at Josef's door. Rather than upset him, it fired his own libido and he was glad to have some unobtrusive time with the freshies, they _were_ delicious, and knowing that these particular ladies ached for the fang as much as he longed for some hot, fresh B negative, and perhaps some minor groping of slick, warm woman… Yes, Josef and the women were perfect hosts.

He smelled human, and he smelled female as Alicia opened the door.

"Hey Mick," she said, eying him like Oliver Twist would a bowl of gruel, "I haven't seen you forever."

She hadn't been there this morning, but she seemed to know that he was the only possible donee available, and he knew she'd always been attracted to him. "Beautiful as ever," he smiled, following her into the house.

"Thirsty?" she asked, the hunger in her eyes unmistakable.

"Willing to share?" he asked sweetly, as if he thought the answer could possibly be no.

Taking his hand, she led him to the "playroom" as Josef so fondly called it. She moved to the oversized chair that was perfectly suited to the task, plenty of room for work and play. He sat, and taking her by her slender hips situated her onto his lap. She'd already unbuttoned most of her shirt, allowing him to choose from a variety of stimulating locations from which to feed. She was purely and unashamedly sexual, and Mick was more than willing to satisfy both their desires. He held her eyes as his fingers stroked her throat, down across her chest to tease between her breasts. Warm and pliant, he thought that perhaps he should just get to the feeding; she tempted him more than most freshies. He wasn't entirely sure of the protocol here; Josef might very well take exception to his actually penetrating her with anything other than his teeth. He chose the soft skin above her breast as his target, making sure to stimulate her as much as he could with his cheek brushing against her nipple as he gently suckled her hot, estrogen-laced blood. She moaned, arching into his bite as much as she could, given the firm hold he had on her. He felt himself becoming aroused, and certainly would have liked to pursue further intimacy with her, but he once again remembered that Josef didn't always like to share his toys. As Alicia shuddered her orgasm, he added clarifying that point to his to-do list.

"What do we have here?" Josef smiled, observing the tender scene of Mick laying the sleeping Alicia on the nearest couch. "Merely dining, or did you finally bring yourself to sample Alicia's other charms?"

Josef was smiling, and Mick saw it as his golden opportunity. "No, but I was sorely tempted. I just thought I'd better ask exactly what you meant by 'take care of' the freshies. Guess I'm asking if I can borrow the car, or just sit in it and listen to the radio, Dad."

"Allow me to reiterate. I am not your sire. But by all means, enjoy yourself in every way you both consent to. Alicia has always been extremely fond of you, and she's very… open-minded. And flexible." He sighed. "But on to other things."

"Logan is on the job."

"Britt called," he laughed. "I assume he's totally in love, it's been what, three hours?"

"That took about three seconds. I just hope you can trust her. He'd pour silver into the water supply if she suggested it."

"I have no question about her loyalty, so that's settled." Josef looked as if he were about to speak, then not, then again. "Do you honestly like being human better?"

"I say yes, but Josef, I'm not entirely sure. I'd have to do it for a lot longer than I had the chance recently. I loved being able to do all the things I used to enjoy. I wish I'd had the chance to make love to Beth while I was human… Yeah, I had a good time."

"I hate it."

"I know." They sat then in silence, until Beth burst into the room, the ray of sunshine they both appreciated basking in. "You look beautiful," Mick said as she turned for their appreciation.

"Thank you kind sir," she curtsied. "Josef is taking me out to dinner." She gave him the once over. "But I hope he's going to put on a suit, or I'm going to change into something far more casual."

Josef glanced at his watch. "Damn. I didn't know it was this late." He started off, and then paused. "See? Putting on a suit is going to take ten minutes."

"What was that about?" Beth asked, settling onto the wide chair next to Mick.

"Josef does not love the mortal coil."

"Yea, that's pretty obvious," she sighed. "I can't blame him. He's been too long a vampire, and too much has changed in the four hundred years since he was turned." She paused, and then giggled. "However, there are a few things that have proved entertaining. I wish you could have seen the look on his face when he tasted orange juice. Not so many citrus fruits in Scotland, in sixteen hundred."

Mick smiled. "He _is_ too far removed from his human life, and a week is no time at all to adjust to mortality after four hundred years. I offered to turn him back, but he's afraid of the repercussions."

"It's just a few more days. He's golfing tomorrow with some executives from Shanghai, who apparently also don't golf. So I'll be at work bright and early, boss."

Mick had to laugh. "Oh that's reassuring. And if Josef changes his mind?"

"I'll be there. I need a break." So what are we working on? Political intrigue? Murder most foul? Lost dog?"

Mick laughed. "Nothing as exotic as a lost dog. The usual, a surveillance commissioned by a wife who's scared she's lost her old man to his nubile young secretary. Then there are the Henckels. It involves reams of paper, your favorite, I know, personal financial statements that don't quite reconcile with the bank statements and broker information. It seems like their trusted financial adviser has been ripping them off to the tune of a hundred thousand a month, possibly for the last several years."

Isn't that FBI work? Bank fraud, SEC improprieties…"

"The Henckels don't care if he lands in jail. They want their money back, and they are paying extremely handsomely for my services. So I will be able to pay you extremely handsomely for your help. If you don't mind doing the paperwork."

"How handsomely? I might prefer the surveillance," she winked.

"Not how it works, sweetheart. You are my assistant. That means that by the folly of fate, you get to participate in both exciting ventures. Wifey thinks the "breakfast meetings" her husband has nearly every morning are not about the steak and eggs. So we'll play "Rock Paper Scissors" over who gets to sit in a restaurant with the omnidirectional mic and who gets to sit in a tree snapping photos."

"I vote for letting me sit inside with croissant and some fruit. I'll be a lot less conspicuous, actually _eating_ in a restaurant."

"You've got a point. And I look so much better in green." A pillow flew across the room, the result of Mick's superb deflection, just as Josef entered, handsome in midnight Armani.

"Ah, I see we've been discussing affairs of state," he quipped.

"Mick, look! Here's the object of all the speculation. 'Is that Josef Kostan?' 'No, he's shorter than that.' Ooh, is it true you're dating a private investigator's assistant?"

"The answers, in order of appearance are, yes, no and yes. And I am looking forward to the time when I will never be forced into the daylight again." He considered the scene before him, Mick and Beth amiably sharing his feeding chair. "I'll loan you a tie if you want to come with us."

"I'll take a rain check, but thanks. You two kids have fun." Josef glared, but Beth smiled a dazzling "Thanks," as they left the house.

* * *

They'd settled on the darkly hip Dakota, Josef had insisted on a steak house, his curiosity at Beth's penchant for bleeding meat finally able to be satisfied. He was excited when the classic salad had bacon all over it, though he found the greens cool and refreshing. He loved his bone-in strip steak, and he found French fries delightful, though, Beth assured him, that it was not customary to serve fries with black truffles and Parmesan cheese. There was little talk, except between courses; Josef gave the food exactly the same attention he gave his investments, total concentration, and appreciation. Finally, while waiting for his lemon pie, he spoke.

"So this is it, being human. Food is fun, and sex is fantastic. Not that it wasn't before, but this is different," he said, running his thumb sensually over the knuckles of her hand as he held it. "And, oddly, every single time I see that ring on your finger, I feel proud. And possessive. But food and sex, daytime golf… It doesn't seem worth it. I lost so much more. It's probably not the time, but, about having kids…"

Beth smiled up at him. "Josef, I appreciate the thought, and I certainly enjoy trying to make them… But you'd hate being human for a long time, and it just isn't right to move kids around every few years because their mom and dad look just the same when the kids are fifteen as when they're five. No kids, okay?"

Relief flooded him, though his well-schooled poker face remained impassive. If she'd said she couldn't wait, he would have done it, and maybe he'd miss out on something amazing, but he doubted it would be worth the trade-off. "Okay. I love you," he smiled.

"You'd better," she said.

"I do not, however, like being stared at. I am personally going to dissuade the right people from producing a single cell phone with any megapixels of camera capability. And I am going to find out whom that idiot is," he pointed at a table over Beth's left shoulder, "And when I am able, I will hunt him down and remove his eyeballs before draining his blood in the least delicate way. He has snapped me chewing, wiping my mouth, and blowing a kiss at you. I will return the favor by snapping his neck. That's just Plan A, of course."

"There's my man. I knew you were in there somewhere. Not that I'm in any sort of agreement with your plan-"

"Oh, all right. Plan B is-"

"No! I do not want to hear Plan B when I'm about to enjoy dessert." She motioned toward the approaching waiter. "But I feel much better knowing that you have one," she smiled and patted his hand.

"We should go riding, and would you like to taste this? Lemon pie, coconut ice cream… Both nearly as tasty as you."

"I love to ride. Let's do go, day after tomorrow. And don't try to fool me. You just want to taste my pot de crème." She offered him a spoonful, teasing him by pulling it away just as his lips were closing around it, then allowing him to taste. He gazed into her eyes as he slowly licked the smooth chocolate pudding from the spoon, his tongue playing much longer than necessary.

"Delicious. Chocolate, bacon and coffee, my three favorite foods. We'll go someplace cool and green, and ride all day of you like." He looked thoughtful, then burst, "Yosemite! On the other hand, how about the Oregon coast? Or around the Puget Sound?"

Beth wished he could take his enthusiasm back with him. "Surprise me, they all sound great."

"I will. Shit." Josef felt the vibration in his pocket, and this time it was not just about Beth licking the last vestige of rich chocolate crème from the corner of her lips with the moist, pointed tip of her tongue.

"You don't want to surprise me?"

"What? Yes, of course I do. But I have to take this call, I'm sorry." "Kostan, and this had better be stellar," he snapped.

"It's the freaking Milky-Way, boss," Britt crowed. "We've got location, number of slime-bag participants, and Logan has tapped in to his security system. All you need is a crack ground team and you can get her out in a hurry. You can pat me on the head later."

"You are a genius, my dear. I'll pat myself on the back for recognizing your unerring brilliance right now. Thank you, Britt. I owe you."

"I know how you can thank me," she said, her voice thick and sweet as honey.

"That, too," he replied, ringing off.

"Good news, I take it." Beth was enjoying a post-dinner espresso, and couldn't wait to see Josef's reaction to the intense coffee treat.

"It couldn't be better. I need to talk to Mick. Mind if I invite him along?" He really preferred not to have him join them on their outing, but Mick would want to be in on this, and tomorrow would be a perfect time for Mick's treat.

"As a matter of fact…" Beth didn't want Mick to come along, but she couldn't very well refuse. "It's fine."

Josef sipped his dark, sweet espresso. "I need this all the time. How do I get this all the time?"

Beth laughed. "You don't need it all the time, too much caffeine and you'll never sleep. But you can have more tomorrow." Josef pouted. "Fine, have all you want, just don't wake me at three a.m."

"Fine, I'll wait. Though you may already have noticed that I prefer my gratification instant."

"Let's blow this joint, sweetheart," she said, her best Bogart imitation inadequate, if sincere. "And I'll give you some instant gratification."

"Check please," Josef motioned to the waiter.

* * *

"Let me get that for you." Beth loosened Josef's tie, her eyes glistening with desire. One hand caressed his face; with the other, she unbuttoned his shirt enough so that her hand had access to his strong, muscular throat. "Now," she added, sliding one hand between his legs, massaging him into a constrained erection, "About that instant gratification." She pressed her lips to his, hungry, nipping his upper lip with gentle teeth.

"Baby, you get special dispensation. Though it takes most of my control, I never want our gratification any way but delectably slow." His fingers pressed again the soft silk of her stockinged thigh, and he stopped to toy with her tender flesh where lace met skin. She gasped at the arrow of pleasure that shot directly to her aching center, the hollow, begging-to-be-filled feeling growing more intense as his hand lightly brushed her dampening panties. The heel of his hand covered her mound, and the gentle, pumping pressure he started made her fall back against the seat. "Enough," he said, withdrawing his hand, leaving her dazed and more than confused.

"Not enough!" She gasped, grabbing for the hand that had so recently been the conduit of her pleasure.

"Beth," Josef moaned, removing her hand from his now extremely lonely and rebellious cock, "We're almost home." As he spoke, the car stopped, and the sound of Robert opening his door filled her ears.

She kissed him then, her flushed skin drawn to his. "Good call."

* * *

They raced into the house, Josef pulling her up the stairs behind him.

"Shower," Beth commanded, anxious to lose the make-up and dress and feel cool water against her hot skin. Josef did not hesitate, sprinting toward the bathroom, throwing off his clothes as he went, reaching in to turn on the fifteen-headed waterfall that his blue-glass tiled haven simulated, making certain to flick on the halogen lamps that made the cascade of water look like diamonds shattering against the midnight blue tiles. "Hot?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, but I'd like the water cool," she smiled, her eyes moist with passion. She was clawing frantically at her zipper, and after setting the temperature control to seventy degrees, Josef turned her away from him to help. She felt the heat of his naked body, wondered how he would unzip her, standing so close. Found out quickly, as the zipper stopped its slow downward trail for a brief moment, felt the hook of her bra released, felt him fall to his knees as he caressed all of her clothing off at once, holding one hip firmly as she stepped out of the garments. His palms gently ran the length of the front of her thighs as, with lips and teeth, he worshipped her firm bottom. "Shower," she moaned, and he rose, opening the door and stepping in before her, gasping at the cool water on his burning skin.

He knew from she'd need a moment to take it in; the waterfall-like effect, the play of light, the bench he'd had built-in for purpose of lying while water soother his muscles and mind, a respite from the world, the ledges designed to hold the exotic potions he'd had formulated to make cleansing himself a Zen experience.

A most appealingly curved bottle caught her attention, and she smiled as she asked, "Soap?" He nodded, and she uncapped and poured the thick, fragrant cream into her palms, rubbing them together before running her hands over his chest, thick, luxurious lather forming immediately.

He swayed at the feel, her hands strong but gentle, her nails scratching light on his sides, over his nipples. He reached for another bottle, a light vanilla-cinnamon scent, and returned the favor, his slick hands washing, and teasing, until her knees buckled. "Enough," he whispered, pulling her with him under the strongest spray, rinsing away the lather until slick skin was all that stood between them. Leading her to the bench, he angled her until her back was against the corner, and fell to his knees between her legs.

No preamble; he raised her knees over his shoulders and plunged his tongue inside her, finding her rhythm as she rocked her hips against his face, tugged at his hair to bring him closer, arched her back so the relentless water stimulated her breasts. Bottles clattered to the tile as her hands found purchase on shelves as he worked one oiled finger against the tight, puckered ring of her bottom, gently easing in and matching the cadence with that of his tongue.

Her screams of pleasure as he felt her walls contract around him broke the last vestige of his control. He was on his knees, plunging into her as she screamed her pleasure endlessly, sucking his tongue deeply into her mouth as her heels spurred him deeper. Her eyes flew open as she felt the surge of him filling her, heard his lips pronounce her name endlessly as he emptied himself into her just as the lights seemed to turn a clear violet that signaled her path to ecstasy.

* * *

Dried and wrapped in a silk robe, held against him by his encircling arm, she could not bring herself into the moment. Her mind replayed the feeling of union, the pure, violet light. She knew what it was, but she had never hoped to achieve Ecstasy and she dwelled in its encompassing robe of pure love. Josef was strangely quiet; normally, she'd expect that by now he'd be jokingly bragging about his prowess, or singing the praises of her own. Instead, he said nothing, but had not for one moment broken physical contact with her.

"Want to watch a movie?'' he asked suddenly, as if he felt he needed to say something, anything to distract him from his own, closely-guarded feelings.

"Sure, why not," she answered in the distinct hope that something, anything might be her bridge back to reality.

"I have a screening room, and a sweet computer set-up. Any film you'd like is available."

"Of course it is," she said flatly. "Don't you just have a couch and a DVD player?"

He smiled as he lightly kissed the top of her head. "Yes, I have that, too."

"Well, let's see what we can find." She tried to move ahead of him into his playroom, but he caught her hand, and turned her to face him, wearing an expression as serious as she'd ever seen.

"Don't ever leave me," he said simply, and she knew it was not borne of his human frailty or fear, knew he had felt their power, seen that same clear light.

"Never," she answered, sure, finally, that she never would.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reads.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to Laurelin. Even when we thoroughly disagree.

* * *

Chapter 6

Josef sat contentedly in the large recliner, Beth cradled in his lap, her back stretched along the length of his chest, head resting at the crook of his neck. Still wearing the luxurious silk robes, but now happily munching popcorn and trying hard to watch 'The Maltese Falcon'.

"I'm still waiting for your answer," Josef whispered against her hair.

"Shhh…Humphrey Bogart is about to-"

"Humphrey Bogart was quite an unusual man. We shared many a fine whiskey and many a supple woman. But I digress, and you have once again avoided my question."

She tossed a piece of popcorn up at him, watching as it hit him squarely on the nose. "Bull's-eye!" she laughed as he popped it into his mouth.

"I have ways of making you talk", he said, cupping a breast in one hand, thumb lightly scratching a nipple through the soft silk. In response, she wriggled her bottom against the semi-erection she felt beneath her. "Stop that and answer me. Or better still, don't stop that and answer me."

"Yes, okay? I miss your fangs in me," she said, quietly, tentatively. "I am the poster child for your new product – 'Look at me, I'm puncture free!' Yes, I'll be glad when this week is up and I have my Josef back." She turned her head to gaze at him, hoping to gauge his reaction.

It was not at all a difficult task. He exhaled a breath he'd held for moments. Relief flooded his face. "What?" she asked. "Do not even try to tell me you thought I'd prefer human Josef. In case you hadn't noticed, he's not the one I fell in love with."

"I would have changed right back to this when the compound is ready, if you preferred."

"Well, don't. And pass me my Coke, please."

"Mick's on his way over. It's about that call I got at dinner."

"I could go to bed. I'm tired, and you two can feel free to conspire all night long." His hand pressed below her navel, pulling her closer against him.

"Don't you dare move. He's not here yet, and besides, I think Mick might have something for you."

* * *

Mick saw one of his favorite movies as he entered the playpen, still unused to hearing two heartbeats when he was around them. As he walked around to where they sat, he saw Josef slipping two slick fingers into his mouth, and Beth grasping closed her robe.

"Oh, hi Mick, glad you're finally here. Remember how delicious Beth is?" Josef asked, holding the struggling Beth against him. Vampire or human, he was still much stronger than she was.

Mick shook his head in exasperation, wondering whether it was he or Beth that Josef was hell-bent on torturing. "I do, as a matter of fact, Josef." Acknowledging Beth's struggle, and her embarrassment, he asked lightly, "Is this guy bothering you?"

"As a matter of fact, he is," she answered, not very convincingly, considering that Josef was caressing her and she could not help but relax into him.

"I'll come back later." Mick turned to go, but Josef's voice interrupted him.

"I have a problem, Mick, and right now you're the only one who can help me." While Mick averted his eyes, he did stop his egress. "Beth wants something, Mick, that I can't give her, don't you, baby?" he asked, untying the sash at her waist, exposing her breasts, nipples hard and aching. He ran his fingers across her shoulders, her back arching to bring them to her breasts. "Mick, look at her, for Christ's sake. She needs _you_." Josef had completely exposed her and she gazed up at Mick with half-lidded eyes, and he saw desire there. Josef's finger gently parted her swollen lips, and the sight of her juices flowing, the scent of her, pushed Mick's limits. "Tell him want you want, baby", Josef urged, cupping her breasts, breathing the words against the spot on her tender neck that he expected Mick would sink his fangs into. "Show him."

She parted Josef's knees, and slid her bottom between them to rest at the edge of the chair, letting the robe slide off her shoulders to her elbows, the self-inflicted bondage serving to excite both men as she saw the strain of Mick's cock against the front of his pants and felt Josef's press against her back. "Mick, please," she whimpered, and he saw her dampness moisten the leather beneath her.

It was all the invitation he needed, and she marveled once again at just how quickly he could move as he knelt, naked, between her thighs. She leaned forward as far as she could, bound by the robe that pulled her elbows behind her, thrusting her breasts forward toward his lips. His mouth found one nipple and he scraped his teeth lightly across it, causing a shiver that ended in her moan. She'd just wanted to kiss him, but the feel of those teeth, the simultaneous jolt of remembrance and anticipation of the pleasure they brought, distracted her in a most erotic way. "Kiss me," she gasped, only after her other breast had received the same careful attention. He paused to look at her as he spread her thighs, placing one of her feet on each arm of the chair, opening her shining wetness to his gaze.

"Your wish is my command," he answered, leaning forward to meet her lips with his own as he slid his thumb the length of her before just barely inserting it to tease her juices out of their fount. She sucked his tongue deeply into her mouth, and he lost all thought, gentling her away as he suckled his way down her warm, firm stomach.

She sat up as far as she could, entranced by the sight of his tongue on her body, and he paused, pushing her back as he gasped, "Baby, Josef wants to see your pleasure." She lay back against him, cocking her head to see where Josef's gaze lay as Mick used his thumbs to spread her further, and she saw Josef's smile, and felt his excitement as Mick began to flick her clit, fast as a vibrator, with the tip of his tongue.

She felt as if she were a single, vibrant ribbon of feeling, Mick driving her mad with his mouth, Josef fondling her breasts and nibbling at her neck in perfect coordination with him. She bucked and rocked her body against Josef's raging hard-on, against Mick's wet face, gloriously trapped in cataclysmic orgasm after orgasm by the men she loved. She heard herself scream in pleasure, seemingly every other moment, but she became aware of the desire to be filled, and pleaded, "Fuck me," for what seemed like hours before Mick raised his head to look past her to Josef, who nodded his permission.

Mick wanted nothing more than to feel her grasping wetness encasing him. He restrained himself for a few more seconds, so that they all could savor the sight of his easing into her inch by inch, her moaning as he filled her driving him finally to plunge deeply inside her. Josef rose against her back, pushing her forward further onto Mick as he rubbed himself faster against her sweat-slicked skin, watching, waiting, wanting to hear her sensuous screams when Mick came and plunged his fangs into one of her engorged veins.

A mere moment later, it happened; he heard Beth cry out yet again, saw Mick rear back and drive forward, and with a guttural yell of Beth's name, hold her shoulders perfectly still as he plunged his teeth into her neck. Josef released himself against her back, biting as he could the other side of her neck, eliciting a gasp from the depths of her fever, then reluctantly let her go, as Mick fell back onto his knees, pulling her tight against him as he savored her hot, life-affirming blood.

Slowly, Mick withdrew his teeth, Beth whimpering at the loss of contact. More gently than she remembered, he licked the remaining droplets of blood from her skin, holding her gently and cooing to her as her limp body collapsed against his. A short time later, her breathing even, she was asleep in his arms.

"How much did you drink? Do I have to kill you on Saturday?" Josef whispered.

"No, and I could take you anyway, old man. I'll carry her up to bed." He rose, Beth still nodding on his shoulder,

"Let's get her a shower. Let's get us all a shower. Then you and I need to talk."

* * *

Beth drifted in and out of a satisfied sleep, briefly aware of being under a warm shower, two sets of gentle hands washing her, being dressed like a child in her nightgown, having the covers tucked in around her. Then silence and blissful sleep.

Mick closed the door behind him, smiling at the smooth, childlike face he'd left lying in Josef's bed. He reminded himself again to threaten Josef with a good, old-fashioned drawing and quartering if he ever hurt her. Guessed that if nothing else, he would be her protector forever. "So what's the big news, buddy?" he asked Josef as he joined him in his home office.

"First things first," Josef replied.

"Okay, hurt her and I'll kill you."

Josef smiled ruefully. "Got it. However, if I ever hurt her, I may beat you to it. Now that we have the unwarranted threat out of the way, Beth and I are going to hit the dark, rainy Oregon coast day after tomorrow to do some riding. Want to come?"

"Can't miss the golf?"

"Keep up Mick, Kostan Industries goes on, even if the boss is out-of-sorts. I have some business to conduct, out in the relentless sun." He saw Mick's hesitation, added, "Look, we need to plan something, we need time to do it, and we need to be sure that we're uninterrupted. I've taken a house on the beach, chartered a private plane to get us there, and rented two cars."

"Well, then, since you asked second, of course I'll come," Mick sighed. "Do you ever think of anyone else when you plan these events?"

Josef was not about to rise to the bait, especially since this was all about Mick, anyway. Quietly, he answered, "Yes Mick, I do. An old friend of mine, who also happens to be an ex-wife of yours, needs some serious rescuing."

"Coraline?" Mick sat back in his chair as Josef nodded. "It has to be Lance, right? What's he done?"

"I know he's been torturing her, since he brought her to Louis, who, realistically, didn't give a hot damn that she shared the stash with you. The truth is, there's barely any left anyway, and the small quantity she had meant nothing to the bigger picture. Lance could not let it go. From the intelligence I've received so far…" Josef paused a thoughtful moment. "Actually, from the intel so far, I wish he worked for me. He is a devious bastard; I have to give him that. It appears that he's torturing her nearly to death as a human by administering small quantities of the compound. Then he lets her turn back, heal completely, and then more of the compound, and more torture."

Mick's fury was a third presence in the room, yet he remained silent for minutes. When finally he spoke, it was in a quiet but determined voice. "We have to get her out of there."

"My sentiments exactly."

Mick eyed him suspiciously. "What's in it for you? You hate Coraline."

"You know that I do not hate Coraline, she was my friend long before she introduced us. I used to hate the two of you together. You allowed her nearly to destroy you." He waved his hand dismissively. "However, that's the past. Since I have come to accept my complete infatuation with Beth, I realize that, if she were a different sort of woman, I would allow her to drive me to insanity and happily crawl, drooling, back for more." He stopped to let that sink in. "I understand now that Coraline is the spark that fires your blood."

"The _what_? Josef, you're out of your mind." But there was a hesitation, as if he remembered something that he could not deny.

"Well, Beth seems to remember you and Coraline, both wet, in your living room…"

"Nothing happened!" Mick raised his voice to a shout.

"I rest my case. I believe you Mick, but…"

"But the truth is, I stepped right into the shower with her as soon as she asked, I kissed her, I would have… Okay, so I've got issues around Coraline," he sighed. "But I can and will not let her be tortured again and again because she gave me the cure."

"Another thing. You have to stop calling it 'the cure.' They call it the 'compound', and if you care to avail yourself of it, you had better stop showing your hand. Except when you're playing poker with me, obviously."

"It's hard enough playing poker with someone who learned from, who was it, Doc Holliday?"

"It was William Bonney. John really was the smartest player; I wish I had learned directly from him. You know who else was really good? Jes-"

"Can the history of the Old West. Where is Coraline?"

Josef sipped his whiskey. "You know what's good whatever the status of your mortality? The Macallan." Mick gave a quick nod of agreement. "Are you hungry? You must be. Let me call one of the girls for you."

"It can wait, Josef, thanks, but where is she?"

"Greenland. A tactical problem, no doubt, and then there's the annoying truth of Lance's physical superiority to both of us. But I think if we go in by boat, we might have a chance. Logan thinks he can help."

"Logan's twelve," Mick grumbled.

"True, but all twelve years have been spent hacking very important satellites. He can cause a power failure; jam the phone lines and the satellite feeds; hack into their security system, all while playing Guitar Hero. According to the awestruck Britt, that is."

"Never underestimate the power of the geek. So we're off to Oregon to plan this?"

"Actually, I'm off to bed. Please feed. You're going to need all your faculties for this, Mick. Don't skimp. Plenty of fresh on tap around here, and I'll arrange for a couple of nice, healthy country girls up in Oregon. Stay if you'd like, my room's free."

"I'll take you up on the dinner, Josef, but I'll go home, thanks. See you… when?"

"About eight on Thursday, we'll pick you up. 'Night. Oh, and Mick?"

"Yes."

"Thanks. Somehow, I can remember to say that now."

Mick laughed. "Uh-oh. Josef surrendering to human mode." He rose to touch Josef's shoulder. "You're welcome."

* * *

Thanks for your reviews, and your infinite patience between chapters. Sometimes, life happens.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The sun streaming through the open window did what the alarm could not; it woke Beth with a smile. It was a warm, glorious L.A. morning, perfect morning-after weather when you could really savor the night before. It had never occurred to her to have a threesome; her few girlfriends who tried it with two men said the guys had been awkward, their main focus avoiding contact with each other. Well, her boys were apparently secure with whom they were, because that had not been a problem. Frankly, she had never thought of herself as 'that kind' of woman. _Wrong_, she thought, stretching and grinning like the Cheshire cat. She was exactly that kind of woman, and she was utterly determined that the three of them would enjoy that sort of experience again. And again.

"Good morning beautiful," Josef said, kicking open the door, and, amazingly, carrying a very large, very ornate silver tray laden with what looked like all the breakfast food in the city. "Breakfast is served." He sat on the bed, carefully balancing the tray as he moved gingerly beside her.

"You made me breakfast in bed!" she exclaimed, kissing him.

"Well… I delivered it. Chef made it; I would not chance your health on my culinary skills. Here, try the Canadian bacon."

Beth could not help giggling. "Pass me a biscuit and I'll show you delicious."

"I'm looking at delicious. Unfortunately I'm forced, against my will by the way, to eat food."

Beth assembled a ham biscuit with the ingredients at hand, and happily munched, smiling all the while.

"You're a happy girl this morning." Josef smiled knowingly at her.

She blushed. "I've never done anything like… last night before."

"Really? I'm shocked." Raised eyebrows and a pillow to his abdomen were her only response. He leaned to kiss her head. "I know that. And I wouldn't care if you had. I'd just eliminate them as future possibilities."

"Shit!" Beth put her biscuit aside and bolted from the bed as she caught a glance at the clock. "It's seven-fifteen! I have to meet Mick at seven-forty five. Damn it, why am I so easily distracted by you?"

"Because you love me," Josef beamed as he continued with his breakfast. He savored it as he did the sight of Beth rushing around the room, toweling off from her quick shower, yelling to borrow a tee shirt, imploring his help in expediting her out of his house. She was comfortable here now, he noticed, and he knew he'd have to ask again if she'd like to move in.

*****

Mick sat inside his car, motor running, as Beth parked in front of his building. "You're late."

She sat in the passenger seat, but before buckling in, leaned over to kiss his cheek. "You're not mad at me," she smiled.

He smiled back. "I'm trying to be. You're just lucky this guy lives nearby."

"Is there an 'or else' in there somewhere?"

"No. Here's the plan, if he really is going to a restaurant. You go in, wiggle your way into the closest table and point this-" He handed her what looked exactly like a cigarette lighter – "In their general direction. I'll take the pictures from the anonymity of the car."

"I was looking forward seeing your cute butt shimmying up a tree."

"Yea, well, maybe tomorrow."

"And Plan B?" she asked.

"We'll wing it." He parked at the edge of the cul-de-sac, adjusting the mirrors to afford a better look at the house where the subject lived. Minutes later, he said, "Here he comes. His wife is right, he is predictable."

They followed at a distance for what seemed forever, rush hour traffic being what it was. Beth couldn't take the silence a moment longer. "Mick, about last night…"

"We're on a job, Beth. If there's anything we need to discuss, we'll do it over lunch."

He said it with such finality that she quickly changed the subject. "Fred 62 is around here, isn't it?" Beth asked as they turned onto Vermont Ave.

"Just up the street. So either our guy suffers abundant coolness, or he's meeting a doll he wants to impress with his knowledge of cheap chic."

"Who are you, Marlon Brando? Guys and Dolls? And watch what you say about the place, I've been more than once."

"At three a.m., like everyone else."

She nodded. "So I didn't know they served breakfast. Not after the sun came up, anyway." What she didn't say was that she wasn't hungry, had already eaten, and oh, by the way, could the three of us have sex again? "Pull over, he's going in."

"Thanks, 'cause I didn't see that," Mick said as he positioned the vehicle for a perfect view through the diner's wide windows.

"What is this, national 'Direct Your Sarcasm at Beth Day'? First Josef, now you. I was trying to be helpful."

"And you were. The possibilities for your being helpful are endless. I know, why not head inside and start the surveillance? That would be helpful."

Slamming the door of his precious Mercedes as she exited, she strolled down the street then doubled back before entering the diner.

A seat at the counter just feet from where he sat afforded her no view, but she was sure it would be a perfect location for the microphone. She ordered coffee and cinnamon toast, and prepared to take the smallest possible bites until someone showed up and made the job worthwhile.

It didn't take long.

A young woman of perhaps twenty entered, and the target leaped to his feet to embrace her warmly. Dressed as if a Crayola box had exploded in her closet, Beth wondered what the obviously sophisticated older man saw in her. The young woman didn't resemble any sort of trophy she'd ever seen, and she wished she could turn right around and stare. However, it was a job and she would just have to eavesdrop without seeing their interaction. They were speaking quietly, and the clanking of dishes and delivery of orders was far noisier than she'd thought possible. She hoped Mick was getting something useful.

"Honey, I'm glad you're still here." Mick surprised Beth with his entrance, but she went with it.

"Oh, you are such a dear," she smiled and kissed his cheek, then swallowed the last of her coffee. "Done, let's go. Oh, wait a minute, the check." Mick threw a ten on the counter and led Beth outside. "What was that? I couldn't hear anything."

"I got her photo, got her name, did a search, got the answer," he said as they reached the car. "It's his daughter."

"I _knew_ she wasn't a trophy. Not dressed like that."

"She set up a website, searching for her father. Looks like she found him."

"What are you going to tell the client?"

"That he's definitely not having an affair, and maybe she should ask her husband what she wants to know."

Beth sighed. "Oh, goodie, that means we get to start on the paperwork."

"It means you do. I have a client to reassure."

He dropped her at his office, anxious to see how much she'd get done, and calculating how long he could drag out the client meeting, so he wouldn't have to toil at the hated paperwork, too.

Four hours later, Beth finally looked up from her work and understood why her shoulders ached. She'd been going through the stacks of papers, arranging brokerage and bank statements by month, then year. It was obvious that something was not quite right, and now that she was organized, she'd bet it wouldn't take her very long to find out what and how. She order in some lunch and keep going. Fetching the Italian menu, she decided to find out if the legends about vampires and garlic were true.

Her cell rang, and an excited Josef was on the line. "Hey baby, how's work?"

"Not as much fun as yours, evidently."

"Fun? You think golfing with a bunch of drunken businessmen telling jokes in Mandarin that are by no means funny is my idea of a good time?"

"You sound pretty happy."

"I'm an hour from signing a very lucrative deal, we're waiting for the lawyers now. That's fun. And lunch was great. Guess what I had?"

"I have no idea." In addition, I really don't care, first Mick, now Josef, enough with the prolonged discussions of everything they put in their mouths. They sounded like a couple of starving women at a Weight Watchers meeting.

"A steak… with _bacon_ wrapped around the outside. It was heaven."

Despite herself, she laughed. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Josef, really, but…"

"I miss you, and this is going to be a problem. You really will have to work for me. I need you here all the time."

"My current employer might take exception. You'll have to duke it out with him."

"I will double your salary."

"Impossible," she laughed. "I'm not sure I actually _have_ a salary." Her voice dropped to a seductive whisper. "You might try offering me some extraordinary fringe benefits. It's possible that may sway me in your direction."

A moment passed before he answered. "Kama Sutra lunch breaks? I could have a memory-foam desktop installed."

"I need dental coverage."

"Mick's not offering dental?" Josef laughed.

"Not since last night."

That was exactly why he loved her. "If that's a deal breaker I will, unfortunately, have to temporarily rescind my offer of employment, as I cannot offer dental at this point in time. But I'll get right on top of it as soon as I'm capable."

"Your initial proposal was intriguing. I'd love to see a contract sink into a desk top."

"I'd prefer to see me sink into it, you climbing - hold on." His hand covered the receiver, but she heard whispers of what had to be Mandarin. "I've got to go, sweetheart. We'll discuss the fine points when I get home."

"I anticipate your input." She smiled, hearing his moan at her awful pun as she rang off.

"I hope that wasn't a personal call," Mick said as he opened the door. "It is your first full day, and your boss has exceptional hearing."

"So I've noticed. It was nothing. Just a job offer at double the salary," she said.

"Did we agree on a salary?" She shook her head. "Then I'm safe?" She nodded.

"For now. It isn't easy to say no to Josef."

Mick sighed. "Too true." A knock at the door interrupted the thoughts Beth's statement had unleashed.

"I'll get it, it's probably my lunch." Grabbing her purse, Beth opened the door to find Alicia at the threshold. "Oh," she said rather haughtily, "It appears to be _your_ lunch."

Alicia looked startled. "I'm sorry, I know I should have called, I just thought maybe…" She took a long look at Beth. "Guess not."

"We're working, Alicia, it's not the best time…" Mick looked a little sad, Beth thought as she watched the tense little scene play out before her. Alicia? Interesting.

"Oh, it's lunchtime, Mick," Beth said. "Your delivery just beat mine. Please, feel free to start without me."

Mick heard the tension in Beth's voice. He hesitated, but understood this situation was hard for both of them. "Did you come for lunch, Alicia?" Mick asked. She nodded, but they all knew that there was something more to it. "Come in then, sit down."

Another voice at the still-open door announced that Beth's lunch had arrived. She took it and scurried back to Mick's office. She'd hoped to have a talk with Mick about last night, but it looked like she'd have to settle for fresh mozzarella and ripe tomatoes.

Hours later, Mick and Beth flopped on his couch, sharing satisfied smiles. It had taken more time than they expected, but they'd found the financial thread they'd been looking for, and Mick had but a few hours more work before he'd have a final presentation.

"How about a glass of wine? You did really good work today; let's celebrate a quick resolution to a dreary job."

Beth nodded, both the wine and his praise most welcome. It felt like they'd been working forever, and two jobs nearly completed in one day felt really good to her. She liked working for Mick, and hoped Josef wasn't serious about her working for him. It would be uncomfortable at best when she turned him down. "Here's to a great first day." She raised her glass to touch Mick's, nodding.

"Finally, a job I like. And it helps a lot that I love my boss." She relaxed back into the couch, and then shot a perfunctory glance at the clock. "Look at the time! I have to go. I told Josef I'd meet him at my place… over an hour ago. Damn it. I'd better call and let him know I'm on my way home." As she rose to leave, the front door flew open.

Josef was every bit as compelling in his fear and anger as a human. His stance was pure predator, relaxing only slightly when he saw them both intact, unharmed, and fully clothed. Too calmly, he said, "I see you're both well."

"Glass of wine, Josef?" Mick asked. "It might help your memory. I do have a doorbell."

"Su casa es mi casa. Yes, I would love a glass of wine. Or a heroin, if you have any."

"Fresh out," Mick answered as he offered the glass to Josef as he settled into Mick's favorite chair. "Make yourself comfortable Josef. What's the matter, did you blow your handicap today?" He shouldn't be poking at Josef. He'd be upset, too, if he hadn't heard from Josef or Beth for several hours, but damn it, he really needed to learn to knock.

"No, I shot par, ate filet mignon, and made a billion dollar deal, in Mandarin, which I haven't used since the late nineteenth century."

Beth was fuming. "Hello, Josef."

"Beth, how odd to find you here. Been having fun?"

"I was. Then some guy barged in and didn't say hello. Now I'm pissed."

"Aww, poor Beth. Clearly you were done with whatever you two have been at."

"Josef," Mick broke in, "Watch that. We have been working since early this morning. That's what we've been doing."

"You don't trust me with Mick? I really can't wait until you turn back. Fuck you. Mick, the wine was delicious. I'll see you both in the morning." She left, wanting very badly to slam the door behind her, but she wasn't angry with Mick's door.

"Good job, Josef. It takes a lot to make Beth angry. You managed in what, three minutes? If you were worried, or frightened, why did you turn it into an accusation? Unwarranted, by the way, although I was tempted."

Josef shook his head sadly. "And I actually wouldn't have cared if you had. I just hate this fear. I can't do this much longer. Unless humanity is wiped from the face of the earth, I swear on her life that I will never use this compound again. No amount of food and no amount of sun-warmed skin is worth this feeling of helplessness. I'm sorry Mick." He rose, draining his glass. "Thanks for the wine. I'd better go see Beth."

"See? You're learning. Another couple of months, and.."

Mick smiled as the door closed behind Josef.

* * *

Sorry this took so long, but more soon. Thanks for your patience, and your reviews are always appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I haven't seen her ride in years," Mick told Josef as they stood together, watching Beth gallop away from the stable, toward where they stood near the back of the house. "She was such a natural, fearless."

"As the only thing I've had the pleasure of seeing her ride until just now was me, oh, and you, but that wasn't such a pleasure, I am feeling unnaturally jealous of the lucky horse she chose. Would it be wrong to kill the horse?" Josef asked.

"Yes, Josef, it would be wrong," Mick laughed.

Beth brought the horse to an expertly controlled stop just feet from where they stood. "Are you gentlemen going to join me? I'm anxious to see what this big boy can do," she smiled, stroking the Arabian's strong neck.

"I can't," said Mick sadly. "I never learned to ride as a human, and animals are not friends of vampires."

"And I'm not going until you get naked," Josef added.

"This isn't moonlight, Josef. It's daytime, it's chilly, and it's drizzling. Come on, you big baby, cowboy up."

Josef sighed as he turned to Mick. "You know where to find my attorneys if I die out there somewhere." He strode toward the stable as Beth climbed from her saddle, carefully pulling the reigns forward over the horse's head.

"I didn't know you rode Western, too," Mick said as the horse began lazily eating some grass.

"Yup. Spent some quite a few vacations down in Texas, pardner." She gazed at his wistful face, adding, "I do wish you could join us. Although if I know Josef, you'll have his company soon. He'll be whining that he's cold and his rear-end hurts, and couldn't we just watch Animal Planet instead."

Mick laughed. "Then I guess I'll just grab my down time while I can. Josef and I have some serious business to discuss later. Personally, I'd rather watch you ride."

Beth appreciated the tenderness with which he spoke, and leaned to kiss him. "You are the sweetest man."

"Mr. Goodbar, that's me," he said, but his look betrayed his shallow words. "Whoa, here comes a surprise."

Josef cantered across the field, elegantly seated atop his horse.

"I knew he'd choose that Quarter Horse," Beth said as she took the reins back over her horse's head. "Want to give me a hand here?" She stood beside her horse, left foot already perched in the stirrup.

Mick had seen her mount a horse many times, and knew she needed his help like a dog needed roller skates. But he did appreciate her wanting his touch, and gently boosted her up into the saddle, gazing at the horizon long after she and Josef had disappeared from his view.

He spent the time alone sitting on the back porch, drinking blood from a young woman who smiled shyly but responded wildly, and considering his feelings about Coraline. Josef was right; the electricity that sparked between them had never abated since the day they had met. They had to get her out from under Lance's hideous and depraved control, and frankly, they had to do something about Lance, as well. He wasn't sure how they would manage that. However, even if it took crawling to Yalda on bloodied knees and begging her to use her time-honed powers of persuasion on Lance, he'd do it happily. Coraline had suffered enough.

The distant sound of hooves pounding rapidly across the soft, wet ground spurred Mick from his musings. In the distance, he saw Beth, leaning forward, urging her horse across the field several yards in front of Josef, who spurred his charge, trying vainly to overtake Beth. She was breathtakingly beautiful in that moment; blue eyes clear and intently focused, cheeks pink with the wind and excitement, moving as one with the enormous beast beneath her. She spotted him, and expertly drove the horse toward the house, straightening her seat, slowing the horse easily and naturally with her legs. Josef continued to race toward the stables as Beth walked her horse toward Mick.

"Pretty fancy riding, lady."

"He's a great horse, aren't you, boy," she said, lightly tugging his rain-dampened mane, looking as happy as he'd ever seen her. "He's so responsive, he'll give you everything. I wish I had one just like him. I'd better get him back to the stables; he's thirsty and hungry and deserves a good brushing. See you later."

Josef was the first to appear at the house. "Beth is grooming and feeding that horse, if that's what you were going to ask."

"I assumed that, Josef. I was thinking that we'd better get working on the Coraline problem. Your time as a human is running out, and we could be set to go when it does, if we start on it now."

"Work, work, work. Okay, let's go to the library and see what we have." His mobile rang as he moved toward the heavy oak door. "Kostan." He listened intently, his expression hardening. "Like hell they will. Look, I don't care if you have to personally stand in front of that plane, you will not let them leave until those papers are signed." He paced the room, intense anger turning his normally inscrutable countenance an angry red. "I will be there in a couple of hours. And if they are not there, you have seen your last sunset." Jamming the phone into his pocket, he turned to face Mick. "I have to leave immediately. I'd hoped we would all enjoy this together, but alas, the best-laid plans… Come with me. I have a surprise for you."

Mick followed Josef to his bedroom, curiosity piqued. Josef opened his briefcase, palming what looked like a small pillbox. He reached into his pocket and produced a small, ornate switchblade, which he took great pleasure in unsheathing.

"Roll up your sleeve Mick; I really do have to leave right now." He opened the box, revealing just a dab of the compound. "I'm sorry it isn't more. It was all I could save from the dose they gave me. It might buy you a day or two, I'm not sure. What I do know is that I'm starting to feel cold, on the inside. It's wearing off Mick, and by the time I get back here tomorrow, I'll be me again." He made a small cut to Mick's forearm, and scraped the precious bit of the gel into the wound he'd created. "I'd hoped the three of us could enjoy this together. Looks like it will just be you and Beth." He closed the blade, adding, "I'm sorry it couldn't be more. But you'll always have as much as you want in the future."

Mick knew it would be a half hour or so before the affects took over and he would once again be human. "Thank you, Josef, I'm…"

"I know. Just promise you'll do a couple of things you didn't have the chance to last time. And take care of Beth until I get back." Mick nodded, moved by Josef's thoughtfulness. "See you sometime tomorrow."

When Beth returned from the stables, Josef was nowhere to be found, and Mick was staring at her strangely. "What's up? Where's Josef? I thought you two would be huddled together in secret talks."

"Josef is on his way back to L.A. You should call him, he'll explain." He wondered if he should mention his change, or surprise her when they sat down to the lunch that was being prepared for them.

"I'll call him soon. Riding always makes me so hungry, and whatever's cooking smells delicious. Want to keep me company?"

"I'll do more than that," he said as he rose to follow her into the kitchen.

"Are you human again?" Beth asked as Mick's face lit up when he saw the spread of food on the table; fried chicken with country gravy on the side, hot biscuits, green salad glistening with buttermilk dressing and an apple cobbler for desert. Mick nodded, pushing in her chair and nearly tripping over himself to get to his seat across the table.

"What makes you ask?"

"The fact that you're chewing on a chicken thigh is a dead giveaway. How, and when, did this happen?"

"Josef had a tiny bit of the compound hidden away. Maybe a day's worth, who knows? He thought we'd all enjoy it together while we were here, but unfortunately, his deal with the Chinese seems to have hit a snag, and he has to put out the fire."

"I'll enjoy it with you, Mick. We'll ride after we eat, just a little, and maybe we can go out to dinner, or dancing, something, anything you'd like to do. I'm so happy for you. I just wish it could last a little longer."

Mick nodded. "Me, too. Maybe someday, if Josef's scientists find the cure…"

"When. When they find it." She squeezed his hand, which was not an easy thing to do, and felt almost dangerous, given the gusto with which Mick was eating.

"Okay, _when_ they find it." His concentration returned to his plate, with the quiet broken almost exclusively by the "mmm's" and "this is delicious".

That was fine with Beth, she enjoyed Mick's being human far more than Josef's. Mick actively kept his memory of being human alive, and relished every breath he took as one. Josef, on the other hand, had abandoned his human ways centuries before, and was disinclined to repeat the experience. She was sorry Josef was not here to appreciate the joy his gift brought Mick, but she was happy they would spend his human time together.

Mick sat stiffly in his saddle, feeling like a fool as Beth led him around the corral, cooing at the horse and trying to get Mick to loosen up. Fear was not a good thing for a horse to smell. "I'm letting go now, Mick, you're in control." She watched from the center of the ring as Mick tentatively led the horse slowly around in circles, gradually relaxing, finally smiling as his confidence grew. When it seemed he had relaxed enough, Beth asked, "Ready for the trail?"

Mick could hardly admit he was not, nodding his assent. He watched as Beth climbed easily into the saddle, leaning to open the gate as they made there was onto a wide, flat trail where they could walk side-by-side, though not as closely as he would have preferred. The smell of the wet, fresh air and the startling green of the landscape soon calmed him, and they ambled along in the drizzle, enjoying the earthy solitude.

"Too bad Josef isn't here to see this," Mick said.

"You think so? He'd be racing around like an idiot, and your horse would be happily racing behind his. He is quite an equestrian, but he learned when people rode a horse until it tired, and then took another. No, this is much more pleasant. It's beautiful here."

Mick inhaled a deep breath. "That it is. By the way, I talked to one of the hands. He assures me there's a restaurant, with live jazz, not ten miles from here. Seems his wife likes it, and we can follow them over there, if you'd like."

"Yes, let's do it. I'd love to see more of the area, and it's always nice to hear live music." That settled, they rode a bit further, until the trail narrowed and became rocky, then circled back to the stables.

*****

All she had to wear was the wrinkle-proof black dress whose home was her overnight bag. She was glad she never removed it from its resting place; she was sure that even in this backwater, a restaurant with live jazz would expect their female clientele to be clad in something other than jeans. She wished she looked a bit less like a harried tourist, so she added the jewelry she'd worn on the plane and went a little heavier on the make-up. Sighing at the mirror, she decided she was glad Mick loved her.

"You look nice," he said as he helped her into the rented Range Rover. He liked slippery, flowing fabrics on women and he thought Beth looked great in just about anything. Following closely behind the pick-up containing Jimmy and the birthday girl, they were at the quaint brick restaurant within the half-hour.

It was a nice place, with dim lighting, cozy, semi-circular booths, and pristine white tablecloths. Mick requested the small table not far from where the trio was playing easy jazz, and the congenial waiter announced the specials as he handed them their menus. Mick was thrilled that prime rib was the meat special that night, and allowed the waiter to suggest a wine that would tastefully accommodate both his and Beth's meal.

Soft music played as they ate, though it didn't sound much like what Beth thought of as jazz, but Mick seemed to enjoy it, a faraway look in his eyes. "Penny for them," Beth said as she laid her napkin aside.

"What? Oh, yeah, I was just reminiscing," he smiled. "I used to play in a band like that one. Guitar, some vocals. I loved it, and thought it might be a career. Then I met Coraline, and everything changed. You can ne a great technician when you're.. Like me. But the passion, the artistry is reserved for humans."

She remembered the picture she'd seen of him, a broad smile on his face, fingers fretting some unheard chord. "Excuse me," she said as the band finished their number.

He figured she was going to freshen up, but she stopped in front of the band, smiling and chatting, then came back with the guitarist. "Mick, this is Billy. He'd be happy to take a little break. Will you play for me?"

He wanted to, but he had not played with a band in more than fifty years. "Nice to meet you, Billy," he said, shaking the man's hand. "I haven't played for a long time, but I appreciate the offer."

"Go on, man, it's cool. Nobody knows music here, it's just background noise for them, and no one will know the difference. Except my girl and yours." He's gestured toward a dark-skinned beauty sitting at the bar, who smiled brightly at him. "Go on. I could use a minute."

Billy clearly wanted to spend some time with his girl, and Beth was looking at him expectantly. "Thanks man. I appreciate the chance." Billy nodded and went towards the bar as Mick made his way to the little stage. A moment later, they started to play.

Beth didn't know the song and it mattered not one bit. Mick started a little tentatively, but was soon smiling and tapping his foot, his fingers flying over the strings, even playing a short solo, and ending with a smattering of applause. They played another, then a third, before it was their break time, and the canned music began to play. Mick returned to the table, flushed and smiling, and planted a kiss on her forehead as he sat.

"You're really good. Can I have your autograph?" Beth teased, and bumped against him affectionately.

"No," he answered. "I'm not sure I could hold a pen right now. Thanks, Beth, I really enjoyed that. It's been a long, long time." He took her hand, and kissed the palm lightly.

"The pleasure really was mine. You're really good. Really. I wish you'd play for me all night."

"I wish I could, too. Not my gig, though."

"Let's go."

"Not yet. I made a request, and when they come back, I hope you'll dance with me."

She nodded, smiling and hoping she was not projecting her feelings onto her face. She knew, once again, in this moment that she loved him. And that because she did, she couldn't let him know. He deserved someone perfect, someone just for him, and she knew that she was no longer that woman. What she selfishly wanted was to live with this warm, human Mick, cherish him, and make a life with him. And live with Josef, share his passions and love, live the wild ride with him.

So they danced, and Beth just enjoyed the feeling of his warm body against hers, swaying to romantic music, knowing it was just for tonight, just for right now. When the song ended, she was hesitant to unwind herself from his arms. Mick smiled at her, hugged her closer in his embrace, then let her go, moving to thank the band for the song, and again for the opportunity they'd given him this evening.

"Shall we?" he asked, holding her sweater as she slipped into it.

"I wish we were in Jimmy's old pick-up," Beth said as they drove toward the beach house.

"I'm sure he'd trade. This is a nice ride."

She hesitated before explaining herself. "I just wish this had a bench seat, and I could lay my head on your shoulder and close my eyes."

"I'd make you put on your seatbelt anyway," he said.

"I can be pretty persuasive when I want to be."

"That you can." He glanced at her smiling eyes, and wished, not for the first time, that he'd never left her alone in London with Josef. He would never stop loving her, no matter who else came into his life. Hell, he'd share her with Josef, if she'd agree to it. But he couldn't change the past, and Beth belonged to Josef now. "Tell you what. I'll build a great roaring fire, we'll have some wine, and you can lay your head on my shoulder for as long as you like. At zero miles per hour."

He was as good as his word, building the fire in the bedroom she would have shared with Josef, had he been there. He moved the worn-in leather loveseat in front of the hearth, and Beth sat beside him, staring at the leaping flames.

"It's perfect, Mick. This day with you was perfect. If Josef's crew does find the cure, I'll teach you to ride. You'll love it."

"I think I'll take you up on that. Seems like a perfect way to relax, clear your head. And I agree, this was a great day." He fell silent, watching the fire, feeling its warmth on his skin, concentrating on the sensation, hoping to deflect his awareness of the heat that had been rising inside him all evening. And trying very hard not to look at Beth.

She placed her glass on the table, and wrapped her hands around his arm as she rested her head against him. The fire, the wine, and most of all Mick's proximity, forced her to train her gaze at the fire burning hot and bright before her. Too bad, she couldn't escape the thought that it paled before the blaze inside her that warmed her heart and dampened her core. Maybe she should fake a yawn, call it a night. But when he drained his glass, and put it aside, he slid his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to rest gently against him. She heard his heart, beating a rapid tattoo that she couldn't deny was a rhythm of burgeoning excitement that matched her own. "Did you bring your iPod? There's a dock by the bed. I'd love to dance some more."

Reluctantly, he rose. "I'll go get it."

Beth knew exactly what Josef would expect. That she would fall into Mick's waiting arms, make love with him all night, and never say a word, keeping secret their affair. He wouldn't hold a trace of anger, or jealousy; he wanted her happiness, always. It wasn't Josef that would keep her from Mick this night. Staring at the ring she wore, she knew it was her; she was simply so filled with emotion, with love for the human Mick, she knew if they did any more than dance, she wouldn't want to let him go. Ever. Either.

After searching his bag, Mick remembered he had left the damned iPod in the jacket he'd worn on the ride. Of course, he couldn't remember, he could hardly remember how to spell his own name. His thoughts focused solely on Josef's words, encouraging him to share his human love with the human he loved. His heart clutched in his chest, wanting her so badly, knowing that for her, it would be no more than a sweet pastime with the man she was no longer in love with. No, he'd stick to the dancing. No reason to have his heart crushed on the one day it could really love.

"Found it," he said as he placed the iPod in its dock, choosing his "Mellow" playlist and adjusting the sound. "Sorry it took me so long, not only don't I move as quickly as I usually do, but I couldn't remember where I left it." Shut up, St. John, you're babbling. This human stuff was a bit unnerving.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said, extending her right hand in his direction. "There's a handsome man who promised me a dance."

Mick was not at all sure this was a good idea, until he held her soft hand in his. Heat coursed through his palm. His right hand moved to cover the curve just below her waist as he swayed in time to the music, exploring the rhythm not just of the music, but also of her body. "Know why I like your dress?"

"Wrinkle free?" she tried to joke, but her voice sounded low and needy, even to her.

"No. Want another guess, or my reason?"

"Tell me," she said, looking up at his face.

"Because I love the way it caresses your skin when you move, spills around your legs when you sit, the way it brushes against me as we dance."

Beth swallowed hard as the last of her resolve faded into memory. Her hand rose from its resting place on his shoulder to caress his jaw, stubbled as always with the five o'clock shadow she found so attractive. Lips parting, inviting him to kiss her.

His RSVP was immediate, his mouth brushing her open lips with gentle insistence. "You're sure?" he whispered, cementing her desire with his warm breath against her sensitive ear.

Her mouth found his in answer, the tip of her tongue searching the ridge of his teeth for the sharp incisors, absent now with his humanity. Her hand slid down the firm cord of his neck, stopping to feel the strong pulse at its base, the rapid, steady beat sending her spirit soaring. If only for this moment, she knew he had exactly what he wanted. And they would share exactly what he needed.

Slowly, she unbuttoned his shirt, teasing the hair she exposed with light brushes of fingers and lips. In response, she heard his jagged intake of breath, felt a subtle shiver of his warm body as, involuntarily, he pulled her closer.

Freeing the final button, her hands slid slowly down his sides as she sank to her knees, rubbing her face against the straining heat in his pants, pausing only to work the buckle of his belt with trembling hands. She glanced up as she took his zipper between her teeth, pulling it slowly down as he steadied himself with hands that stroked her hair lovingly.

The feel of her breath on him as she took his pants down his legs, nails raking the backs of his thighs as she freed him, was almost more than his control could bear. Time froze as her eyes, pupils dilated with pure lust, met his. His thumbs glanced over her cheekbones, holding her just one moment before her hand guided him against her lips.

"If I die right now, at least I've known heaven," Mick thought as Beth's soft lips encircled him, her moist, hot mouth slowing teasing its way down his straining shaft. Eyes squeezed tightly shut, he felt her hands knead his ass as her mouth and tongue became more demanding, driving him closer to the edge than he cared to be just yet. "Beth, stop," he croaked, robbed of his voice by his delicious distraction.

"Mmm", was her response, which apparently meant no, as she seemed to be increasing her efforts at pleasing him.

"Beth." His voice sounded stronger to his ears, and he opened his eyes, trying to regain some semblance of control.

Big mistake.

When he saw her, cheeks concave with suckling, moist eyes glancing, then locking with his, control became impossible, and he roared her name as he held her head still, spilling himself into her mouth, jumping at the contractions of her throat as she swallowed, then caressing her face as he shuddered, then stilled. He stroked her hair, smiling down at her as she nestled him against her cheek. Mick went to his knees in front of her, pulling her close and kissing her madly, endlessly, the taste of him in her mouth making him crazy all over again. Wanting to prolong this night, needing to regain control, Mick rose, pulling her to her feet with him. He poured water from the crystal carafe on the bedside table, offering her the glass first.

He pulled the lofty comforter from the bed, spreading it in front of the fireplace and leading her to its center. Sweeping her hair from his path, his lips found the back of her neck as his fingers found her zipper, which opened in one smooth, swift stroke. His hands moved inside, slipping the dress from her shoulders, watching as it slid down her body to lie at her feet. She wore a short, rose-colored chemise beneath, the warm silk caressing the firm mounds of her bottom. "You are so beautiful," he said as his hands wrapped around her midriff, pulling her back close against him.

Beth thought that she couldn't be happier, held against his warm, strong body, the taste of him lingering still in her mouth.

Until his hands began lightly sliding the smooth silk over the skin of her belly, down the sides of her hips, sensuous figure eights that soon made her sure there _was _something that could make her happier. She wriggled against him as his lips trailed heat up and down her neck, against her ear.

"You're so beautiful," he said softly. "So hot. I can't wait to feel myself inside you."

Her hands found his, desperately directing them to her straining nipples, to her wet center, but he continued his maddeningly slow caresses, all the while driving her further along by telling her how much he wanted her, how he couldn't wait to taste the sweet honey he would find between her thighs, that he wanted her again and again. She tried every ploy; rubbing herself against his growing hardness, trying to pull away, until finally, in her uncontrollable frustration, she brought her hands to her own breasts, squeezing her nipples, toying with them in her effort towards release.

He spun her around at that very moment, lifting the chemise by its hem and tugging it over her head. One arm wound around to support her back; the other answered her call, stroking her breasts, lightly pinching one nipple while his mouth captured the other, while her moans of pleasure grew louder. His fingers found the elastic of her panties, and pretty as he thought they were, they covered something he wanted and he tore them away without a second thought.

"Mmm" he said as he slid a finger between her drenched folds, "Is this for me?"

She gasped as her body shook at just that light touch, and her eyes flew open when he took his wet finger into his mouth. "Delicious." He slid to his knees and she tensed, anticipating that the slightest touch of his tongue would send her soaring over the edge. Instead, he brought her down with him. He lay quickly on his back, his hand stroking the thigh beside his head. Coaxing her atop him, he said, "Please. Let me drown in you."

She needed no further persuasion, resting her thighs on either side of his head. He spread her shining, slick lips with his fingers while his tongue traced a slow path from her clit to her center, lapping at the moisture streaming from her. In that moment, he felt her body tense, and he slid his tongue inside her as best he could, feeling her walls pulse around him, trying to coax him further inside, hearing his name repeated between her moans and gasps. He kissed and licked her lovingly as her breathing steadied, and finally she moved down to slide over his straining cock. Grabbing her by the hips, he sat up, pulling her fully down the length of him as he did. He held her there, gazing into her eyes as she wriggled atop him, wanting to start their rhythm, afraid of what might happen if they didn't. He smiled as he loosened his grasp, allowing her to move at her will, thrusting up to meet her as she rode him faster.

"Not yet," he said, pushing her backward, firmly inside her as he slowed the pace. He propped himself on one elbow and reached between them to stroke her slowly while he pivoted his hips to touch yet another place inside her that made her scream with pleasure.

Maybe it was that scream that caused it. Or maybe it was the way she clenched her muscles around him, or bit at his chest. But suddenly, his well-planned control gave way, and he thrust deeply into her, over and again, as her legs crushed his sides and her hands grasped his ass. She was pulling him into her and he was willingly falling, though it wasn't the thrusts of hips, not the wild dance their tongues did, it was his Beth, urging him to open his eyes so she could see him. His eyes met hers, and involuntarily he yelled her name when he felt her clench around him, and he poured into her, her hands moving to hold his face.

As she kissed him deeply, her heart opened to him as her body was. As he held her body tightly to his. As she whispered, over and over, "I love you."

* * *

Action on its way, reviews appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

I was drowning. Laurelin threw the life raft.

* * *

Chapter 9

Beth's thoughts drifted between the man who held her in his arms, and the vampire waiting a few hundred miles away. Her little-girl crush on the man who had fought and saved her life had matured into a deep, abiding love that she could not deny. It didn't seem to matter at all that she was also deeply in love with Josef, and felt his absence every moment. Almost every moment. When Mick was making love to her, she thought of nothing but the sensations consuming her.

She wanted them both, always. And knew that one of them could not share. The one who'd just stirred, involuntarily pulling her closer to him as he woke.

"Good morning," she said, stroking the arm that enfolded her.

"You're awake." His lips brushed her hair, and he felt hers against his wrist.

Wriggling her bottom closer against his morning erection, she laughed. "I see you are, too." She turned her face to his, pressing a kiss to his lips that could not be interpreted as anything but an invitation. He got it, the hand that held her moving immediately to gently squeeze her breast, caress her stomach, and lightly brush her mound. Her response was immediate and she knew that with his hand trailing once again across her abdomen toward her sex, he'd know it very soon.

As his fingers slid between her wet folds, a moan escaped his lips, and he turned her under him, finding her center and sliding smoothly deep inside her. With the barest of movements, she felt his heat dance across her nerve-endings, fingers pinching one aching nipple, mouth attending to the other, another finger thrumming her clit, all the while pivoting deeply inside her. She quaked and writhed, head thrashing mindlessly side-to-side, overwhelmed by the completeness of her stimulation, coming again, then again, shouting his name, and still he continued as if he could not please her enough. Suddenly, she felt him tense, and pull his mouth to hers as his orgasm overtook him.

"Sorry," he said, looking most sincere as they lay in the afterglow of satisfaction.

"Okay. I'll swallow the bait. What are you sorry for?" Her mind wanted to run over the possibilities, really, it did, but she found herself still unable to think at all.

"Best I could do on an empty stomach." His grin of self-satisfaction faded as her pillow flew toward his head.

"Brat."

He laughed, kissing her happily, looking as satisfied as she.

* * *

As they walked across the tarmac to the small private jet that awaited them, Beth wondered if she had that silly grin that people got when they were thoroughly satisfied. She'd caught herself singing while she took a short, final ride on the magnificent horse she'd used the day before. The trail was beautiful, life was beautiful, and she felt herself the luckiest woman on at least three continents. She loved the two most wonderful men she'd ever known, and at this moment, they both loved her right back. Josef was like a magnificent lion, proud, vain, and unfailingly protective of his pride. Mick was a man so in tune with humanity, so moral, and loving beyond her most heroic fantasies. She knew she was a very lucky woman, indeed.

Boarding the charter that Josef had arranged, they were greeted by a hyperactive brunette in a company uniform. "Are you two newlyweds? I just love it when we have newlyweds, they're so cute!" The greeting their flight attendant extended as they fastened their seatbelts took them both by surprise, and both laughed long and hard.

"Not newlyweds. Old friends," Mick said, and Beth was not sure she liked that answer, until she saw the sweet smile he gave her.

"With benefits," Beth added, watching as Mick's cheeks colored as she suspected they would, now that he was human. As the man moved away, nodding knowingly, Beth gave Mick's hand a squeeze. "I love you Mr. St. John."

"Yeah, yeah, of course you do, what's not to love?" He was embarrassed about the blush, but he suspected they probably did look like newlyweds, aglow with their warmth toward each other.

As the short flight came to a close, Mick wondered how he'd feel now, watching Beth throw herself into Josef's arms, seeing the love between them, feeling so strongly toward her, and so very deeply grateful to Josef, who'd made this very special day possible, endangering himself to do so. It didn't matter that the dose had worn off half an hour ago; Josef had made an incredible gesture of friendship. He decided he just wouldn't look. Josef's house had very nice ceilings.

* * *

The door flew open before they had a chance to knock, and Josef swept Beth into his arms. No time to look at the ceiling, Mick was confronted by the pure joy on his friend's face, a joy reflected on Beth's.

It sucked. It royally, thoroughly, and completely sucked. Mick had never seen Josef so happy. Beth… he had seen her as happy. But Josef, open-faced, joyous… The moment imprinted itself on his memory. With certainty, he knew that he had to let Josef call the shots. He would jeopardize neither his friend's happiness nor Beth's. His own? That had been but momentary for more than fifty years, and he suspected that it would be that way as long as he survived.

"Sorry my little gift didn't last longer, Mick. But the cadre of ladies awaiting your luncheon desires grows impatient. Why don't you go have someone to eat, and we'll get down to the business at hand when you're done." Josef had glanced at him briefly before speaking, but his gaze went immediately back to Beth, and Mick knew that while the willing freshies were always available to him, Josef wanted a sip of the woman he loved. Privately.

"I could eat," Mick said. "Give me half an hour and I'll be ready to help plan this incursion."

* * *

Their discussion lasted but an hour, Josef having worked out most of the physical logistics the previous day. The jet, a seaplane and two small boats awaited his instructions. The matter at hand was how many accomplices, and how quickly they should launch their attack. Both agreed it should be soon; Lance and his bizarre entourage were far too dangerous to Josef's plans to allow their existence much longer. While Mick's motives were personal, he feared Lance would tire of his little torture games at any moment, and Coraline would die, so expediency was high on his list as well.

"Logan will control their security system. Apparently, he and Britt have already tested their capabilities, undiscovered, so I'm confident that we're ready on that end. What we need is muscle, but I don't want more than two men. Any larger a group is far too likely to be discovered." Josef sat back in his chair and waited for Mick's input.

"What about me?" Beth asked. "What do I get to do?"

"Nothing," the men answered as one.

"Why?"

"Too dangerous," and "You could be killed," were their simultaneous responses.

"I have an idea that will get me through the front door unimpeded. And I'm certain you boys can handle everything inside, with my help. I've been thinking about this for days. I will be the perfect distraction."

"No!" More emphatic this time, but no less simultaneous.

"You won't even consider my idea? My two champions, the men who both claim to love me, and neither of you will even listen?" She thoroughly understood their motives for not wanting her involvement. But she was angry. She knew she could pull it off. Ancient or not, she knew men. And she was fairly certain she knew vampires well enough.

"Beth, I feel free to speak for both of us on this point," Mick said. "We don't want you hurt or killed. Lance could kill either one of us. Or both. He's not getting a shot at you."

"So I just sit here with the freshies and knit body bags while the heroes go off to battle?"

Josef nodded. "Works for me. And if possible, use hemp. It's renewable."

She stood. "I'm leaving. You boys can hatch your scheme, and I'll stay out of your way. I'll see you both later." She turned and left the room without waiting for a reply.

* * *

"We are going to be two very sorry men," Josef said.

With a nod of his head, Mick agreed. "I'll leave before she comes back."

"The hell you will. I'm not afraid of Lance, though I probably should be. But Beth, angry and motivated? Oh, no, you're staying right here."

* * *

Beth sat at her vanity, staring at the silver-capped bottle. It sickened her, now that she knew and liked so many vampires, but still she was glad she'd kept the vile-tasting substance. It would serve her purpose tonight. And it very possibly could save Coraline for Mick. She loved him enough to be brave. She opened the bottle, touched the powder to her tongue. Looking at herself in the mirror with a wicked smile, she knew she would just have to convince them…

* * *

Josef was not so sure they had a great plan. Good, yes, but not great. The muscle would take care of the perimeter, and then join them for the main event. He assumed that Lance would kill Coraline; one look at Mick, and Lance would do it just for the pleasure of causing Mick pain. It was what it was, they had to do it now, and they had "Tibor" on board to lend an air of legitimacy to the visit. They would use tracer rounds, which should burn Lance from the inside out in seconds. He would love to watch the black-eyed bastard try to recover from that.

"So it's settled."

"It's the best we can do," Mick said unenthusiastically. He'd thought about everything that could go wrong, and decided everything could go wrong. He didn't like playing sergeant, but his cure was on the line and for that, he'd sacrifice almost anything. Especially since the teasing dose that Josef had given him had worn off a few hours before.

"Your enthusiasm is overwhelming. Let's eat before Beth comes back. We don't want to put too much pressure on our girl."

"Our girl? That's very generous of you, Josef. What gives?"

"Let's eat. How do you feel about Thai? I've got some visitors."

"Thai work's for me."

* * *

Josef had just run the first table at eight ball when they heard Beth enter the foyer and ask where they were.

"Damsel to the rescue," Mick said as Beth entered the room. He smiled at her, then sighed and added, "Oh hell."

"Wow. You look beautiful. What did we do to deserve this?" Josef didn't really care why Beth had clearly spent a lot of time on her make-up and hair. But he certainly appreciated her effort.

"This is what happens when you don't listen to the woman you love."

"What?" Josef asked.

"Funny." Beth looked to Mick, and she knew immediately that he knew what she'd done.

"I thought you got rid of that stuff."

"What stuff?" Josef asked.

"You were wrong," Beth said. "Josef's never met this part of me. And just because you didn't enjoy it doesn't mean he won't." She smiled in Josef's direction, locking her eyes to his. "I think Josef will love it."

"Love what? With what part of you am I unfamiliar? And why do you sound like 1-800-do-me- now? Not that I'm complaining." Josef was confused, mostly at Mick's reaction to this very seductive Beth.

_Okay_, thought Mick. _Calm_ _down. Control yourself. Everything's different now_.

"I love the coat, Beth. And I'll be more than happy to help you out of it…"

Beth moved closer to Josef, and robbed him of the rest of his thought when she ran her tongue up his neck, nipped his ear and whispered, "Thank you Josef, it does seem exceptionally warm in here." He slipped the coat off her shoulders, and she smiled knowingly at Mick's reaction. She'd worked hard to look much like a character from L.A. Confidential, smoldering vintage silk charmeuse clinging to her curves, sliding off her shoulder to nearly reveal one breast before she slid it sensuously back into place. "You two finish your game. I'll just pour myself a glass of champagne and wait."

She moved to the bar, found a bottle in the wine safe, and made quite a show of opening it and pouring her glass before climbing up on a barstool and crossing her legs seductively. She saw that Josef could not take his eyes from her, and Mick looked everywhere but at her. But he hadn't exposed her ploy, either. That encouraged her, and she raised her glass to her lips, savoring the feel of the luxurious bubbles as they bathed her palate.

"If it's that good, I'll have some," Josef said.

In a husky voice, Beth replied, "It's delicious. I'll be happy to pour you a glass. Mick, would you like some, too?"

Mick finally looked in her direction. At the luscious curve of her breast, peeking out of the front of a dress Coraline would have worn sixty years ago. At the dark-red fingernails that held the neck of the bottle as if it were stiff, living flesh that she was anxious to please. He took in her moist, crimson lips, parted in invitation. Now, they'd been lovers. He'd tasted the sweet, red life of her. And he knew without doubt that he would very definitely enjoy some, too. "Thanks, I'll have a glass."

Mick set his cue against the table and started in her direction, but she adroitly carried all three glasses to where the men stood, stepping between them as she offered each his drink.

"A toast," she said, "To the success of your mission." The subtle ring of the crystal glasses meeting still sounded in her ears as she parted her lips, touching the tip of her tongue to the rim of the glass before tilting her head back and draining it. Both men stood mesmerized. She felt a surge of power, certain that she was the most enticing woman on earth. She brushed parted lips briefly against Mick's, and then Josef's in turn, before sliding from between them to refill her glass.

"Does it matter that I'm clearly missing something?" Josef asked, his voice rough with desire.

"Miss me already?" Beth asked after another long, deep swallow at the golden liquid bubbling in the crystal flute. She sashayed back across the room, reaching between them to rest her glass on the edge of the table. "The champagne's making me warm." One hand found her neck, trailing slowly to lift the fabric away from her body, allowing them a brief peek at one taut nipple.

Mick hesitated, reason returning to his lust-fogged mind. Yes, they had made love. Yes, she was beautiful, seductive and he wanted her very badly. He even thought he had an idea of what her plan might be. However, he also knew all too well how she'd feel in the morning; embarrassed, ashamed and full of regret. "Josef, may I have a moment alone with Beth?"

"Unlikely, my friend," Josef answered, sure fingers mimicking the trail Beth's had mapped, savoring another glance at her. "Your turn." Mick reached out, his fingers unavoidably brushing her breast as he touched the soft fabric.

Beth looked at Mick, innocent yet defiant, as she turned her back to Josef. "Any offers to help me out of this?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder Josef.

He skimmed his fingers languidly across her collarbones and down her arms, as his lips brushed her shoulder. She arched her back, gazing at Mick all the while.

The ivory dress she wore clung to the outline of her breasts, gossamer silk caressed her smooth torso, clung to the curve of her stomach, draped her round hips as she swayed her body into Josef's. Mick swallowed hard, his resolve momentarily weakening as Josef ran his hand down her side, causing Beth an involuntary gasp as her nipples hardened against the soft fabric.

"Josef, please. One moment is all I ask."

Josef raised his head from Beth's shoulder, staring at Mick as if he'd grown multiple heads. "Fine. One minute." He turned to walk away, then turned back, clasping one hand behind Beth's neck to steady her as the other traced an open-palmed route from her neck to the space between her legs, cupping and lifting as his mouth covered hers. Releasing her, he left the room without looking back, breathlessly reiterating, "One minute."

"I'm leaving," Mick said. "I know what you took, and I know how you'll feel in the morning. You don't really want this little threesome, not like this."

"Oh, but I do." And she did. The simple movement of air in the room stimulated every nerve ending in her skin. The very idea of these two men, under her control, making love to her all night long was enough to drive her orgasm. "The first time I took the drug was a lifetime ago. I wasn't in love with Josef, and you wouldn't sleep with me at the time. I want it. And I want you to stay."

She moved closer to him as she spoke and her heat was overwhelming. The voice, the way she brushed against him. "You do, don't you?" She nodded.

"Time's up," Josef said as he joined them.

Mick's lip raised in an ironic half-smile. "I was just leaving."

"Mick, I want you to see a therapist. Tonight, if possible. You are clearly out of your mind."

"Don't go," Beth said, one hand lifting the hem of her dress slowly, revealing the embroidered lace top of one thigh-high stocking.

Josef stood enthralled at the sight of her, and was seriously concerned about Mick. Beth was different in a most amazing way. She was powerful in her self-assurance, exuding a sense of unbridled sexuality he'd never witnessed before. It was almost as if she'd been turned.

"Why don't you boys finish your game? I'll have a seat on that big comfy couch." She sashayed across the room, perching at the edge of the couch before lounging back against the pillows.

"I think I'd rather join you." Josef set his cue down.

"Rack 'em up," she replied, stretching one arm over her head. Moistening her lips with the tip of her tongue, she added, "Winner's choice of my treasures."

"No fair," Mick pouted as Josef racked the balls in an instant, grinning all the while. "He always wins."

"Ah." She fixed her gaze on Mick, while her hand ran up her thigh, exposing the soft flesh above her stocking. Teasing her finger beneath it to gently massage her inner thigh, she added, "But I didn't say what the consolation prize was."

She watched, amused, as Josef played at vampire speed, running the table in seconds. Mick was right; he stood no chance of winning against Josef's gazillion years of experience. Time to level the playing field.

She rose, bypassing the table and heading straight toward the bar, where she'd left her purse. She appreciated the subdued lighting, knowing it would provide some cover for the first of her surprises. "Maybe you two should rest a moment," she said as she once again moved between them. "Have some champagne. My turn to play with the pool table." A hand on each of their chests, she moved her palms in a slow, languid movement that stopped just below each of their belts. With a gentle push there, she directed them back toward the couch. When they had comfortably seated themselves, she opened her purse, palming the small instrument she'd stored there.

"Who wants to be the videographer?" She tossed the camera at them, knowing it would never hit the floor.

Josef caught it. "Can't I hire someone to do this?"

She laughed. "You can take turns. But remember, whoever has it gets to zoom in." She tilted her head down, eyes looking up, all innocence, as she lifted the dress up over her knees, slowly revealing her body to their fervent gazes. She heard the whir of the zoom, and knew Josef was focusing in on the lace thong that had just some into view. Her hands reached behind her, pushing her breasts up and forward toward the unblinking lens. "I could use some help with this," she said, swaying her hips as she moved toward them. Neither man moved as she turned her back to them. But in a second, she felt cool fingers through the thin fabric and felt the zipper slide slowly open. Shuddering with anticipation, she wondered whose fingers they were. Sashaying back to the pool table, she turned toward them with a wicked smile, allowing the dress to flutter to the floor. With a little wiggle, she perched atop the table.

"Perfect." Beth smiled and blew a kiss toward him, so Mick knew he had actually said it aloud. She was so beautiful, and her uncharacteristically bold behavior almost made him re-think turning her. One of his hands slowly palmed his aching cock, and he noticed Josef trying to run the camera with only one hand, and thought that he was probably doing the same.

"To hell with this," Josef said, perching the camera on the back of the couch, as Beth slid a finger between her plump lips, trailing the moistened nail down her throat to one exposed nipple, circling the straining tip as she threw her head back, completely entranced by the sensation. Her fingers moved slowly lower, and then disappeared beneath the thong. She gasped as she stroked her own moisture, so hot, "So wet," she gasped.

Josef was on his feet immediately, tearing at his clothes as he closed the gap between them.

"No! Don't touch me yet," she commanded, still stroking herself. She traced her wet fingers over his lips. "Just watch."

He obeyed, her taste on his lips spurring his excitement higher. Mick moved to stand beside her, having also relieved himself of his clothing.

"My beautiful vampires." She lay back across the table, hips raised by the edge, legs slightly spread, all the while stroking herself in a languid rhythm. Placing one spike-heeled shoe against each of their chests, her fingers returned to her crimson lips. "Can you help me out of this?" She indicated the thong covering what they both wanted most. "Without ripping it this time?" In unison, each put one hand on one of her hips, sliding the lace covering down her thighs as she closed her legs to allow its removal. Watching as they took in surprise number two, her smooth, pale, hairless mound drenched with her excitement.

"Oh my," Josef said, as he leaned forward, placing her leg over his shoulder as his lip met her flowing juices with his tongue. When Josef raised his head to look into the face of the moaning Beth, she saw his fangs.

"No!" she cried. "No blood!"

It was Mick whose hand reached between her parted thighs, stroking slowly, hoping to calm her fears. "Her blood will could make you very ill, you shouldn't taste her tonight. Promise her, Josef."

"What the hell is going on here?" Josef asked as Beth pulled him up beside her on the table, lips locking his in a blinding kiss, as Mick added lips to fingers with a groan of pleasure. When Josef broke contact long enough to look at her, to see the blazing passion in her eyes, he gave in to just the moment, to the sight of her face straining toward orgasm. "That's it baby, come for us." At that moment, just as her body flushed and her toes curled, Mick plunged into her as Josef held her, capturing her cries of release with his lips as his hands traveled her breasts. He felt rather than saw Mick pull out, and trailed kisses and caresses down one side of her body as Mick's mouth and hands travelled up the other.

She'd lost control. She was lost in sensation, pleasure she had never known, reason, language abandoned to primal moans, screams, out-of body ecstasy as she gave herself over to the two of them, completely. Hands kneaded her buttocks, stroked her thighs, pinched her nipples as Josef's mouth found her center, tongue slowly, quickly, slowly circling her, plunging in, Mick's mouth found hers, their endless patience for her pleasure driving her to yet another climax, her hands finding Mick's straining erection as she came. Stroking him, hearing the sounds each man made as their pleasure mounted; she'd lost control and didn't care, wanting only to give as she received. Josef was pulling her off the table, away from Mick, no, Josef was behind her, his hand stroking her clit as he entered her. Her lips met Mick's as Josef bent her further, allowing her to take Mick into her mouth, and together they set a rhythm, moved as one until finally they came together, Mick flooding her mouth as Josef flooded her center. She heard their sounds, mingling with her own, Mick gentling her mouth as Josef kissed her back. She knew she had to let them go, feed. As if reading her mind, Mick kissed her deeply, and then reluctantly moved away, grabbing his discarded clothes as he made for the door.

* * *

Josef gathered her against him in silence, the sound of her heartbeat a symphony of desire in his ears. He knew he should get up and follow Mick, sate his other needs and return to her.

He simply could not leave her alone in this moment. She clung to him, her bravado gone, spent, and vulnerable. "I love you entirely," he whispered, kissing her hair, her eyes, and her lips. "Your heart, your mind, your body."

She looked at him with eyes that shone that same sentiment right back at him. "Josef –"

"What?" he teased, nipping her shoulder, fangs retracted.

"Me, too. Go feed. I can't say I'll be right here waiting; it turns out slate is pretty hard. But I'll be right there," she gestured toward the couch, "Waiting. And I'll tell you what you don't know about tonight."

* * *

She pulled on her dress and sat on the couch next to Mick, who had returned nearly as Josef left her. He pulled her close to him, and she naturally lay against him, as if she were meant to be there.

"Mick, promise me something?"

A wink and a nod answered her question, and she continued. "When we rescue Coraline…"

"When _we_ rescue Coraline?" He said the words, but knew they were fruitless. He suspected he knew her plan, that she would be the distraction, and while every fiber of his being screamed "No", he knew Beth would not allow them to leave her behind.

"Promise you'll always be my champion, my friend, that you'll never stop loving me." Tears welled in her eyes, spilled down her cheeks in thick trails.

"Always," he answered, kissing the drops away as they fell. He knew that with her words, she was releasing him to Coraline. "If you'll promise me the same. Well, except the champion part," he said with a wry smile.

She laughed and held him to her, and he swore he could feel her affection, soft and enveloping as velvet against his skin.

"What's going on here? Laughter, tears… did I miss an episode of 'Ghost Whisperer' while I was gone?"

"No. I just got my walking papers," Mick answered.

"You know what? I don't even want to know what that means. What I do want to know is…"

"Black Crystal," Beth said. "I took some. So you'd know I could help, so you'd know I have to. There are two people I'd kill for, and die for, and they're both right here. And if you think for one minute that I am going to sit by idly watching while you two go fight this battle… Think again. I am going with you. I will dazzle and distract Lance, and you will destroy him. End of discussion. But if he kills me, one of you had better get his cute butt in there and turn me before I really die."

"It's settled then?" Mick asked tentatively, looking toward Josef.

"Not at all," Josef replied. "I think this calls for further negotiation. What say we adjourn to my nice cool bedroom for round two?"

* * *

Thanks for the encouraging reviews... If only there were 36 hours in a day.....


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

He had been awake for hours; reviewing and solidifying the plan, attending the myriad details that Beth's contribution demanded. Now, Josef lowered himself to sit beside her where she still slept on his bed. Intrigued at how fascinating he found her, even in sleep. The slight curl at the corner of her lip, as if she kept a secret no one would ever discover. He marveled at the curve of her hip where it swelled away from her waist, the exquisite skin, soft and pliant. Immortality was his blessing, as it meant forever with Beth. If they lived through tomorrow.

"Beth," he whispered, "Wake up, my love."

Her lips curved into a smile. "You are so much better than an alarm clock."

"There's a headline – 'Josef Kostan, better than an alarm clock.'"

She reached to pull his mouth toward hers, ensnaring him in a kiss she hope expressed all she felt for him. By the smile on his face and the gleam in his eye, she thought she had succeeded. "I can't wait until this is over. Promise me you'll turn off the phone and take me away, just us, even for a day."

"If all of us make it out alive, I will buy you a rocket and we'll count the stars from the surface of the moon. But right now, you need to get ready to leave. We're flying to Shannon tonight and at sunset tomorrow…"

"I get to play Jane Bond. Cool, collected, sophisticated-"

"Please don't have sex with Lance."

Now there was an unexpected burst. "Josef, I have no intention of having sex with Lance."

"You never elaborated on your "dazzle and distract" comment, and since you were pretty damn dazzling and distracting last night, I thought…"

"Actually, my role will probably appeal to you as much as sex does."

Running his hand over her leg, he said, "I very much doubt that."

"Trust me on this. I've had a long time to think about it. You'll love it, and Lance will fall for it. Did you get the ring?"

Josef nodded as he reached into his pocket, a look of tenderness writing a gleam across his eyes. "I just wish it were real. Give me your hand." He removed the ruby she'd worn since the day he had placed it on her hand, opened the box, and clipped the second ring, another circle of diamonds, onto the first. "This was the first leap of faith I've taken in fifty years. I bought the set." Falling to his knees beside her, he slid the rings back onto her left hand. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"This is beautiful." She looked only at him, ignoring everything but the sadness in his eyes. "And it is real. There is only you, Josef. And one day, I will be yours for eternity."

Her lips met his with a sweetness that nearly brought him to tears. So that's what Mick had meant about the "walking papers". She had told him goodbye. "Am I not supposed to make love to my new wife all night?"

"You are."

"Sadly, fate calls us both to arms. Go get ready. I'll have the time I need to do my husbandly duty when this is over."

"You won't join me in the shower?" She sat up, allowing the sheet to fall around her hips.

He groaned, tugging the sheet away. "No, but I have time for a snack," he added, before burying his face into his velvet home.

* * *

They talked into the night as the plane made its way to Ireland. Actually, Beth kept up the conversation, with Mick and Josef alternately looking terrified and angry. While she talked about a myriad of subjects, none of them was the assault on Greenland. Their fear was writ large upon their anxious faces; they thought as men, and there was absolutely nothing she could do about the random chromosome that controlled them.

"Have either of you ever heard of polite conversation? That's where I say something, then one of you says something, and pretty soon we're all talking and time passes." She waited for some words, any words, and when none were spoken, she rose. "I'm tired and I'm going to bed. Stop worrying."

As she climbed into the wide bed, she knew that at least _she_ would get a good night's sleep, the hum of the plane's engines a lullaby that never failed her. They, on the other hand, were probably going to be exhausted and useless when the time for the rescue came. If anything went wrong because they were unprepared, she'd demand to be turned immediately, purely with the intent of blistering their ears for all eternity with her venom. Just as she was drifting off to sleep, she heard a faint knock at the door. Sighing, she said, "Come in."

A giggle sprung spontaneously from her lips as they were caught in the doorway, both trying to enter the room simultaneously. "One at a time," she said as sat up. "I was just drifting off. I tried to get you to talk for an hour with zero success. Now that I'm half asleep, apparently you both have something to say."

Looking sheepish, Mick spoke first. "I'm sorry."

"Me, too," Josef added.

"Forgiven. Can I sleep now?" She lay down and closed her eyes, but heard neither man make a move. "What?" She suspected she knew, but was feeling far from motherly.

"If I turn up the a/c, we could…"

"Fine." She said it nonchalantly, and it was not as if she would have any trouble sleeping, but it was likely the last night the three of them would ever spend together, and she was glad that they would spend it inside a quiet cocoon of rest.

* * *

Beth's nose was cold, enough to wake her from her sleep. She felt their pressure then; Josef to her right, Mick left, flat on their backs, still as death. It was eerie, no sounds of breathing, no warmth radiating from the bodies close beside her. Extricating herself would not be easy, but she had to get away from them, before they woke. Before they knew just how creepy it felt to her. Slipping silently out from under the sheets, she stood near the door, watching their perfect stillness. Wondering why now, after all these months of knowing, after loving the feel of their cool hands on her, loving them, body and soul, did she suddenly have gooseflesh, just thinking about lying between them.

Maybe it was nerves, the uncertainty of trying to control herself under the influence of the massive dose of black crystal she would take in a few hours. Having to face Lance, and Coraline, and doing what she had to do to destroy one and save the other. That must be it.

It had to be.

* * *

"Are we all ready?" Mick asked as he prepared to join the team that Josef had assembled.

"Ready as we can be," Josef answered with an uncertainty not common to him.

Both of them looked only at Beth, frightening and perversely sexual in tight fitting black pants and silk blouse, riding boots, her hair pulled into a severe knot at the back of her head her lips painted the same ruby color as her ring. The ring that both could not help but notice against her pale skin and black clothes. Joined with the second gold band, Mick felt a finality that ate at the final piece of his soul. Josef was no less affected, wondering if he would ever have the chance to marry her, to turn her, to love her for all eternity.

And both wondered if they were sending her to her death.

She reached out her arms to Mick. "Give me a hug," she said as she held him close to her. "It will be okay. I will be okay. I promise we'll both live long enough for you to rescue me another thousand times." She let him go, waving as he climbed aboard the plane, watching the take-off before turning to Josef.

"Let's go, before I change my mind."

"Beth, if you have any doubts-"

"Josef," she said, taking his face in her hands, "I have none. We can do this. I don't care how old he is, Lance is just a man."

"Beth." Josef stroked one of her cheeks with his thumb. "He's not a man. He's a vampire, old and powerful."

"We've done everything we can. You win big, Mick wins big, Coraline is free, and Lance loses. Stop this. It's not like you."

"I've never had so much to lose." He brushed her lips, his emotion overwhelming him.

She smiled, resting her face in his palm. "You're stuck with me forever. Come now, we have a schedule to follow."

* * *

The flight seemed forever, even though the small details consumed the time. The microphone that fitted over one of Beth's back teeth transmitted clearly not only to Josef and Mick, but also to Logan and Britt in Los Angeles. Logan was confident that he and Britt could shut down the power grid section by section as Mick and the two exterminators took out the perimeter guards, and they had tested the loops that would substitute on the video feed for several days in a row, undetected. Mick reported that he and his men were battle-ready and anxious to get on with it. Josef rehearsed his story once again, and should his phone ring, Lance would find the calm, collected, indulgent husband sitting patiently in the plane for his much-adored bride to return.

If only the twenty-minutes between Beth's entrance and the start of the assault did not exist. Time had been no concern to Josef for centuries. Twenty minutes was as a nanosecond. Yet, somehow, he knew it would feel like millennia. She could die in any one of those minutes that she was alone with Lance. And he would lose his reason to live.

* * *

Mick wanted to pace, had to move. The confines of the seaplane would not allow it, nor would the two enormous, muscular vampires that overflowed the confines of their seats. When first he saw them, he wondered if Josef had special-ordered them from Venice Beach. He quickly learned that rather than contemporary muscle men, they were both old, one an Ottoman warrior, the other a Berserker of legendary conquest. Christ, until now, he had thought Berserkers were just Nordic legend. Josef must have paid these two a fortune; they seemed like perfectly reasonable men, intelligent, cultured… normal. But he'd seen something in each of their eyes that told him that façade would be lost when the battle began, and he was happy to be fighting with them rather than against. They would do their jobs well, when the time came.

That was the gist of his problem. The twenty minutes before the attack began. The twenty minutes when Beth could die, drained painlessly in an instant or ripped, screaming into a hundred nerve-shredding pieces.

And thanks to modern technology, he would hear it all. That perfect, undetectable microphone, a sheath over a wisdom tooth, broadcasting the agony of her death directly into his ear canal. And with it, a certainty that he would no longer care to survive.

Not without his Beth.

* * *

They were a half-hour from landing when the effects of the drug overtook her, and she willing relinquished her senses to the heightened sensations. Beth relished the feel of the two tiny, raised bumps where Josef had marked her as his. She wanted to throw Josef to his knees, force his face between her legs, and wring a mind-numbing orgasm from his talented lips, wanted to say a hundred filthy things straight into Mick's brain, imagining his hand frantically working his cock to her urgings.

No. No carnal thoughts, they were but one aspect of the vampire experience, and not the one she needed to focus on now. She was ready for Lance and Coraline. Ready to experience the undeniable that she knew resided inside her.

As the plane settled easily onto the water at the edge of a loose-stone path, she smiled. She would succeed where all others had failed.

* * *

"That is not my supply plane," Lance said quietly. "Find out who dares to invade my privacy." He was unconcerned. Whoever it was would be dead in an instant. He was merely annoyed at the delay. It was time to give Coraline a bit more of the compound, time to remind her just how angry he still was with her.

"It appears there's a woman here to see you. A human woman."

The words piqued Lance's interest. A human woman, come to his dark fortress alone.

"By all means, bring her to me. I could use some fresh blood." He assumed any human would be horrified at the spectacle before her, if her limited mind could make any sense of the tableau at all.

In the cold, damp, stone room, a frail and thirsty Coraline hung limply from silver-lined handcuffs, chained to a wall that faced a large window with a view of the freedom that lay beyond. A long, bloodstained table stood ready to provide Lance with an enormous array of instruments designed for refined torture, some intended for humans, others obviously meant for vampires. The floor was covered with pieces of flesh in varying sizes, some recent, others the putrid remains of past sessions. Yet save this one area, the rest of the room was immaculately furnished in Gothic antiques, aglow with oil-rubbed warmth. Fine art hung on the walls and glorious hand-made silk rugs covered polished stone floors. Quite an elegant place for a human to perish, if he must say so himself.

"My goodness, what a beautiful, if unanticipated visitor," Lance said as he bowed deeply to kiss Beth's outstretched hand.

"How gracious you are to welcome a stranger into your home," Beth replied. "I'm Beth Kostan."

A raised eyebrow greeted her words. "Josef has taken a human wife? I must admit my surprise."

"The minute I finish the business I hope to accomplish here, I will become as you, and Josef. He's waiting for me in the plane."

Amusement danced across his face as Beth surveyed the room calmly. She was either a fascinating woman, without a trace of fear, or an idiot. If she were Josef Kostan's wife, he doubted it was the latter. "Exactly what sort of business do you wish to accomplish?"

"May I?" She turned from him, strolling toward the wall. "Coraline?" she said sweetly, her face inches from the helpless vampire.

Coraline raised her head only slightly, and didn't open her eyes at all.

"Coraline!" Beth grabbed her long, matted hair and pulled hard enough to yank her upright. "Look, you have a visitor. Me." With that, she punched Coraline with great force, closing her eyes and savoring the sound of ribs cracking, and Coraline's weak moan of pain.

Beth returned to where Lance stood, fascinated by her action.

"I apologize," she said. "I should have asked your permission, but _she_ is the reason I'm here. My husband ran into a mutual friend of yours, a Tibor something, and he mentioned your business with Coraline. I am a greedy woman, and when Josef offered me whatever I wanted as a wedding present… I chose the possibility of having my revenge on Coraline. Just a taste? I won't ruin her for you, I promise. She stole something from me I can never get back, because she was a vampire, and I a child. My desire is to hear her scream in fear and pain as I did. If you'll allow me to share in your pleasure."

Her words elicited a very genuine smile from Lance. "Josef has chosen well. A find I am slightly jealous. I was about to return her mortal self, but if you prefer..."

"Actually, if you'll indulge me, I'd like a bit of both, please."

"How could I deny such an enchanting woman her wedding gift? In fact, if you'd like to call Josef inside, I'm sure he'd be extraordinarily excited to watch."

"Let him wonder for a while. This will be our little secret. For which I hope to be eternally grateful."

A laugh escaped his lips. "Now I am jealous. Josef is a very lucky man."

"Thank you. Now if I may…"

"Be my guest."

"Have you any cold water? Some ice?" Beth asked as she surveyed the table.

"We're well-stocked with both, my dear, in the cabinet to your left."

She opened the heavy wooden door, unsurprised that it concealed a small freezer, filled with small, ornate buckets of ice. A large pewter ewer atop the cabinet held water. As Beth poured some into her chosen bucket, she said, "I appreciate the "we", Lance. Josef was apprehensive about my being here. You have been so very gracious; I hope you will accept our hospitality in any of our homes, whenever you wish."

"No need to reciprocate, Beth. The pleasure is mine."

"I insist, and Josef will want to show his gratitude." As she spoke, she dipped a glass into the freezing water and poured it slowly over Coraline's head. "You may want to protect your ears."

She leaned close to the now-conscious vampire and screeched, "Coraline" as loudly as she could. It elicited the response she hoped it would.

Coraline shrieked back, irises white, fangs extended, and realized whom she was facing.

"Beth. What are you doing here, and why hasn't my brother killed you yet?"

"You're brother is a charming host. Clearly, you did not have the benefit of his upbringing."

Lance laughed in the background, delighted at Beth's performance.

Beth placed one of the many glove's which lay on the table onto her hand, and raised a jagged piece of ice to Coraline's cheek. "You look thirsty, Coraline. Will this help?" Beth shoved the ice as far into Coraline's mouth as she could, just piercing the posterior pharynx, eliciting another painful sound, then withdrawing the blood-tipped ice and tracing it slowly across her lips. "Just what a hungry vampire needs." She watched closely as Coraline tried in vain to clear her mouth of her own blood.

* * *

Mick was worried, as was Josef. They were communicating via satellite phones that Logan had rendered untraceable, following every word Beth spoke, and most of what Lance and Coraline said, as well. "Josef, Beth is in trouble."

"_I'm_ in trouble. Lance is far too admiring of my wife. The black crystal works like a charm, though. She's perfectly ruthless."

"And when it wears off, and she realizes what she's done?"

"We'll be there to assure her she's a heroine, and a very grateful Coraline had better reassure her of that, too."

Mick knew better, and hearing the uncertainty in Josef's voice, he knew he was not alone. But it was done, and they were just minutes from the assault.

"Mick, my cell is ringing, and it's Beth's phone. See you inside." He answered the other line.

* * *

"That was very nice, Beth. Really, Josef should see what a thoughtful woman he's married."

"He would appreciate it, but I'm so enjoying this. My phone is in my bag. Would you call him for me?" She asked as she slid a thin serrated blade between the ribs that had not quite healed.

"Darling, done so soon? I told you not to kill her…"

"Josef, I am not your darling. Your wife is… intriguing. You must come and see what she's done to Coraline."

"If you're sure I won't be imposing."

"Not at all. It's positively pornographic. She'll make a superb addition to our kind."

* * *

Josef spoke rapidly to Britt. "Honey, if ever you needed to dazzle me with your strange and wonderful powers, it's right now. I'll be at the front door in a moment, and I've been invited in. The instant the door opens, start the loop. I'll have to kill the guard immediately, and my very precious life depends on you." He scrambled from the plane, straightening his tie before moving to the door.

"Mr. Kostan, welcome. If you'll just step this way…" The vampire never had a chance to finish his sentence, as Josef drove a stake through his heart, and broke his neck. He would finish the job later.

"Josef."

"Lance." Josef extended his hand, and Lance shook it heartily.

"You're wife is exquisite. Once you turn her… You shall certainly have some competition for her affection."

"Then I suppose I'll just have to keep her satisfied." He turned to Beth. "Sweetheart, what are you up to?"

"Josef, I'm so glad you're here." She left four thin trails of blood as she clawed Coraline's face in Josef direction. "Look, Coraline," she said brightly, "It's your old friend Josef." A hiss and a start toward her did not so much as make Beth blink. "Was that a threat, Coraline? I hate that. Here. Let me put a smile on your face." With that, she drew a razor-thin blade upwards from one corner of Coraline's lips. With her gloved hand, she held her face still. "Let me even that out for you," she added as she drew a crescent on her other cheek. "Much better. Look, she's delighted to see you, Josef."

When Coraline's unfocused eyes were forced in his direction, Josef was grateful for the many years he'd had to perfect his poker face. Coraline was a mass of slowly healing lacerations, bruises, and piercings, her vampire constitution hampered by months of torture and starvation. And standing mere inches from her broken body was Beth, the gleeful perpetrator of the current mayhem.

He was so swift in reaching her, his lips were upon hers almost before she was aware he'd moved. "Are you enjoying your gift, my love?"

"More than I ever imagined. And we're so happy you joined us, aren't we, Coraline?"

"Josef?" Coraline's voice was barely a whisper. "Why?"

"Apparently you've irritated my wife. I do appreciate the lesson. Remind me to agree with everything you say, darling. Don't let me get in your way." He joined Lance on the couch. "You're right, she is amazing, and while she's proved it in many other ways… This is a side of her I have not seen before. Thank you."

"Lance, is there any blood available? I so want Coraline's complete attention."

"Yes, of course, in the refrigerator, behind all that ice. I rarely reach to give her blood."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you rather I didn't?" Beth asked.

"No, please, it's your gift. Enjoy it as you will," Lance answered.

With a nod and a smile, Beth stuck a needle into the bag of blood, filling the syringe as she hummed. "Coraline, you really do look awful. If only Mick could see you now. Then again, he'd be very angry with me." Putting the needle against the edge of Coraline's slack lips, she released half the blood into her mouth. She watched, fascinated, as Coraline's tongue sucked at her now dry lips, searching for more of the healing crimson fluid that would restore her.

"Doesn't she look better, gentlemen?" Beth asked no one in particular, merely taunting the still-broken vampire who hung helpless from her constraints. "Do you want more?"

"Yes," was Coraline's weak answer.

Beth's demeanor changed from the cheerful, pleasant one she had been using to one of ruthless cruelty she now sincerely felt. "Then beg."

Silence followed her demand. "You can beg for blood now, or I will sever your vocal chords."

"Please…"

"Please what?" Beth asked seductively.

"More blood. Please." So weak she could barely raise her voice to speak, she pleaded with her eyes.

Beth stabbed the needle into a vein visible on Coraline's neck, roughly delivering the remaining blood. "I've been too cruel. Are you strong enough to show your fangs? Good." Beth held the bag to Coraline's mouth, and watched it drain in a moment. "Damn, now you really are looking better. Too bad about the silver, though."

While her wounds had begun to heal quickly, she was still weak, poisoned by the silver. Coraline fought to straighten, to meet the amused gazes of her torturers. She did not waste this precious moment of strength on her brother; centuries of experience had taught her the futility of appealing to a gentler side he did not possess. Beth hated her, but she fully understood why, and in her more reflective moments, knew she deserved no forgiveness for what she had done to that innocent child.

But Josef had been her friend for many years. She turned her gaze to him, pleading for an explanation of his betrayal. How had this woman enthralled both Mick and Josef, and what had become of Mick? If he were dead, Beth, or Lance or even Josef could end her now. She had to believe that one day she would reunite with Mick. It was all that had kept her alive through the endless pain her brother had inflicted on her.

"Josef, is… is Mick alive?"

Beth's cruel laughter rang in her ears. "I'm Josef's _wife_, Coraline. What do you think?"

She collapsed against her chains, a keening of grief exploding from the depths of her. "Josef, how could you?" Not waiting for an answer, she lunged toward Beth. "He loved you. How could you let him die?"

"He means that much to you? How unfortunate a last memory for you." Beth picked up a sword, testing its edge against her finger, drawing a drop of blood. "Josef, are you thirsty?"

Josef moved beside her, lifting her offered finger near his lips. "Perhaps you'd care to offer this small treat to our gracious host?"

"Lance?" She asked, and in a blur of movement, he delicately raised her finger to his mouth, gently sucking at the pinprick spot.

"Delicious and delightful. The perfect hostess gift."

Beth replaced the sword on the table. "Sorry to disappoint, but it would be far too tempting to take her head." As the men watched closely, she ran her fingers over the variety of weapons available to her. She picked up a stake and a knife with a short, jagged blade.

"A stake, Beth? You've done that already, and you've been so creative up until now," Coraline taunted, made stronger by the blood and her utter hopelessness.

"You're right, though I don't think you're in much of a position to criticize." She reached around Lance to place the stake on the table. "It's up to your brother to decide when to restore your human self. I sincerely hope it he doesn't wait until this heals completely. I would enjoy seeing you die. Finally." With that, Beth slowly, silently drew the sharp blade across Coraline's throat, watching the blood flow in first in rivulets, then as a curtain against her pale neck.

Coraline fixed Beth a deadly stare, then turned her head to pin her brother's eyes, when the already surreal became the unthinkable.

Her eyes, incredibly, saw a stunned Lance, the sharp end of a stake protruding from his chest, just as his head was severed from his neck, Josef deftly wielding the sword. His blood splattered across her face, and Beth's, as his body hit the floor. Beth was on her knees, searching his pockets as Josef threw the head into the fireplace and bent to start a blaze. Then Beth was on her feet, saying, "I'm sorry, Coraline" and "Forgive me" as she freed one arm from it shackle with the keys she'd found. As her other arm was freed, she fell forward, Beth trying desperately to steady her, then felt herself swept into arms that had to be Josef, but no, it was Mick carrying her to the couch, Mick who was slowly feeding her blood through a straw. Two very large men carried Lance's headless corpse out the door.

"Coraline, you're okay, you're going to be okay," Mick cooed, stroking her face in reassurance.

"I thought you were dead, Beth let me think-"

"Beth did what it took to save your life. Shh, now, drink and rest." He sat beside her as she finished the blood, watched as her wounds healed, knew she would recover physically from her months of torture. But until Mick knew how she was recovering mentally, he thought it best to be a barrier between her and Beth.

* * *

Satisfied that the fire would continue to burn, Josef returned to Beth, collapsed on the floor. Tearing at his shirt, he dipped the cloth into the cold water, then gently wiped the blood from Beth's face. "Let's get out of here," he said, lifting her from the floor onto unsteady feet. Slowly, leaning hard against him, they made their way outside, the cold, dark night bracing her. "Come on babe." Using his body to shield her from the sight of the hacked pieces of Lance being tossed into the sea, he hurried her toward the plane.

* * *

Beth took the cup Josef offered her, smooth, aged brandy heating her throat as she swallowed. Staring out the window into the darkness, she made out shadowy figures moving toward the other plane. Mick carrying Coraline, her arms wrapped around his neck, head resting against his chest. She hoped they were happy.

"Beth? Are you okay? Here sweetheart, have something to eat." He offered a simple sandwich, which she ate in small bites, tasting nothing. Even as the planes took off in tandem, as she heard the verbal high-fives of Logan and Britt electronically transmitted to the small cabin, she continued to stare out the window into the darkness.

"Beth, please, look at me. Tell me how you're feeling," Josef pleaded quietly.

She turned, but did not, could not, meet his eyes. "I'll be alright," she said as she returned her eyes to the night sky.

* * *

They landed near the craggy shore of Ireland, where a waiting boat carried them swiftly to shore. The two big men whom she hadn't met went in separate cars, and an ambulance attended by women in black leather sped Coraline away. Two more cars awaited; one she assumed would take Mick to Coraline, the other to carry her and Josef to wherever they would spend the night. She waited quietly to be directed to whichever vehicle she would ride in. It made no difference; she craved rest and solitude, and she would have to wait a bit longer for either of those comforts.

"Beth, are you-"

"I'm fine Mick. How's Coraline?"

"Better already."

"Good. Can we go?"

"Beth…" He took her arm gently.

"Not now, Mick," she said as shrugged his arm away. "Which car am I in?"

"This way," Josef said, pointing to one of the black sedans.

She hurried toward it, disappearing from their view.

"Coraline's fine, right?"

Mick nodded. "She's lived a long time, she'll get over it. It's not Coraline I'm worried about."

"Beth hasn't looked at me since I killed Lance."

"Me, either. It's bad."

"No Mick, Lance's blood on my Armani suit is bad. Beth unwilling to look at either of us is unbearable." Josef moved to the waiting car, and with a nod, closed the door behind him.

Leaving Mick alone in the darkness, certain that the price they'd paid for Coraline's freedom was far higher than any of them had imagined.

* * *

Thanks to Laurelin, as always. Smaller vacuum cleaner this time. And all of you who continue to read, and review, this tale.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to nightcap. I appreciate the try.

* * *

Chapter 11

It was with the dawn that Josef finally abandoned his vigil outside Beth's door.

He had drawn her bath, and watched her use the shower, had warmed her towels, when she chose to dry herself in a robe. He sat beside her as she ate a small bowl of soup, and offered her wine as she reached for brandy. He watched with profound sadness as she removed the wedding band from her finger, and heard its dull clink as she laid it upon the marble table beside the bed, the only sound in the midst of the inexorable silence that lay like a shroud of fog upon them.

She still had not spoken a word as she climbed into bed, turning away from him and drawing the covers up closely around her face. Even when her breathing settled into the regular rhythm of sleep, he sat beside her, until his isolation from her became unbearable, and he settled for listening carefully as he sat on the floor outside her bedroom door until dawn.

Josef had to believe that rest and time would heal whatever damage she had suffered, and bring her back to herself, and to him.

The alternative was unthinkable.

* * *

Mick remained at the 'clinic' with Coraline throughout the night, watching her grow stronger, until her physical wounds were nothing but a memory. Most of them, anyway, as Lance had been sure to spoil her perfection, leaving a double scar underlining the fleur de lis tattoo on her shoulder. He could only imagine how she'd felt, helpless and alone, as Lance had sliced those scars into the human Coraline. She had endured these months of torture to save his life, and he was not certain he could repay her. Because even as he sat beside the freezer in which she slept, his thoughts drifted unbidden to Beth.

He had known there would be a price paid for her involvement in their plan, but he had assumed it would be only the aftermath of unwanted sex that she, that they, would have to deal with. That she would use pure vampire evil, the gleeful torture she had inflicted to seduce Lance, had never crossed his mind.

"Mick." The voice of the tech who watched Coraline's monitors interrupted his thoughts. "You should get some rest. She will not wake for hours. Mr. Kostan has arranged a most comfortable room for you adjoining this one. I strongly suggest you take advantage of it."

He nodded, all too aware he was hungry and tired, and suspected that healing Beth was going to take much more fortitude than helping Coraline ever could.

* * *

Josef rose in the late afternoon, ready for whatever he had to face to help Beth through this time of uncertainty and fear. He was sure it must be like a newly turned vampire's first awful kill, when the desire for blood blinded one to the pain and fear of the living. He cursed his own stupidity. It had never even occurred to him that she would choose vicious torture as her way of securing Lance's interest, even though now it was clear that she had been brilliant in her planning. She had seduced him easily with her cruelty and now, she was left to deal with the consequences.

He could help her, had to help her. He could not let her wallow in the quagmire of her guilt. It was not purely altruistic; he could barely envision a life without Beth. He certainly did not want to know what it would be like to live one.

Beth's door was closed when he reached it, which was not unexpected, but he had hoped she would be outside, breathing the fresh air, allowing the sea to calm her. He knocked lightly, and waited what he considered an appropriate amount of time before knocking again. The knob turned in his hand, and he opened the door slowly, not wishing to frighten her.

Which was an impossibility, as her room was empty. Had he not been so caught up in his own thoughts, he would have known she wasn't there. "Buck up, Kostan," he thought as he strode from the room, anxious to find her.

* * *

Mick found himself once again seated beside Coraline, this time on a couch in a room with a view of the verdant fields beyond. Physically, she was fine; plenty of fresh blood had done its task predictably. Her eyes told another story, one of inexplicable pain and a complete lack of comprehension, and the depth of that thoughtful gaze told him he was ill equipped to help with that problem.

"Mick, I have to see Beth. After everything I did to her, she saved me. I have to thank her." She took his hand in hers. "I'm not sure why I think it's crucial for us both, but I know I have to see her soon."

"I think you need a few days of rest. Beth's not going anywhere." He did not want to tell her what he really thought. "Come on, let's go for a walk. It looks like a beautiful night."

* * *

Josef searched the grounds, looked for her by the sea, and sniffed the air until he assumed he'd replace Smokey as the national symbol for fire prevention. Beth was nowhere to be found. His vivid imagination being what it was, he returned to the shoreline, frantically searching for some sign of her. What if she had slipped on the slick rocks, tumbling to her death in the frigid waters? Maybe she was merely lost in the enveloping darkness that a new moon brought. Whichever of his many terrible thoughts were true, he had to find her.

Returning to the rented house, he called the staff to the kitchen. "Has anyone seen Ms. Turner?"

"Not since lunch," said the chef, "But she did inquire as to whether the driver was available."

"Well, do any of you know where he is?" Josef was trying to control his fear, but he feared he might lash out if he didn't get some answers, soon.

"I suspect he's in the carriage house, preparing the car for the evening," the maid answered.

"Thank you," you stupid, ignorant, worthless humans. He hoped he had not said the latter aloud, but did not wait to find out. The carriage house lay just a hundred yards from the main house, and he was there before the staff had drawn their next breath.

The driver was polishing the headlights when Josef threw open the door. "Have you seen Ms. Turner?" he asked without preamble.

"Lovely girl, yes, I saw her earlier when I took her into town. I believe she was intent on taking the bus into Shannon, even though I told her I'd be happy to drive her. Lovely girl, just lovely."

Josef found himself fighting the urge to murder the driver. It was not his fault, but Josef's worst fear had been realized. Beth was gone, and if he had to move heaven and earth, he would find her.

* * *

The night was cold, dark, perfect weather for a recovering vampire, Mick thought as he and Coraline strolled across the moors in companionable silence. She held tightly to his arm, her face resting against his shoulder, and Mick could feel the fragility of her spirit. Yet, once again, his thoughts were centered on Beth.

He'd expected to hear from her today, but his phone remained silent, no messages, and no missed calls. Maybe she had been overwhelmed by exhaustion; he had no idea what the effects of a large dose of Black Crystal had on humans. Still, he wanted to hear her voice, to see her, to know that she was still… Beth.

The satellite phone Josef insisted he carry rang through his thoughts. "Josef. How's Beth?"

"I have to think she's not too good. She's gone." The tension in his voice cut through the last of Mick's hold on where he was, and what he was doing.

"Gone where? How could you let this happen?"

"She took a bus to Shannon. Logan's working on tracking her. There is something to be said for post-911 security. Even though she didn't use a credit card, he'll be able to find out where she's headed."

"Call me when you know something." It was only after he'd hung up that he realized he had stopped moving.

"What's wrong, Mick? What's wrong with Beth?" Her look of concern stabbed at the edge of his conscience. He wanted her off his arm, and he wanted her soft brown eyes looking anywhere but at him.

"Beth's gone, to parts as yet unknown. Josef will call when he finds her."

"Let's get back, then." She didn't wait for a reply, but started toward the clinic, pulling Mick along with her.

* * *

"How could you let this happen?" The accusation rang in Josef's ears, echoing his own feelings of guilt and remorse. How, indeed, had he allowed her to leave? He should never have left her alone. If anything happened to her now, it would be his fault alone. Mick would kill him, and the terrifying truth was that he might let Mick do it. The phone rang; hope momentarily freeing him from his dark thoughts. "Josef Kostan."

"Josef, Beth is in the States. Her plane landed at Newark an hour or so ago. She rented a car with no GPS. I'll tap Lojak when you get back."

"Thanks Logan. I owe you."

He had to call Mick, even though he would probably want to stay with Coraline. He would leave the minute his pilot could get a flight plan registered. They could land at Teterboro, Essex County, or even MacArthur, if need be. Where ever was fine. As long as he could get to her, as fast as he could.

"Mick. Beth is in New Jersey or New York, or Pennsylvania maybe, by now. I'm leaving for Shannon in fifteen minutes."

Mick looked at Coraline, and knew what he should do. The problem was, he decided in that instant to do what he wanted to do. "Pick me up. I'll be ready." He turned to Coraline, who raised a hand to stop him.

"I heard. You're off to find Beth." The bitterness in her voice bled into his brain.

"Coraline, I can't help you now, but maybe I can help her."

A coarse laugh sprang from her lips. "So it's still Beth. No matter what I do."

What could he say? That she was wrong, that Beth had told him she was Josef's woman, and he had agreed without protest? That even as he was destroying the guardians of Lance's estate, as he listened to Coraline being tortured, his mind focused solely on Beth's safety. "Coraline, I'll be back soon, and the counselors here will help you more than I can. I have to go now. I'm so sorry."

"She's Josef's now. You will never have her. Run after your little human. You're chasing a dream."

* * *

The flight passed strained and tense, Josef and Mick each lost in his own thoughts, and the couple of hours they been in the air had felt like years. The situation was made all the worse by the accusation that ran through his head each time Josef looked at Mick.

"How could you let this happen?" still tunneled through his brain like hot lava, robbing him of any other thought. It was his fault that she was gone, his fault she was frightened and alone. Like a revenant, no sire to guide her way. And for what? So he could make billions of dollars selling the compound to vampires, most of whom wanted it for nothing more than to deceive the humans. Or the few like Mick, who would never accept their fate, who wandered through their long lives wanting no more than to reproduce, to age, to die a 'natural' death. A final death, the end of a human life.

"So, what's the plan?" Mick asked, speaking for the first time in hours.

Josef sighed from deep in his tormented soul. "I haven't thought about anything beyond finding her. Logan's going to tap Lojak once we land, and we'll get her location, get a helicopter or a car, and just get to her." He looked sadly and directly at Mick. "It's my fault. While I slept, she fled. She left me, Mick."

"Josef, this is not your fault. Neither of us wanted her involvement, and neither of us could have guessed what she had in mind. That is why she kept it a secret, knowing we would refuse her. It's not your fault Josef, and not mine. Let's just find her. Blame won't help us with that." He rose from his seat. "I'm going to sleep, and I would advise you to do the same. It will be afternoon when we get to the States, and I plan to be up all night. Come on, Josef. Let it go. Not your fault. But if I have to drag your sorry, yawning ass around…"

"You're right," Josef said, already on his way to his bedroom.

* * *

"Hey Logan."

"I called Mick."

"Then I guess this must be your lucky day," Josef said. "Mick's in the shower. What's up?"

"I really think I should talk to Mick…"

"Where is she, Logan?"

"She drove to JFK."

"Where is she Logan?"

"I don't know yet."

"Logan, I will call Britt back to my house and you'll never see her again."

"She took a flight to Austin. But I can't find a trace of her since she landed."

"Keep working on it. Britt can stay, for now."

Why had Logan called Mick? He was Logan's employer. Logan knew something else about Beth, and he had to know what it was.

* * *

Josef waited impatiently until Mick reappeared. "There you are, fresh as a daisy."

"What could I possibly have done wrong while I was showering?"

"Logan called you. As you were unavailable, I took the liberty of answering your phone."

"And Logan told you what he thinks I do in the shower, and it offended you?"

"I know what you do the shower, Mick. You do the same thing when you're not in the shower. You brood. But that's not it. He called _you_ to tell _you_ where Beth went."

"Oh." Mick sat, a smug look occupying his face. "Then I probably know where she went. San Antonio or Austin, am I right?"

"How did you…"

"Then we're going home."

"You can go wherever you want. I'm going to Austin."

"If you go to Austin, and you manage to find her, I guarantee you'll lose her forever. She'll be in touch. Just give her some time."

Josef eyed him suspiciously. "What do you know that I don't?"

"I know where she feels safe. And eventually I'll tell you where that is. But not now. Let it be, Josef. Let her be."

"Call Logan," Josef said as he stormed from the room.

* * *

He texted Logan. There was no need for Josef to hear their conversation. Apparently, Beth had called Logan, suspecting Josef would have her tracked. She had a pay as you go cell, and she would call Mick tomorrow.

* * *

They arrived in Los Angeles around three a.m. Josef maintained a stony silence throughout the flight. Mick did not take offense; he had many times seen his friend in full, petulant, spoiled-child mode many times, although he had never before been the object of a tantrum. Ignoring Josef for the view from the limousine's window, they rode in silence until they reached his house. "Talk to you soon," he said as the driver opened the door.

"Right," was Josef's terse response.

* * *

Josef sat on the lanai until the first streaks of dawn cracked the breadth of the night sky. Day again replaced the night, his world fading to bright. He could hear the breathing of his morning staff, stirring behind him in the house; sense their anticipation of a new day with the boss in residence. They liked him, and wanted to please him. His instructions were brief and explicit; he would sleep, to be disturbed by no one save Beth. He sorely hoped he would not be spending the rest of his life in his freezer, alone.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Mick glanced at the unfamiliar number before answering his phone. Beth's small, quiet voice said hello.

"Why did you run off? Josef is worried, and so am I. Although, I must say it was fun having a plane, a copter, and Logan at our beck and call to help find you."

"I couldn't face him, Mick."

"How can I help?"

"I know you probably have work to do, but I'd love it if you could come down here. I need to talk to you."

"I'll be there tomorrow sometime."

"Thanks Mick," she sighed. "My hero, flying to my rescue. And Mick… Don't tell Josef where I am just yet."

"I won't."

"You know where I am, right?"

"Bandera?"

"Yes. The cowboy capital of the world. Sure has changed since I was little."

"Everything changes."

With a deep sigh, she said, "Too true. See you tomorrow."

* * *

Mick spent the evening wondering what to tell Josef. Not Beth's location, definitely not. That he was going to her… Josef deserved to know. He did not want to add to Josef's pain, yet he knew that Josef's hurt could only intensify if he were to disappear for a few days without explanation. He would think of something. Though he knew that if their roles were reversed, the deepest cut would be Beth asking for someone other than him to comfort her.

* * *

Josef drove himself all through the day. Even given the state of the precarious world economy, he had managed to make many more Yuan, Euro, Yen, and Australian dollars, some might call it another fortune. And it would be, to a significant number of people on earth. It was an exercise for him, something that would keep his mind off Beth. Now it was evening, and he would go to his favorite club, so exclusive it had no listed address. Beautiful women, both vampire and human, meticulously chosen by the management, would be available in their infinite variety. Agreeable and perverse, he would entice several of them into a private room, where his active imagination would obliterate all thoughts of Beth.

Or, maybe he'd go tomorrow.

* * *

Mick knocked at Josef's door, presuming that he would still be sleeping. There was no time for the usual protocol, he had to get to Texas, and Josef had to be persuaded not to follow.

"Mick, just in time for breakfast," Josef said as he licked a rivulet of blood from the wrist of his morning meal.

"Josef, you're up early. And thanks, but I've eaten." Josef and the women he kept here, whom he liked to say were merely his food supply. Today, he had one in his lap, and one cuddled close to him on each side. Mick knew Josef wasn't that hungry. "Can I have a word with you?"

Josef sighed, but stood as he gently set his breakfast down. "Forgive me, ladies. Mick wants a meeting of the boy's club. Don't go too far, I have a feeling this won't take long." The women left, Josef watching attentively their swaying bottoms as they left. "What brings you here so early? It had better be important, I was having fun."

"You were not. And it is." For the first time, it was hard to look Josef in the eye. "Beth called me."

"Is she alright?" Only a minimal flicker of pain showed deeply in his eyes before the poker face slipped back into its usual place.

"She's fine Josef. In fact… She wants to see me, and I'm going to her."

"Where is she?" Since Mick had not already volunteered that information, Josef suspected he wasn't going to tell him.

"She asked me not to tell you, Josef, and she asked that you promise not to try and find out. I am sorry, brother. I don't know why she wants to see me and not you. She's safe and happy where she is. Please, let me tell her you'll leave it alone."

Josef stared at some point in space that either distracted or reassured him, Mick wasn't sure which. "I know why."

"No you don't. Unless you are suddenly psychic. Beth hasn't told either of us anything."

Mick watched as Josef mentally threw up his hands. "I won't try to find her. I'll stop calling. But you have to promise to keep me updated. If I've lost her forever, someone has to tell me."

"Josef, I think we both know that Beth is not a coward. She loves you. When she's ready, she'll talk."

"Not if I'm right."

"You're not right."

"How do you know?"

"I'm not doing this again. I'll call you when I get there." Mick turned to leave, but Josef hand suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Wait." Josef left the room, returning immediately with a black, enameled cigarette case, turning it over in his hands a few times. "Here, take this."

"Thanks Josef, but I haven't taken up smoking."

"Afraid it'll stunt your growth?" Josef smirked. "It's what's left of Lance's stash. It might be enough to keep you human for a year, maybe longer. Maybe until my team concocts a stable formula that will keep you human forev... Not forever. Just until you age and die. If that's what you really want."

Mick looked into the eyes of his truest friend. "Thank you, Josef. Are you sure your lab can't use this?"

Josef waved a casual hand, as if the problems of a team of scientists were not his concern. "Probably, but you'll enjoy it more. Go. Before you get all teary-eyed, and I'm forced to kill you for my own good."

* * *

Mick turned the case over in his pocket, wondering if he should take a dose and go to Beth as a human. It would need to be a small dose; he could not return to Coraline as a human. It would hurt her immeasurably, and he was not willing to contribute to her emotional scarring. She deserved better than that. But Beth might just prefer the human touch right now, and it would all be much easier if they could spend time together day or night. The thought settled it in his mind. Just a little bit of the compound, and he and Beth would be on equal footing.

* * *

Beth sank into Li'l Red's saddle, anxious to get away from the confines of the ranch. Of course, she had to have a cowboy with her, the ranch's rules being what they were, but the taciturn wrangler called Mike, who was her assigned companion, had said nothing beyond his polite yet friendly greeting. They were headed for Medina State Park, where he had thoughtfully mapped an easy yet picturesque route to the top of one of the hills. It was exactly what she needed, a languorous ride on a cooperative animal and lots of fresh air. If this place didn't clear her head, nothing could.

As the horses wound their careful way up the steep, rocky path, Beth considered her behavior over the course of the last day. She was, on the one hand, quite proud of the performance that had freed Coraline and ended Lance. On the other, she trembled at exactly the kind of monster she had so easily become. She'd initially pretended it wasn't she at all; just a fantasized alter ego, doing what she had to for the men she loved.

Until Josef had entered the arena. He'd seen her, wearing a genuine smile, smeared with Coraline's blood. Enjoying the torture she performed, or, more accurately, enjoying choosing the next bit of cruelty from her speeding thoughts. If he had not been called inside, had their plan not still been lodged in her brain, she knew she might have gone on for hours, days, so filled was she with brutal intentions and the accompanying pleasure of doling out the punishments she conjured. Obviously, the Black Crystal had opened the floodgates of some innate evil of which she had previously been unaware.

She was all too conscious of it now. Her demons unleashed, her cruelty uninhibited by the drug. And no way of denying the bitter truth. Sinking to depths she had never imagined, her witness the man with whom she had once hoped to spend eternity.

Josef had seen the worst of it, of her. How could he ever see her as worthy of his love again? Would she feel worthy of anyone's love again? She was a monster, cold, unbridled evil no longer lurking beneath her surface.

"Beth!" Through the haze of her thoughts, she heard Mike's voice calling her to attention. She saw that they were mere feet from the steep, smooth rock incline that led to their destination at the top of the hill.

"Sorry, Mike."

"Yeah, well I don't know where you were, and I know you've been ridin' long as I have, but you might want to pay some mind to this climb."

She nodded, knowing she could easily hurt both herself and the horse if she wasn't present for this. Deftly choosing what seemed to her the safest route, she spurred the horse on, carefully controlling the rapid climb with her legs. In moments, a wide expanse of awe-inspiring landscape took her breath as together they reached the summit.

As her agitated mind drank hungrily the view of hills, river, low green trees and tall grass, a small voice inside her brought back her reason. Yes, she had performed unconscionable acts, and yes, at the time she'd enjoyed them.

But she had taken a large dose of a mind-altering drug, and her ultimate purpose had been much nobler, and they'd succeeded and Coraline was free, and no, she was definitely not rid of her black thoughts, but here, virtually alone on top of the world, she thought she might someday find the redemption she clearly needed.

And the first step would be asking Mick's forgiveness.

* * *

Thanks for sticking with this, and thanks for the reviews. They really mean a lot to me.


	12. Chapter 12

All thanks to Ms. _the Pale. As always.

* * *

Love was a pipedream, a fantasy. It had taken three hundred fifty years for it to happen the first time, and had ended the instant his vampire nature was unleashed. More than fifty years later, he had been certain he'd found it again, only to sit shattered and alone, while Mick was at her side. He cursed his stupidity. Why had he allowed himself to believe Beth loved him? Women in love did not run from their men in time of crisis, they ran to them. Bitterly, he accepted that for her, it had always been Mick…

* * *

Mick was glad to have some time alone, half an hour on big, mindless highways, as he drove from San Antonio to Bandera. He would have to pay attention, be careful not to let his mind wander too far, or he would miss the turn-off to Route 16.

_Some smooth sailing_, he thought, running his palm over his frowning face. He hoped he would find Beth ready to heal, prepared to talk about all that had happened. Who knew? She might be in utter denial, or worse, she might think her sins unforgiveable. At least the cause of her pain was something he knew about, all too well. Had it not been for Josef… Damn. The thought of the heinous acts he'd committed still caused him grief, all these years later. Had Josef not been there to knock some sense into him, he might still be drinking rodent blood and living guilty and alone. But Josef had made him understand the difference between survival and cruelty, that no one had to die to feed him, that vampires, too, had a stringent code. He'd had to learn it, and live it.

Would Beth feel the same way? She had not actually hurt Coraline, and she certainly hadn't killed her, and he was not entirely sure why she'd run from them. She was not a vampire, even though the drug allowed her to pretend. Mick supposed pretense only went so far. When the stuff had worn off, she'd apparently seen things differently. He had to help her understand how to live with what she'd done, if he could. Beth would laugh at him, but here he was, rushing to save her, maybe on the back of a white horse.

* * *

Beth stared at her reflection, wondering if she would ever see herself as she had just two days before. It seemed a lifetime ago. She felt a lifetime older, weary. Mick should be here any minute, and she found herself wondering if he would see her as differently, how he would look at her. The knock at her door told her she was about to find out.

"Hi sweetheart," Mick said, touching her arm, needing to feel that she was all right. "How are you?"

It looked just like Mick, seeing her with the same caring concern, the same loving eyes. "I've been better. Come on in. I pumped up the air conditioning for you."

"Aren't you cold?"

_No_, she thought, _not yet_. However, if this awkward small talk continued, as she feared it would, she would be, soon. "No, I'm okay. Come have a seat." She patted the padded bench that served as a couch.

Mick sat close, stretching his arm behind her. Not wanting to press her into anything, but wanting her to know that if she craved the warmth of him, he was open, and waiting. Impulsively, he toyed with a strand of her hair.

"How can you?" she asked quietly.

"Touch you?" he asked, confounded by the question. She nodded, subtly removing his contact. "I love to touch you."

She looked at him warily and noticed the change in him. "You're human again."

"Yes."

"I'm glad for you." She moved slightly further away from him.

"You're retreating. You don't like me human?" It was a harder question to ask than he expected it to be, and he hoped her answer would not hurt. Being human was hard sometimes, too.

Looking away, out the window at the horses in the corral, she said, "I love you. It's just harder for me, what I've done to Coraline, to Josef, your judging me…"

"You think I'd judge you differently? Why would you think that?"

"You've seen my capacity."

"Probably not."

A look of horror crossed her face. "You think I could be worse?"

"I think," he said, gathering her close to him, "That none of us knows what we're capable of, until we're called to it. I think that you thought you were saving the woman I love. I know that you did save Coraline, at an enormous cost to you. And I know I'll never forget the sacrifice you made for me. Another among the many sacrifices you've made for me." He wanted her to remember that she had killed to save him. That even full of apprehension, she'd saved his life with her blood in the desert. "You are an extraordinarily brave person."

"I don't feel brave."

"You are. And you can prove it," he said lightly. "I've been hungry since I saw a sign outside the restaurant in town. Think you can watch while I eat chicken-fried steak, mashed potatoes, and okra?"

For the first time since the incident, he saw her smile. "I think you may need a hero if you eat that for dinner. Although, I guess I have seen you near-death before. Okay. Let's go eat."

* * *

Josef woke just before sunset, rising from the marble slab he called his bed. The purchase of this walk-in freezer was an indulgence he once relished. Now he wondered if it were a sign of something terribly sad. All vampires slept the silent sleep of the dead. There was no sense of confinement; there were no dreams, no sense of… anything. Honestly, he was old enough to have spent his nights in the coolest places he could find, and he had survived, had even thrived. He could spend the night in a bed, on the floor, in a closet. He had done all those things, and he was still alive to tell the tale. He could continue to fool himself for as long as he chose to, but it was an unnecessary indulgence with absolutely no reason, unless it was to further distance himself from humans, or maybe it was an unconscious form of protection when he was at his most vulnerable.

One thing of which he was sure was that he had slept uninterrupted. The other was that being without Beth gave an entirely new definition to vulnerable.

* * *

Beth relaxed as their dinner progressed, laughing as Mick continued to pile more of the admittedly delicious fried okra on to his plate. "Good thing we live in L.A. You are going to have to throw yourself on the mercy of a personal trainer if you stay human for a while."

He sighed heavily. "Only a couple of days, I'm sorry to say. But it does mean I can gorge myself while I may."

"Well I certainly love the look on your face when you're enjoying your food."

"Ah, but will you love me when I'm fat and old and grey?"

"You're my champion, Mick," she said, touching his hand. "I'll always love you." She sat back in her chair, finally at ease with him. "It will probably be harder, with your bald head glaring at me, but I think I'll be able to manage."

"Bald! Geez, I hadn't thought of bald. Now there's transplants, and Rogaine…"

"Stop. It's okay. I'm okay. I'll deal with it."

"You don't have to deal with it alone." He turned his attention to the waitress, who inquired as to their dessert preferences. "I'll have the banana pudding."

"We'll just have the check, please," Beth interceded.

"But Beth, they have banana pudding!"

"They do. Sadly, I don't have a forklift to get you out of here."

Mick directed a helpless, pleading look at their server, who looked first at Mick, then Beth, before moving away.

"I haven't had home-made banana pudding in over fifty years."

"It'll be here tomorrow, Mick."

"Here you go, darlin'," the waitress said as she placed first the check, then a large serving of pudding, in front of Mick, who flashed her his biggest smile. She turned to Beth. "If you have any trouble getting' him up, I'll be happy to help. Get you anything else?"

If it they had been in L.A., Beth would have taken offense at what had just happened. Here, it was nothing more than a friendly poke. "Just a little more coffee, when you have a minute," Beth answered.

A smile spreading across her face, she nodded, "Comin' right up."

Beth could not stop smiling as Mick spooned the pudding into his mouth, moaning as he ate. "Taste this. It's delicious," he said, offering her a spoonful, which met her lips with a resounding "Mmmm."

"How is it?" the waitress asked as she poured Beth's coffee.

"It's wonderful, and I think I'm in love with you."

"We'll keep that hush-hush, my husband Chet is the jealous type. But I sure appreciate that, handsome."

"I'm not half as delicious as this pudding." Dropping his voice to a whisper, he added, "And I'll keep my intentions toward you on the down-low, no need to rile Chet."

"Hope you're keeping this one," she said to Beth, before sashaying off toward the kitchen.

* * *

Each time his phone rang, Josef jumped in eager anticipation, and each time the adrenaline rush gave way to an even stronger wave of disappointment. Why the hell couldn't Mick give him a call? He had to have seen Beth by now, and Mick understood how much it meant to Josef to know that she was all right.

Maybe she wasn't all right. Maybe she was catatonic, or dead. No, Mick would have called if she were dead. He had to calm down.

He had to talk to Beth. Yes, he had promised not to try to contact her, but that was before his utter loneliness had left a gaping hole in his psyche. He hardly knew himself; his ambition, his thirst, his every desire had disappeared overnight.

Several times, he had dialed Mick's number, but the calls went to straight to voicemail, and his imagination went straight to the torturous vision of Mick and Beth, making love in a field of blue bonnets, or whatever wildflowers humans could lay amid on a sunny afternoon. He hoped Mick got a rousing case of poison ivy, if what he imagined were true.

* * *

As sunset waned into night, they strolled the quaint main street in silence. Mick, hesitant to talk about anything other than the smell of roses in the air, the horses tied to rough-hewn posts, the friendly smiles of passers-by, made an occasional attempt to broach a more meaningful subject, but Beth was unresponsive. Finally, he asked if she would like to return to the ranch.

She did no more than nod, and moved to cross the street for their return to the car.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Beth asked in response.

"I'm the man in this group. You shut up, I assume I said or did something wrong."

She briefly leaned against him. "No, you've done nothing wrong. I'm just thinking that I wish I could stay here forever."

"You could not stay here forever."

"No," she sighed, "You're right. I just… I'm afraid to face Josef. I… I am no longer sure I want him to turn me." There, she'd said it. Now, with Mick near, she felt safe again, felt cared for and about, she'd begun to think about how hurt Josef must be. She would be devastated if he'd run from her in a time of crisis, if had he not trusted that she'd love him no matter what he'd done, and help him no matter what it took.

"Call him, Beth. Do it now, before you find a thousand reasons why you shouldn't, why you can't, why he'll hang up on you. He loves you, and I'm sure that is not contingent on your being a vampire. Know how I know that? You're not a vampire."

She nodded as she climbed into the car, hoping Mick was not mistaken about how Josef felt about her now.

Their adjoining rooms were fairly well insulated, for which Beth was eternally grateful. If she cried uncontrollably, if the sound of her heart breaking were audible, she preferred Mick didn't hear it all, first hand. She knew how much he cared for her, that he'd left business unfinished with Coraline, flown halfway around the world to be by her side today, and she be damned if she would cause him further pain. With trembling hands, she dialed Josef's number.

* * *

His heart lurched as once again he heard the ringing of his phone. Josef had stopped answering it hours before, when the pleasant sound of voicemail became a living, breathing taunt. He had given his personal assistant the privilege; it was his brand new coping mechanism.

"Josef Kostan's number, how may I help you?"

Beth's heart sank. Josef always answered this number. Steeling herself, she asked, "Is Josef available? This is Beth Turner."

"If you'll hold one moment please, I'll check."

"Thank you." She laughed at his new choice of 'hold' music, 'Ain't No Easy Way' by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club, agreeing there was no easy way out, and hoping she would not have to find any out at all.

"Beth is this really you?" Josef asked breathlessly.

"Yes, Josef." Great, make the call, say nothing.

"It's about time," he said, unable to hide the sigh of relief he'd been holding in for far too long.

"It's overdue."

"When are you coming home to me? I can send the plane now." Maybe that was too much, too soon, he second-guessed himself as he heard her start to cry. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to push, and I just miss you so. Come home to me when you're ready. I'll be waiting, however long it takes."

"Send the plane for Mick. He needs to get back to Ireland. I can find my way home," she said between gasps.

"To me?"

"Yes, Josef, to you."

"Are you all right? Is Mick there? What can I do…"

"In answer to your questions, I'll be better when I see you, Mick's in his room, I suppose, I'm not certain, and you've done exactly what you should. Avoid the crazy woman."

His voice choked with emotion, he responded. "That wasn't my choice, and if you ever turn your phone on, you'll find I reneged on my promise. I happen to be extremely fond of the crazy woman. I wish she hadn't run."

"Me too, but she's certifiable, what can she do?"

"Come back soon."

"I will, soon as I can."

"I'll get you a charter, I can have something out of Austin in an hour, I can send a helicopter to pick you up, I can…"

"You can stop right now. Please, just get Mick to Coraline. I have to know she'll get better, and she won't, without him."

"And you?" He thought it might have been the hardest question he'd ever asked, he felt as if his very purpose hung suspended, awaiting her answer.

"Mick has helped me a lot. But he's not all I need to get better, Josef."

"I love you, you know?"

"I guess we'll see if you still love me, after we talk."

He paused, wondering what she was thinking. "I guess. I can't be absolutely positive until I see you, but I'm pretty certain."

"I'll call you in the morning, when I have an ETA. I love you."

"That's what they all say," he teased, relief flooding through him.

* * *

"Mick?" Beth knocked lightly at his door, "Are you there?"

A moment later, Mick, towel wrapped around his waist, dark, damp hair curling wildly around his face, opened the door. "Come on in, grab a beer, I'll put on some clothes."

"You don't have to, I won't stay long." And I never mind the sight of you wet and nearly naked, she thought.

"It's okay, be right back." He grabbed sweats and a fresh tee shirt from his bag, and went into the bathroom. "No complimentary robes on the ranch. I am getting so damn spoiled. Some cowboy."

"It's easy to forget when you're used to big city hotels." She wondered at his new-found modesty, but was in no position to question it, having done so many damn weird things herself lately.

"I'm back," he said, settling beside her on the small couch, taking a swig from the long neck bottle on the small table in front of them. "Sure you won't stay for a beer? It tastes good especially good."

She nodded her assent, "Sure, thanks." She took a sipped from the frosty bottle, savoring the yeasty brew. "Ahh, nothing like a cold Lone Star." Absent-mindedly tracing the label with one finger, she added, "Mick, I called Josef."

"Does he hate you forever?"

She punched his arm. "No, he doesn't. I'm going home, maybe tomorrow. But he's sending his plane for you." Surprised at the emotion she heard in her voice, she added, "To take you back to Coraline."

Mick took a deep draught of the beer, sighing. "Now that I know you're okay, it's where I should be." He stared out the window for a moment wondering at the sense of loss he felt. "Let's sit outside for a while."

They sat in companionable silence, side by side in the rocking chairs, gazing out at the vast starry sky above them until the moon was at its zenith. Beth turned her attention to Mick, to his eyes, fighting to stay open, to stay awake for her. Yawning loudly, she said, "I'm sorry, Mick, I'm just so tired. See you in the morning?"

"Seven-thirty breakfast, right?" he groaned.

"It's a ranch, Mick. Everyone who lives here will have been up for hours." She smiled at him, tenderness filling her heart. "Goodnight." She opened her door, Mick watching until she was safely inside.

* * *

Mick lay in bed, the sleep he had craved moments before eluding him now, as he lay in the darkness, knowing Beth slept in her bed on the other side of the wall. His loneliness overwhelmed him, his perhaps misguided sense of obligation to Coraline warring with his overwhelming love for Beth. He could never tell her how wrong she was about his feelings for Coraline; Beth had needed to believe he was still in love with her, to do what she had done. The chemistry between him and Coraline was undeniable, but he had begun to wonder if that had been all he and Coraline had ever had. If she'd turned him because she'd sensed what he had not, hoping to keep him at her side when he realized there was only the overwhelming heat they generated, not the enduring love he'd believed they had. But he was committed to helping her, and committed to Beth's happiness. And if that meant freeing her to be with Josef, then that was exactly what he would do.

* * *

Abandoning any thoughts of sleep, Beth shuffled quietly around her room, not wanting to disturb the sleeping Mick. Selfishly, she wanted to knock at his door, to lay beside him one last night, to lose herself in the comfort of his arms, the scent of his skin, his life-long love for her. Even though she knew he belonged to Coraline, with Coraline, she might never feel comfortable with the two of them together. There would be no double dating, no weekend getaways, she with Josef, Mick with Coraline. If she had learned anything from the events of the last couple of days, it was that she could never completely forgive Coraline for the destruction of her childhood innocence. But never would she interfere with Mick's happiness, whether or not she approved of his choice of woman.

Deciding that watching the moon wane in the sky was preferable to silently pacing her room, Beth slipped out her door, avoiding the wooden planks that she knew creaked under her weight as best she could. She took a seat on the steps, fearing the sound of the rocker might wake Mick. Directing her gaze to the area she believed would be the horizon, if she could see it through the darkness, she allowed her thoughts to drift to Josef. Would he view her change of heart as a betrayal, or the lessening of her love for him? She knew now how deep her feelings toward him were, how lonely and empty she felt without him. What she didn't know was if he would feel the same toward her, once he knew of her doubts about becoming a vampire.

"Beth?" Mick's unexpected voice sent her bolting to her feet, surprise sending adrenalin pumping through her. "I'm so sorry I startled you. I thought I heard something, and I wanted to be sure…"

"I was safe." He nodded, an ironic smile fleeting across his face. Reading her expression, he turned and disappeared back into the room, leaving the door ajar. Beth followed, closing the door behind her.

He was already lying in bed, the covers pulled away, in offer of a place to rest beside him. Slipping out of her robe, she lay down, pulling the covers up under her chin, afraid to nestle too close, grateful to be near him. Mick turned toward her, his face barely visible in the waning light. Opening his arms to her, he waited with the patience he always extended to her. Sighing, she snuggled into his warm embrace, a sudden rush of emotions bringing tears to her eyes. Beth feared the morning, when Mick would rightly return to the woman he loved, and she would have to face a very uncertain future with Josef. If only she could remain in the sweet comfort of his arms, in this bed on this clear, starry night, nothing would hurt her. It was the knowledge that life could not freeze in this moment that kept her silent tears flowing.

"It's okay, baby," Mick cooed quietly against her hair, pulling her closer to him, overwhelmed with his desire to make her world right, to erase her sadness with his kiss. Instead, he continued to stroke her hair, smooth his hand over the velvet skin of her arm, rub her back, all the while fighting his primal urge to love away her fears. Finally, sniffling, she quieted, her even breathing indicating her surrender to sleep. A separate peace overtook Mick, carrying him to the same restful place, where mind and body knit back together what the day had unraveled.

* * *

Josef smiled contently at his freezer, the thought of one last night in the lonely chill, in blissful unconsciousness, would be especially welcome. It surprised him that the last couple of days were so unrelentingly painful. He loved Beth, but he had always believed that after the pain of what had happened to Sarah, he had hardened himself sufficiently that he would never agonize over another human again.

Another lesson in hubris, and he hoped that this time, it was a lesson well learned. Knowing that Beth was somewhere in this world, in pain, and knowing she could not let him help her, had almost been too much for his over-confident mind to bear. But the sound of her voice had humbled him in a way that surprised him. When he knew that she would come home, that he had a second chance with her, an unwitting revelation lodged in his selfish mind. While he had dazzled her and enchanted her and they had amazing sex together, he had never made her feel safe and secure. He simply had never stepped up and been the man she could depend on for something other than what his money could buy. Second chances were so very rare, and he savored the dream of the man he could be, for her. Settling comfortably into the cold, he satisfied himself with the thought of the endless possibilities the future held for them.

* * *

Whew. Finally. Almost done. Thanks for reading/reviewing.


	13. Chapter 13

As ever, much gratitude to Laurelin the Pale

* * *

Chapter 13

Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean, Mick felt the change overtake him. A moment of intense melancholy inserted itself into his already gloomy mood. He would not tease himself with the compound again, at least not until Josef's scientists had perfected it and he could live a predictable, fully human life. It was much too hard to grow cold, to feel his beating heart stop. Saving Coraline be damned. It was about time that someone saved him.

Beth was right about one thing; Coraline might not recover without him. His deepest fear was that she would become more like her brother than was prudent. Like an abused child who learns no other coping mechanism than to resort to the physical violence she experiences, the already ruthless Coraline could easily morph into a monster like Lance. Easier to guide her back to her usual self-absorbed life, rather than let a real monster emerge.

Perhaps helping Coraline was another form of self-protection, he thought, because when this was babysitting job ended, he was going straight to Beth. He was in love with only her, and he would be betraying them both if he did not make that absolutely clear.

* * *

After thorough consideration of her current capabilities, Beth reluctantly accepted that flying was the only sensible way to get back to Los Angeles. She had so wanted to rent a convertible and let the rushing wind blow away her thoughts.

At least that was the plan until she had Google-mapped it, and discovered it was a nearly nineteen-hour trip. That meant stopping, and staying overnight somewhere, and she was too weary for all of that. She knew, too, that she was not ready to face her apartment, or Josef's house, or anything familiar, when everything still felt so strange. Newport Beach had always been a favorite of hers, so she booked a room at the Island Hotel, knowing the ocean would help soothe her. Josef would meet her there later this evening, and she could only hope that he would understand her possible change of heart. She still wasn't certain how she felt about being turned, and how could she explain anything to Josef when she didn't understand it herself? And, if she were honest with herself, there was the not so small matter of Mick.

They'd driven to the airport in San Antonio in near silence. She feared breaking the bond that they had forged in silence in his bed last night. What his thoughts were, she did not know, nor was she willing to speculate. It was comfortable, riding the near-deserted road, and that was enough. After the days of turmoil that sometimes seemed a lifetime ago, companionable silence was blissful relief.

At the airport, she had insisted that he board his flight, knowing that he had many hours of solitary travel looming ahead of him. She knew she'd held him far too long, pressing her cheek against his, hoping it would not be too very long before she saw him again. Watching his retreating back as he climbed the stairs and disappeared into the plane, her heart constricted. He had not looked back at her, but she felt his gaze through the window, felt it as she turned to make her way to her gate.

* * *

Through the gleaming, floor to ceiling windows, Mick saw Coraline, seated in a comfortable overstuffed chair, reading. She looked as she always had, as a resting panther, calmly and gracefully waiting to spring. He knew that before he reached the door, he would enter her awareness, and with an ironic smile, he knew she would not respond until he was in the room with her. That was Coraline, making an entrance even when it belonged to someone else.

"Mick, I'm so glad you're here," Coraline said, setting aside the book and rushing to hug him close to her.

In a gesture he'd made a hundred times before, he stroked her hair, resting his chin atop her head. "How are you feeling?" he asked, gently untangling himself from her grasp.

"I'm… better." She paused, then added, "How's Beth?"

"She's on her way home. She and Josef have a lot to discuss."

"Beth returned to Josef. You returned to me. Finally, life resumes its proper course."

"Life doesn't concern either of us, Coraline," Mick said as he moved to take a seat in the chair beside the one she had previously occupied. "I would think that after your recent bout with the compound, you'd know that better than anyone."

Sighing, she sat beside him. "So life is for the living, Mick? We simply exist in tandem with the humans? You still believe that?"

"I know it, and so do you." Only Coraline could drag him into this completely inappropriate conversation. "Look, I've had a long day and I'm exhausted. I need to feed, and rest for a little while."

She nodded, end of conversation. For now. "Of course, Mick, let me call for some service."

"Thanks, but I'm here to take care of you. I'll manage."

She shrugged, intentionally revealing even more of the perfect skin exposed by the loose, scarlet silk robe that draped across her shoulders. "I'll be waiting," she said, her eyes offering a subtle challenge to resist her.

Mick responded involuntarily, a surge in his groin that served to bring him back to reality. "I'll see you in a couple of hours."

Mick was actually not the least bit tired, having slept well on the plane. However, as he had discovered the first time he'd used the compound, when he reverted to his vampire self, he was nearly as driven to feed as he had been when Coraline turned him. Using one of the freshies that were on hand to supplement the glasses of blood he drank helped sate his hunger, and a shower completed the process of recovery. If only it were that easy to cope with Coraline.

There was no doubt in his mind that she would use their extraordinary chemistry to attempt to win back his affection, and he was well aware that at some point, he would succumb. No other woman had the same effect as she had on his libido. Under normal circumstances, he could resist her, no matter how intense her persuasion. But here, alone with her, and fearing that Beth and Josef would somehow cement their relationship in a way that would preclude his ever being close to her again… He would surrender to the lust Coraline always fed, tinder to the fire inside him. His only option was to try to control when it would happen. Sometime other than tonight, certainly.

Knowing he had another hour before Coraline came looking for him, his thoughts drifted to Beth, to wondering what she would tell Josef, and how he would reassure her there would never be another to supplant her in his heart. Perhaps if months ago, he had been as honest with her as Josef surely would be, he and Beth would be doing the "happily ever after" by now. Instead, he was half a world away nursing an obsessed, neurotic woman. He supposed he had to accept what he had tried to force Coraline to for all these many years; there was no going back. Oh, he would, he had to, tell Beth how he felt about her, there was no question about that. Unfinished business always gnawed at him until it was resolved. Then, for once in his life, he would try a new city, a new persona. He was considering New York, or maybe Buenos Aires. More likely, he would take a year off, settle in for a few months in each of them, and return to Los Angeles, hoping Josef and Beth had taken up residence in Scotland or London or any place other than the city he loved.

A knock at his door interrupted his thoughts. Coraline. He sighed, accepting that after all, she was the reason he was here. "Just a minute," he said, scrambling to pull on some sweats. Opening the door wearing the towel would definitely skew the advantage in her direction.

"It's just me, Mick," she said, her voice its usual combination of sultry and innocent. He heard the knob turn, and there she stood, still in the scarlet robe, now wearing lipstick in the same shade.

"Let me get my shoes…"

"Mick, there's no need to bother," she said, closing the door behind her. "We can talk here."

He had inadvertently allowed her the first advantage, and was now wishing he had stayed in the States. It was there in her wide-eyed, innocent gaze, coupled with the slight, moist-lipped pout. Coraline was fine, back in top form, in fact. He shook his head, hoping he had not stepped into a battle for his life. "How are you really, Coraline?" he asked.

With her well-practiced, hip rolling walk, she glided past him, settling lazily onto the bed. "I'm doing fine, but then, our kind heals notoriously quickly. Although I'll probably need years of therapy," she laughed. Seeing his look that said she could already have used centuries of it, she changed her tactic, rising from the bed to stand in front of him. "Seriously, Mick, I've lived for hundreds of years, and I haven't always been treated as well as I might have liked." Stepping closer to him, she placed her hands on his shoulders, and then ran them slowly over his chest. Mick grabbed her wrists, gently removing the unsolicited contact.

"Coraline, this isn't the time."

"It's not the time for what, Mick?" Her gaze dropped to his pants, to the first stirrings of an erection she saw there, and a knowing half-smile played over her scarlet lips.

That look was all that ever mattered. Damn their predictable je ne sais quoi. "I refuse to be drawn into this. I'm here to help with your recovery."

For one fleeting moment, she looked as if he had slapped her. "The doctors are here to help with my recovery." Her hand went to his face, caressing his cheek, tracing one ear with her finger. "I thought you came back for me."

Box scores from the 1958 World Series, if he could remember them, might help extricate him from this situation. The blood racing to engorge him was currently winning the battle, and he would be damned if he would have sex with Coraline. "I came back because I thought you needed a friend."

"We've never been friends," she said, and he thought he saw wistfulness in her face.

She was right about that, and his answer was a slight nod. "No, Coraline, we've never been more than animals in heat." Why had he come back? Was it to help Coraline, or to clear the way for Josef and Beth? It was not as simple as either of those choices was. "I did come back to help you. I hoped we could be friends, and I wanted you to know you could depend on me." He hesitated, but decided that while it might not be the ideal time, he needed to tell her the truth. "Coraline, I'm in love with Beth. She might not feel the same way about me, but that doesn't change my feelings about her, or you." He waited, holding his breath, hoping she would not shatter.

He should have known her, and himself, far better than that. Her hands went to the soft belt of her robe, and with a shrug, she stood naked before him.

Leaning her face very close to his, close enough so he could feel the exhalation of her breath on his lips as she spoke, she said, "I know." She smiled at the sound of his quickening breath, though they had no physical contact. "Still, you can't help yourself, can you?" With that, her lips moved the final half inch to meet his. A mere brush, light as hummingbird wings, yet the air around them sparked with their electricity.

"Coraline," he said, as she melted against him, her nipples brushing his chest, twin currents of electricity shocking his brain and his already-straining erection simultaneously. There was no time for decision, no moment of hesitation. He pushed forward, knocking her to the bed as she pulled his pants down, far enough, far enough to allow him immediate entry.

"Mick!" she gasped, driving her hips toward him as he plumbed her depths, a tempest of lust, propelled by some primitive instinct to complete the act, screaming and biting as they came. But this time was different, conscious thought returning to him almost immediately. Maybe they would have this strange power over each other for as long as they survived, but it was not love, and they, not any more than this.

"Mick, you're thinking, aren't you?" she asked, accepting now that he had told her the truth.

"I'm thinking 'Kings of Leon', if you must know," he answered, the whisper of a smile playing over his bruised mouth.

Wryly, she answered, "And Caleb Followill didn't see half of what you have."

That drew a laugh, as he pushed away from her. "I should have known."

"How could you? I hardly ever spend time in Nashville." She moved to the edge of the bed, gathering her robe from the floor. "This is the end, isn't it Mick?"

He shook his head, rising to stand by her side, helping her back into the robe, straightening it around her before lightly tying the sash. "I know better that to say 'never' when it comes to you, Coraline. " Hugging her close to him, he added, "But yes, I am still in love with Beth, and no, I won't leave until your flight to Antarctica."

Sliding free from his embrace, she looked into his face, searching for what, he was not sure, but finally, she said, "You're already gone. Stay if you wish, but if I were you, I would go home. I'll be fine, Mick. There really is nothing more you can do."

"You don't know that," Mick said sincerely. "We have never really tried to be any more than heaving bodies and sweaty sheets. I care about you, Coraline, and I think I can help."

She sighed, cupping his face with her hand. "I have lived hundreds more years than you, yet somehow, you know so much more about love. You were right all along Mick. It wasn't meant to be. I think I have always known, maybe that's why I turned you, an effort to keep you close. When that failed, I tried kidnapping Beth, hoping to make us a 'family', to give you something human again. Go home, Mick. We'll both have the freedom to move on." She kissed him lightly on his cheek, tailing her fingers across his jaw in a gentle caress, and then she was gone.

Briefly, the room seemed especially empty, as he felt an unexpected sense of loss. But a cool breeze from the open window cleansed the air, and in a matter of moments, the loss was replaced by the promise of a new beginning for them both.

* * *

Beth heard the crash of waves against sand through the open car window well before she saw the ocean. Calm slid over her like a warm caress, and she knew that she had made the right choice. There were still a few precious hours of daylight left, time for her to be alone with the sea. Enough time to make a decision, or at the very least acknowledge and accept her uncertainty about choosing to give up her life.

A friendly smile greeted her at the reception desk, and at the mention of her name, an unexpected level of attention greeted her. As her luggage disappeared soundlessly, an exceedingly handsome and gracious man led her to the elevator, insistent upon seeing her to her room.

"There must be some mistake," Beth said as he opened the door to an enormous living room, larger than her entire apartment. "I booked a double-"

"There is no mistake, Ms. Turner. Mr. Kostan phoned with very explicit instructions that you required our finest accommodations. Allow me to familiarize you with the Presidential Suite."

She was not yet used to Josef taking care of her in his way, and this was overwhelming, she thought as she stood on one of the five balconies the hotel manager had pointed out to her. The suite was several times larger than her apartment, and the view from where she stood was unimpeded to the ocean. Money might not buy happiness, but it was doing its damnedest at the moment. She would have time to enjoy this later, now all she wanted was to make the short walk to the beach, and finally feel the salt water on her skin.

Fingering the note that greeted her upon her return, she waited for room service to deliver her dinner. The hotel had offered to send a personal chef to prepare her menu in the suite's kitchen, but that was simply out of the question. She needed to be alone with her thoughts. Josef would arrive at nine, and she wondered if he would be gone by nine-fifteen.

It was much more difficult than Josef thought it would be, waiting for nine p.m. to arrive. With so little effort on his part, he could hear her move about the rooms, listen while she sang in the shower, and even know what she had ordered for dinner. He couldn't remember exactly why he'd chosen to wait until nine to meet her. Something about the darkness, the full moon… File it under "You've made smarter moves, Kostan".

He could not stop himself from listening; try as he might. His usual coterie surrounded him, bodyguard in the second bedroom, and a trio of freshies across the hall. Yet the only person he wanted to see was out of reach until… He checked his watch for the fifteenth time in twenty minutes. Another hour until fate extended its mighty hand to close gently around him and Beth, or crush him, alone.

A visit across the hall left his hunger sated, but his heart yearning. He liked his girls, and usually, he enjoyed their pleasure in his bite. Tonight, their moans rang hollow in his ears. He did not want them in his rooms, and only realized when he went to theirs that it was because of Beth. If she gave him the opportunity to hold her again, to love her again, he wanted the air free of anything but her precious scent. Or so he told himself. Perhaps he simply could not face them, if there were no more Beth in his life. He remembered his feelings of helplessness and despair when Sarah's crossing had failed. A life without Beth was an even more disturbing thought. Selfishly, he knew where Sarah was, knew that he could always care for her needs. Beth would be alive in the world, loving another man, having a family, growing old, and he would have no part in her life. That was the worst-case scenario, of course. His hope was that whatever obstacle stood between them, she loved him still, and together, they would find a solution.

Staring at the clock on the wall would neither delay nor hasten the arrival of nine o'clock, but Beth continued to glance at it every two minutes anyway. She would know soon enough if Josef would love her if she chose to remain human. Finally, a light rap sounded at her door, and again, she glanced at the clock. Damn, how could it be nine already?

She opened the door, and there stood Josef, impeccable as always in sage linen. "Beth," was all he said, and after a moment's hesitation, he reached out to stoke her arm, a range of emotions fleeting across his face.

"Josef." She felt everything he was feeling as he touched her, and although she had promised herself that she would not pressure him in any way, she hugged him briefly, before motioning him inside, closing the door behind him.

The suite was exactly like his own, but he dared not take a seat. It was her show, and she could present it anywhere she chose.

"Why don't we sit outside, it's such a beautiful night," she said.

"That it is," he said, thinking that nothing could possibly be more beautiful than the sight of her after so many lonely days.

She led him to the large balcony off the living room, as he suspected she would. The ocean view was undoubtedly no longer visible to her, but she probably enjoyed the sound just as much. He knew there was a double chaise there, and wondered if she would choose to share that seat with him. He made no move toward any of the available seats, determined to exert no pressure on her. An inward sigh of relief he hadn't expected escaped when she sat on the chaise and patted the seat beside her.

He didn't put his arm around her, in fact made no additional physical contact with her. "Thank you for the beautiful suite, Josef. It was very kind of you."

"You're welcome." 'It was very kind of you?' Josef wondered if this was Beth's way of saying goodbye, and looked deeply into her eyes to see if she realized that her gratitude was like a knife twisting inside him. Seeing no hint of subterfuge, he said, "You deserve nice rooms."

Steeling her courage, she decided to get it on with it. "Josef, I feel so scared." Pure instinct drove him to put his arm around her, to pull her close against his side.

"I don't bite."

She laughed, feeling so much lighter. "Yes, you do. But that's not what I'm afraid of. Actually, it is. I'm not sure I want you to turn me."

So that was it. She had chosen Mick as a sire. "I know you've known Mick a lot longer, and you have every reason to trust him with your life." He had to ask, had to know. "Does this mean we're through?"

"I hope not. Wait. Do you think I'm telling you I want someone else to turn me? That I prefer Mick do it?"

"That's what I heard," he said glumly.

"Then I said it wrong. I am not ready to be turned. All that happened, who I became… I am no longer certain I will ever want that life. But if I ever do, I would only give my life to you, Josef. Only you." The silence that ensued deafened her, the roar of blood in her ears the only sound she heard.

His response was swift, and one she would never have expected. One moment she sat beside him; the next, she was one is lap, encircled in his arms, her head held against his neck. He kissed her hair, stroked her arm, held her tight against him. She looked up at him, just as a blood-red tear escaped his eye. Shifting toward him, she kissed it away. "I thought I lost you. You chose to call Mick, to be with him…"

"Because he's my friend, and he'll love me unconditionally, like a big brother. You're my man, Josef. You could stop loving me for any number of reasons."

"Beth," he said, taking her chin in his fingers, "Let me make this clear. If you choose to be a vampire, I will love you forever. If you don't, I will love you and be by your side until you die. Nothing will ever change my love for you. Got it?"

She lay her cheek in his palm, staring straight into the depths of his warm, brown eyes. "Got it." Their lips met, and the depth of emotion she felt sealed her trust. Rising, she took his hand and led him to the glass paneled railing of the balcony, holding his hand as they watched the thin line of moonlight reflected in the water.

"So," she said, "How did I do, overall, as a pseudo-vampire?"

"Hell, I was almost sorry to kill Lance. He was right, you'd make a hell of a vampire, and I would have enjoyed watching him try to win you away from me for the next hundred years. It would be so satisfying to watch him fail."

"So you killed him despite your more noble instincts?"

"Actually, I limit my noble instincts to Tuesdays. Self preservation was my only motive."

She smiled at the night sky. He could be selfish, ruthless, unrelenting, but she knew he was also kind, tender and loving. "So," she said, turning toward him, "Any chance I can take advantage of you while you're vulnerable?"

"It has been a long day, and I'm pretty drained, emotionally… But you can try." The devilish gleam in his eye told her that he might make her work for it, and after what she'd put him through, work for it she would.

Taking a step back, she winked at him playfully as she slid one strap of her sundress off her shoulder.

He moved closer, lowering his lips to where the strap lay, lightly massaging his mouth against her arm, up her shoulder and neck to her ear, where he stopped to whisper, "Okay, I give up, you can have your way with me."

The way her eyes gleamed at him sent his heart soaring. Every emotion she felt wrote itself across her eyes, immediately. This time, he saw exactly what he had dared to hope he would. She loved him, she wanted him, and she had sent Mick away and returned to him. "Beth," he exhaled her name as he kissed her, imagining the moist, hot feel of her, dreaming of making love to her all night long in languid, knowing strokes.

Beth had other ideas, quickly tugging his shirt from his trousers, making quick work of the buttons, anxious to feel the muscled flesh beneath it. She loved the smooth skin that covered rock-hard, lithe muscle, the sparse hair that drew a line straight down to the erection straining for freedom against his zipper. Tugging at his belt, wanting his skin against hers, she pleaded, "Help me, Josef," as she tugged her dress over her head. In a second, she had what she wanted, her body pressed as close to him as she could.

For a moment, he held her face in his hands, looking in wonder at the desire in her eyes. Still stroking her cheek with his thumb, their mouths moved lightly against each other for a moment before locking in a kiss that seemed to go on forever, Beth running her hands over his broad shoulders, his strong back, finally pulling him closer against him as her hands reached his ass. "Now, Josef, please, feel how I need you now."

His urgency matched hers, thoughts of holding himself back to make love to her slowly thrown to the evening breeze. Grabbing a nearby chair, he sat and groaned as she lowered herself atop him, her head rolling back as she moaned her approval at the thick length of him filling her. Frantically, she gyrated atop him, sweat slicking her at the effort. She was close, and he sensed it, using his strength to rock her up, down and around him, until the wind carried her cries of pleasure into the heavens above them. A split second later, as her body still spasmed around him, his orgasm followed on a mighty groan as he sank his teeth into her neck.

'You're a goner, Kostan,' he thought, as he held her against him still. He could not bear to let her go, to withdraw from her, to move. This was the purest moment he'd ever felt, and he wanted to remain joined to her like this forever. Her face against his neck, cooing sweet sounds that had no meaning and yet said everything, for both of them.

"I'm strangling you, aren't I?" she asked as she raised her arms to pull her damp hair back from her face, and her answer was a plaintive moan as he slid from his place inside her. "I'm sorry," she added, snuggling closer.

"It's okay. Although I will admit, if there were a way we could be surgically attached here," he slid his fingers into her, their combined fluids eliciting another groan of longing, "I'd do it. Admittedly, it might be a problem at board meetings… but it is my company." He smiled broadly. "When was the last time I told you I loved you? I forget."

"Just a minute ago, when…" She couldn't say it, nor could she prevent a blush from creeping across her face.

"Then it's been too long," he said, enchanted by her all over again. "I love you."

"I love you." Playfully, she kissed him. "But it's a little chilly out here."

"Well, then," he said, "Let's get inside and warm you up." He stood, and thrilled to the feel of her legs wrapping around his hips as he carried her into the shower.

Josef felt as if he were in some perfect fantasy. The woman he loved stood glistening with water she had made cooler for his comfort, all the proof he needed that his life was about to change in a way he could never have anticipated. He was… content, and it was a feeling so strange and wonderful, he wanted always to live in it. And with this woman at his side, he always would. He knew she anticipated lovemaking in the shower. Strangely, he wanted only to touch her, hold her soft body against his. He hoped she understood as he took a cloth and gently smoothed the tea-scented soap over her.

Tears formed at the corner of Beth's eyes as Josef smoothed the thick terry lightly over her back. She smiled as she sensed the joy in his touch, and in the perfect quiet between them. She was at peace, perhaps for the first time ever. And she hoped it would never end.

He dried her reverently before laying her on the bed, drinking her with his eyes before lying beside her. He stroked her softly, memorizing each curve with attentive hands as he kissed her over and again. As her breathing quickened, he watched her blue eyes darken and glaze with desire. Slowly, he moved from her lips to her neck, and lower, pausing to tease each nipple into straining toward him. Moving lower, lightly scraping his teeth down her torso, he paused at the spot just below her navel, before moving gingerly to part her legs, to taste the sweet, swollen heat that was her center. His name rang in his ears, as over and again she moaned, "Josef", as she reached the apex of her orgasm.

Beth knew she was clawing at his shoulders, forcing his face closer, but was unable to stop. For a moment, as he made his way down the landscape of her body, she feared he would stop, but his hesitation had quickly turned to worship, and she opened to him, knowing he was hers forever. Though spent, she wanted to return to him the pleasure she'd felt, but he simply held her, meltingly close.

"Josef, I wish I could sleep the night with you, but you need to rest in your freezer."

"I do. But I'll be back as soon as I can," he said. "I'm leaving the best of me here."

* * *

For the first time in decades, Josef was at a complete loss as to what to do. His perfect bliss, his bright future, turned to uncertainty in the blink of an eye. He fed absent-mindedly, and then made the phone call that could turn his bliss to dust.

"Mick?"

"Josef, what's wrong?"

"Where are you?"

"Do you not even keep tabs on your plane? I landed in LA an hour ago. Turns out Coraline is doing fine without me. So I came home."

"How fast can you get to Newport Beach? I have a problem. We have a problem."

"It's Beth, isn't it?" Mick's heart sank. If anything had happened to Beth…

"She's fine, Mick, sorry. But yes, it's about Beth. How soon can you be here?"

"Less than an hour at this time of night."

"Get here in half. I'll meet you in the lobby."

Mick ran through the doors of the hotel, to find Josef pacing the lobby. Josef, the most physically calm person he knew, tracing a directionless path around potted palms. "Josef. You're sure she's alright?"

"Yes Mick. It's not Beth I'm worried about. Come upstairs. We'll talk."

Josef poured them each a large whiskey, and downed his before speaking. "I just had the best night of my life, Mick. I've never felt so close to anyone, ever. Beth really loves me."

Mick felt a pain deeper than any other he had known, but managed to suppress the primal wail that threatened to accompany it. He loved them both, and had, somehow, to find happiness in their joy. "So, what's the problem?" he asked, his shaking voice betraying his emotion.

Josef regarded him sadly. "I'm sorry, Mick. I never meant to…"

"It was her choice, Josef." Why was Josef so unhappy? The air in the room was thick with emotion.

"That's not the end of it, Mick. You love her, don't you?"

A terse nod was Mick's sad reply.

"And you would never hurt her, would you? And you'll always take care of her?"

"Josef, you can't seriously ask me that." Mick braced himself for what he was now sure was some hideous punch line.

"I don't know what to do."

"Josef, please. I'm jet lagged, I'm hungry, I'm tired, and now I'm scared. There are tears in your eyes. What the hell is wrong?"

"Promise me, if I have to step out of her life, you'll be there for her."

"If she loves you, Josef, and you love her, why on earth would you leave her? If you break her heart..."

"I couldn't. It's my heart you might hear shattering into a million lonely pieces." Josef took a deep breath before continuing. "She may choose to be with you, Mick. Or she may choose me."

"It sounds to me like she already has chosen you."

"Because she doesn't know she's pregnant." There, he'd said it. "If it's yours… You have the right to raise your child with her, Mick."

A child, who might be his, but could just as easily be Josef's. A child. His child. Or Josef's?

* * *

Thanks to everyone who stuck with this to the end. I appreciate your time, and your thoughtful reviews.


End file.
